The Golden Crystal
by Yui-3000
Summary: POST STARS.CAP11: - "Supongamos que les creo" – Masculló Fiore – "¿Por qué no supe nada de ustedes sino hasta ahora? ¿Por qué tuve que llegar hasta aquí para saber que existían mas como yo? ¡¿Por qué me abandonaron a mi suerte desde niño!"
1. Chapter 1

**Una familia**** viajará a la vía láctea para hacerle recordar a su heredero quien es, lo que debe hacer como gobernante de la galaxia y obligarlo a conquistar su reino sometiendo a todas las naciones a su voluntad u obligarlo a que alguien mas lo haga por él... ¿Qué decisión tomará Darien?**

**Prologo: **

La inmensidad del Universo…

Tan impactante…

Tan hermoso…

Y con tantos peligros…

Un alma suspiró cuando terminó de rezar y abrió lentamente sus ojos azules.

Rezar… era uno de los hábitos que tenia cuando estaba viva. Siempre rezaba cuando necesitaba sacar fuerzas para sobrellevar sus responsabilidades. Y ese hábito se le quedó aún después de muerta.

Se levantó apoyando su mano en uno de los pilares de la capilla. Ese lugar era uno de los pocos edificios que sobrevivieran a la guerra de hacia mil años. (1) Observó por enésima vez la estructura de la misma… era muy simple en realidad, todas las paredes y piso estaban hechos con un material parecido al mármol blanco, las ventanas con vidrios plateados decorados con símbolos astronómicos de todos los planetas del sistema solar… y en el altar… se alzaba la estructura en plata de la luna llena.

Su amada luna…

Dio media vuelta abandonando el recinto, con gran majestuosidad caminó entre las destruidas rocas que se esparcían por aquí y por allá, sonrió con melancolía al pensar que ella fácilmente podría atravesar las piedras, pero prefería mantener la conducta de hacía mucho tiempo.

Delicadamente levantó su vestido al recorrer uno de los pasillos principales de lo que aun permanecía en pie del castillo del Milenio de Plata. Iría a su lugar favorito: El jardín del palacio.

Mil años habían pasado desde que Berly atacara el reino, mil años… desde que la tragedia llevara a la destrucción total de su reino y de su pueblo.

Se detuvo al pisar el pasto que crecía entre las flores. Si, mil años… era el tiempo suficiente para que lo muerto reviviera una vez mas… como las flores lunares que recibían a la Reina con ceremonia, luciendo los colores mas vivos que podían expresar.

La Reina Serenity sonrió cuando llegó junto a un rosal con botones en flor. Rosas rojas, eran sus favoritas y recordó que también lo eran para su hija Serena

- "Serena…" –

La Reina realizó unas cuentas mentales, recordando de cuando visitó y conoció a la madre terrestre de su hija: Ikuko. Recordó su plática y el deseo de su corazón. Serenity no se equivocó, fue y era la mejor madre para Serena. (2)

¡Veinte años!

Ese era el tiempo trascurrido. Eso era ya mucho tiempo. Su hija debía rondar ya por los dieciocho años. ¡Serena ya era toda una hermosa señorita!

Serenity sonrió al imaginarse a su pequeña princesa y pensó también en todas las difíciles luchas es las que inevitablemente había estado envuelta, desde la Reina Berly, Alan y Ann, la familia de la luna negra, la dama 9, Neherenia y finalmente Sailor Galaxia, sin contar algunos otros que prefería no recordar.

Siempre ella deseó poder ayudar a su hija en todas y cada una de los peleas, pero desgraciadamente estaba condena a estar encerrada en la luna. Aunque, pensó, posiblemente tal y como sucedieron las cosas fue mejor. Serena creció y desarrolló su poder de tal forma que ahora era la Sailor más poderosa de la vía láctea. Por lo tanto, ella no la necesitaba. Serena era muy fuerte, mucho mas de lo que ella pudo serlo en su momento.

El Cristal de plata, su crista protector había crecido también, tanto que ya era difícil reconocer su forma original. Cristal y dueña habían madurado a la par

La Reina Serenity estaba orgullosa, muy orgullosa.

Acarició con su mano el botón de la rosa que pareció brillar con su presencia. Y se sentó entre el pasto, entre sus rosales, admirando las flores crecer. No tenía nada más que hacer.

Estuvo absorta por varios minutos, riendo y recordando todas las horas que pasó ahí, al principio con su difunto esposo y después con su alegre hija, incluso alguna vez justo en el lugar que estaba sentada, sostuvo una seria platica con los padres del príncipe Endimión…

La marca en su frente brilló.

Su luna creciente doraba comenzó a emitir un intenso brillo que provocó un fuerte escalofrió en la Reina que se incorporó asustada. Miró hacia todos lados. La luna seguía tan vacía como desde hacia mil años.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Un nuevo resplandor de la marca que la delataba como miembro real de la Familia de la luna la puso en sobre aviso. Algo estaba ocurriendo. Algo muy, muy malo.

Serenity paseó su vista por todo el jardín, pero solo las flores respondieron a su escrutinio. No, ahí no había nadie. Entonces, como si de un presentimiento se tratara comenzó a correr rumbo al interior del palacio.

Ignorando todos los protocolos que aprendiera en su vida, atravesó las piedras y los muros, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el centro del castillo mismo. Llegando a una habitación que no visitara desde el ataque de Berly.

El cuarto era gigantesco, se veía por todos lados tubos y cables que colgaban de los techos y las paredes, y en el centro de este una pantalla gigante que anteriormente representaba el centro de la tecnología de la Luna. (3)

Serenity revisó rápidamente el tablero de mando, no estaba segura que funcionara después de tanto tiempo, pero tenía que probarlo. Tenía que saber que el por que su luna no dejaba de brillar advirtiendo insistentemente de un peligro.

Presionó unos botones, estaba segura que así era como debía de poner la computadora a funcionar. O eso fue lo que Sailor Mercury le enseñó. Pero la computadora no reaccionó. Serenity lo volvió a intentar.

- "Vamos, vamos… por favor" – Dijo al golpear el tablero con su palma.

Y sucedió.

La pantalla se iluminó intermitentemente dando paso a una pantalla completamente en blanco.

- "… Gracias" – Susurró tecleando a gran velocidad, la pantalla volvió a parpadear oscureciéndose poco a poco, revelando en ella la imagen de la Tierra y sus alrededores del Universo –

Serenity agudizó la mirada, su instinto le decía que ahí estaba el problema. Y esperó algunos minutos.

De pronto su luna dejó de brillar y ella se llevó una mano tocándose la frente.

- "¿Qué esta pasando?" – Se pregunto cuando observó en la pantalla como un fuerte resplandor se acercaba a gran velocidad a la tierra – "¡Se va a estrellar!" – Gritó asustada pensando que posiblemente era un meteorito que impactaría contra la tierra, pero el resplandor se detuvo mucho antes de si quiera entrar en la atmósfera del planeta. Y desapareció dejando en su lugar una nave –

La Reina presionó una tecla del tablero y acerco la imagen a la nave.

Y sus ojos se abrieron por el desconcierto.

- "No… no puede ser…" – Musitó asustada. Tan asustada como no lo había estado desde mil años – "Ellos no…" –

La pantalla revelaba una nave doraba, extremadamente grande, pero esto no era lo que había echo que la Reina de la Luna se llevara una mano a la boca. Si no el símbolo que portaba.

Era el símbolo de un círculo, con otro círculo más pequeño al centro.

Representaba el escudo de una familia.

Una familia que desde la creación misma del universo le correspondía el derecho de poder gobernar las galaxias enteras, y de la cual, todos sus miembros eran los poseedores de los cristales dorados esparcidos por el firmamento.

- "Serena…" - La presencia de aquella nave solo podía significar una cosa – "Sailors Scouts…" – Agachó la cabeza – _"…Tengan mucho cuidado…" –_

En ese mismo instante de la nave un rayo azul emergió con dirección a la tierra y se proyectó por varios segundos sobre Japón para después dirigirse hacia la luna

Un fuerte destello se desplegó del monitor, forzando a la Reina a cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrió, observo atónita la pantalla. Dos personas se encontraban en el jardín del palacio. Uno de ellos arrodillado que se frotaba los ojos, posiblemente estaba también deslumbrado. El otro en cambio… se mantenía serio frente al primero y por su mirada…. No se veía nada contento.

Serenity, Reina de la Luna, y del antiguo Milenio de Plata, frunció el ceño. La presencia de una de las dos personas no le gustó nada.

Dio media vuelta y enfiló despacio al jardín.

Ellos se encontraban en la luna. Y hasta que Serena no se casara y subiera al trono. _Ella_ seguía siendo la Reina, y tenia jurisdicción sobre el astro plateado.

Y juró por los Dioses de Plata que no permitiría que la historia de la destrucción del Milenio de Plata se repitiera en la tierra.

_- "Hija… Serena, está será tu máxima prueba… Muy pronto… __ Un nuevo ciclo deberá de ser creado…" – _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**(1) **En una página o fic, no lo recuerdo, leí que la batalla contra la Reina Berly se desarrolló en el año 1000 d.c. No se que tan cierto es, pero para la historia queda perfectamente y da una perfecta continuidad al siguiente punto.

**2)** Esta parte que menciono, se explica en un capítulo único que escribí también de Sailor Moon. Se titula 'Mother' y lo pueden encontrar publicado en Solo vayan a mi profile. Les aseguro que les va a gustar.

Pero por si no quieren hacerlo, básicamente el fic trata de que fue la Reina Serenity quien, escuchando la plegaria de Ikuko de desear ser madre, decide escogerla como la futura madre de Serena, pidiéndole a cambio que nunca revele que se conocieron ni que sabe que Serena fue la princesa de la luna, ni tampoco Sailor Moon.

**(3** Por lo que tengo entendido, en el manga, el espíritu de la Reina Serenity queda encerrado en la computadora de la Luna. O algo así. Aquí, la computadora existe, pero **no** encierra el alma de la Reina.

Aclaro que nunca he leído el manga, solamente algunos resúmenes del mismo. Por eso, solo tomaré algunos elementos que me puedan servir con la historia y que aclararé conforme vaya avanzando. Por favor, si comento algún error, corríjanme si no es mucha molestia. ¡Siempre es bueno conocer más!

**(4** Esta teoría de los cristales dorados, se explica capítulos mas adelante

**Para dar una mayor explicación a la historia, por favor revisen mi profile, ahí encontraran toda la información que les será útil para seguir leyendo. ****Como por ejemplo:**

**¿Qué personajes van a aparecer?**

**¿Parejas?**

**¿Serena x Darien? **

**¿Serena x Seiya?**

**Y otras cosas más…**

**Ah! Una cosa más, para todos aquello****s que gusten de dejarme un review sin estar inscritos en la página, por favor dejen un correo de contacto para poder escribirles alguna respuesta.**

**¡****¿Dudas, preguntas?!**

**Yo creo que muchas :p**


	2. Chapter 01

_Nota: Este capítulo se desarrolla unas horas antes de lo que acontece en el prólogo._

**Centro Comercial**

**Tokio**

Dos años después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para las guerreras de la luna llena. Todas disfrutaban de una relativa calma. Relativa por que aún tenían mucho que sufrir en sus vidas comunes, como por ejemplo: La Preparatoria.

Aquel día era sábado, y todas decidieron tomarse el día libre dando un paseo por el nuevo centro comercial de Tokio. Una de ellas bien acompañada por su novio.

- "¡Pero que cosas tan lindas hay aquí!" – Exclamó Mina mirando todos los aparadores, seguida de Lita y Rei –

- "Que ropa tan bonita…" – Opinó Lita mirando el precio – "… Y cara" –

- "¿Quién dijo que la belleza no cuesta nada?" – Preguntó Rei mirando discretamente su bolso –

- "Te has de referir a la belleza interior" – Dijo Amy, levantando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo – "La belleza interior no cuesta nada" –

- "¡Mira Darien!" – Gritó emocionada Serena quien estaba con él unos cuantos locales mas adelante – "¡Están preciosos! ¡Ven, vamos a verlos todos!" – Rogó tomando de la mano a su novio y jalándolo para entrar a la juguetería -

- "¡Espera, tranquila!" – Gritó Darien, siendo arrastrado prácticamente dentro –

Las chicas se les quedaron viendo, todas con una pequeña gotita de sudor resbalando de su frente.

- "Me parece que Serena nunca cambiará" – Comentó Mina. Todas asintieron silenciosamente -

_Dentro…_

Serena sonrió enormemente ¡Había tantos peluches tan hermosos!

- "Me gusta este y este y este… ¡Mira Darien!" –

- "¿Uh? Permíteme" – Darien tomó y miró mas detalladamente el juguete, era un oso color blanco con un enorme moño rojo atado en el cuello – "¿Quieres que te lo compre?" – Serena, que estaba viendo otros peluches más, volteo a verlo con una gran expresión de alegría -

- "¿Me lo comprarías?" – Preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos y Darien sintió de pronto que no debió decir aquellas palabras –

- "... ¿Si?" –

- "¡¡GENIAL!!" – Se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó muy fuerte – "¡¡Muchas gracias!! ¡Por eso te amo tanto!" – Le dio un beso rápido y empezó a jugar con el oso mientras seguía viendo otros tantos juguetes –

Darien sonrió.

Serena era tan espontánea, expresiva… Y dulce…

Esa era la palabra, Serena era una persona muy dulce… con un corazón de oro que siempre anteponía la seguridad y felicidad de los demás, a la suya…

La sonrisa de Darien se acentuó un poco mas… siempre que pensaba en su dulce novia le fallaban las palabras para describirla…

Pero de una cosa podía estar seguro y era que la amaba.

Sobre todas las cosas.

Amaba a Serena Tsukino.

Serena examinó una cajita que tenía una perilla en uno de sus lados y empezó a darle de vueltas insistentemente hasta que la cajita se abrió, dejando escapar un payaso que emitió un fuerte sonido de ¡Bu! De manera tan rápida que ella pegó un grito que se escuchó por todo el centro comercial y se cayó de espaldas completamente asustada

- "¡Serena!" – Darien corrió a auxiliarla. Afortunadamente no fue mas que el susto, aunque no dejaba de ver payasitos volar a su alrededor – "¿Estas bien?"–

- "Ma…. Má" – Dijo mareada.

Darien se aguanto las ganas de reír.

¡Este tipo de cosas solo le podían pasar a ella!

-----------------------------------

- "¡¡Serena tonta!! ¡¡Sabes el susto que nos diste!!" – Le gritó Rei minutos después, todos ya se encontraban caminando nuevamente por los pasillos del centro comercial –

- "¡Ya te dije que lo siento Rei! ¡Yo que iba saber que ese feo payaso iba a salir de la nada!" –

- "¡Ese tipo de juguetes son para darle sustos a los niños!" –

- "¡Ya Rei no me regañes!" –

.- "¡Pues compórtate!" –

- "¡No quiero!" –

- "¡Serena, no actúes como una niña pequeña!" –

- "Oigan… ya tranquilícense" – Intervino Lita interponiéndose – "Estoy segura que fue un accidente ¿No es así Serena?" –

- "¡Tu si me comprendes Lita!" – Respondió escondiéndose detrás de Júpiter. Rei bufó molesta –

- "Pero eso no la excusa de que ya debe dejar de comportarse como una niña" –

- "Que mala eres conmigo" -

- "Chicas, por favor, no tenemos todo el día" – Dijo Mina suspirando –

- "Mina tiene razón, yo todavía tengo muchas cosas que comprar" – Dijo Amy cerrando su libro y guardándolo en su bolso – "Por favor" –

- "¡Pero si Rei empezó!" –

- "Eso no es cierto" – Contestó Mars cruzándose de brazos, mirando el cielo –

- "¡¡REI!!" – Le gritó Serena frustrada –

Un poco más atrás, Darien prefirió mantenerse al margen. Él sabía muy bien que tratar de meterse en un 'discusión' entre Serena y Mars no era lo más recomendable. Más cuando era una de la forma de ellas dos para demostrase el cariño mutuo que se tenían.

Chiba se cruzó de brazos y miró el resto de los locales a su alrededor. La mayoría eran tiendas de ropa.

Nada interesante para él.

Aunque...

Unos locales atrás, por donde pasaran, su vista se posó en una tienda de esculturas antiguas. De la época de la antigua Grecia.

¿Cómo fue que no se dio cuenta antes?

Darien observó a las chicas. Serena y Rei seguían discutiendo. Lita trataba de controlarlas y Mina y Amy resignada terminaron por sentarse en una de las bancas. Así que animado, caminó hasta el local.

El lugar no se encontraba muy iluminado, solo unas cuantas lámparas específicamente colocadas alumbraban cada una de las estatuas y dentro de los mostradores también se exhiban varios objetos más.

Se acercó a uno de los mostradores y encontró muchas cosas interesantes, podía ver replicas exactas de antiguos collares 'mágicos' que protegían contra la ira de los Dioses, o bien pequeñas estatuas de los héroes mitológicos de la época.

Caminó un poco más al fondo de la tienda. Ahí, discretamente colocado en la pared a manera de cuadro se encontró con una piedra de un metro de diámetro con un símbolo muy extraño…

Era un círculo… con otro círculo más pequeño al centro… (1)

Y unas extrañas 'imágenes' encerraban al círculo mayor.

Darien se acercó cuidadosamente a la pieza y examinó cada uno de los distintivos que lo rodeaban.

No.

Aquello no eran imágenes.

Sino letras…

No sabía por que, pero estaba seguro que lo que estaba viendo eran letras.

Letras que conocía y que había visto antes…

Mucho antes.

Tocó el símbolo, justamente en el círculo menor y en ese instante todo para Darien desapareció consumiéndose en la oscuridad

No quedó nada, más que el extraño gravado, los círculos y él.

La miraba del príncipe se nublo. Y una marca doraba brilló en su frente, con la forma de un disco cruzado por una línea vertical y otra horizontal (2)

Y las letras reaccionando, resplandecieron en color blanco revelando su significado.

"_Todo en el u__niverso tiene un por qué, desde la mas pequeña molécula de polvo hasta el poder de nuestro Sol. Nada es casualidad. Todo queda en manos del destino. El destino y la libertad. ¡Esa es nuestra ley!"_

- "Esa es nuestra ley…" – Susurró –

- "¡¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO!!" –

Darien regresó a la realidad abriendo enormemente los ojos. A su derecha una señorita lo miraba sumamente enojada

- "¿Perdón?" –

- "Pregunté si podía ayudarle con algo" – Repitió poniendo las manos en sus caderas – "Pero por lo visto, ya encontró algo de su interés" – Señaló lo que estaba viendo – "Es una lástima, pero esa pieza no esta en venta" –

- "¿Por qué?" – Preguntó distraído ¿Qué acaba de sucederle? – "¿Por qué no está en venta?" – La chica entre cerró los ojos examinándolo de pies a cabeza, se acomodó el cabello y dio media vuelta recogiendo del suelo otra escultura que puso sobre la mesa -

- "Hn… ¿Por qué debería de responderte?" – Suspiró – "Estoy enojaba por que me ignoraste" –

- "Lo siento en verdad" – Se disculpo, le sonrió y extendiendo su mano – "Me llamo Darien Chiba" -

Ella lo miró dudosa

- "Hanari… Hanari Aki" – Dijo después de algunos segundos correspondiendo el saludos –

- "¿Ya me puedes decir por que no esta en venta?" -

- "Que insistente…" – Susurró – "Verás… esta es una reliquia de mi familia. Ha pasado por muchas generaciones y siempre nos ha traído suerte. Por eso y por muchas cosas más. No-esta-en-venta. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?" –

- "La verdad sí" – Respondió. ¿Qué si era insistente? Si, podía serlo cuando se lo proponía – "La piedra posee un gravado muy… particular y no son jeroglíficos. ¿Sabes de donde proviene?" –

- "¡Oh, un verdadero interesado!" – Los ojos de Aki brillaron. Por fin terminó por caerle bien ese tipo – "Ya casi a nadie le importa las culturas antiguas" –

- "Digamos que es un 'pequeño' pasatiempo que tengo de vez en cuando" – Dudó – "¿Entonces?" -

Aki sonrió enigmática

- "Se ve que en verdad estas **muy** interesado. Esta bien, te lo diré" – Señaló la piedra – "Nadie sabe exactamente de donde proviene esa roca. El gravado que posee es el símbolo del Dios del Sol, Ra. Del antiguo Egipto. Pero los símbolos que lo rodean no se han podido descifrar. No se conoce ningún tipo de letra ni lo más antiguamente parecido. Incluso hay algo más…" – Vaciló – "Estuve realizando algunos informes para la universidad, estudio arqueología, y encontré información que dice que en una Isla del Atlántico Norte se encontraron mas rocas con la misma insignia. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡El símbolo del Sol, perdido en una isla!. No se sabe que pueda significar eso…" –

Darien no contestó. Se mantuvo serio y analizó la información.

No podía entender lo que le pasó instantes antes de la llegada de Aki.

¿Por qué repitió la frase de 'Esa es nuestra ley'?

¿Y en que figuraba el sol con todo esto?

- _"… el poder de nuestro Sol…" – _

El gravado también lo aludía.

No tenía sentido.

- "¡¡DARIEN!! ¡¡Con que aquí estabas!! Te estaba buscando, ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarme?!" – Preguntó Serena colgándose de su brazo – "¿Qué haces?" –

- "Serena…" – Darien se sobresaltó y le sonrió nervioso. ¡Se le olvidó por completo que tenía una cita! – "…Solo estoy viendo algunas antigüedades. Eso es todo" –

- "Ah…" – La Sailor miró la escultura que estaba al lado de Aki. Era la figura de una mujer de cuerpo completo, luciendo una toga con insignias Griegas – "¡Pero que buen trabajo! ¿Lo hiciste tú?" – Preguntó a Hanari –

- "Este… si… si lo hice yo" -

- "¡Wow! Que habilidad tienes. Yo quisiera poder hacer cosas así de bellas" – Realizó un puchero – "Tal vez si me esfuerzo un día podré logarlo ¡No hay nada que no pueda hacer! ¿Tu que opinas Darien?" -

- "Opino que si sigues con ese entusiasmo podrás hacerlo. Pero primero tienes que empezar. ¿No lo crees?" – Respondió revolviéndole el cabello -

Serena rió

- "Tienes razón" -

Aki por su parte pestañeo un par de veces.

¿Quiénes eran esos dos?

- "Ejem!!" – Carraspeó la arqueóloga – "¿Tu eres?" –

- "¡Oh es cierto! Me llamo Serena Tsukino y soy la novia de Darien" – Se abrazó un poco más del brazo de él –

- "Eres una persona muy extrovertida" – Comentó mas para si que para ella – "¿Darien?" -

- "¿Si?" –

- "¿Alguna otra duda?" –

- "No. Creo que no, muchas gracias Aki" –

- "¿Uh?, ¿De que están hablando?" – Preguntó Serena con varios signos de interrogación –

- "De culturas antiguas" – Respondió Hanari – "¿Te interesa?" –

- "Bueno… pues… yo…" – Serena se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza – "Paso, no se mucho de eso" –

- "Oh que lástima, Darien… cuando gustes pásame a visitar ¿De acuerdo?" –

Darien asintió y tomó la mano de su novia

- "¿Qué te parece si comemos Serena?–

- "¡¿De verdad?! Me muero de hambre. ¡Me leíste la mente!" –

Y ambos salieron del local ante la extrañeza de la Arqueóloga

Afuera todas los esperaban con caras de aburrimiento.

-------------------------------------------

**Capítulo corto pero necesario en la trama. No me gustó como me quedó y**** espero no les haya aburrido mucho. **

**El próximo capítulo comienza ****parte de la acción y se empieza a enlazar con el prólogo. **

**(1)** El símbolo que menciono _**si **_existe. Para mayor información en mi profile van a encontrar un link de una página donde estoy subiendo _**todas las imágenes**_ que les van a servir para seguir el hilo de la historia.

Puedo agregar que el círculo mayor con el menor corresponde a Ra, Dios del Sol Egipcio.

**(2)** Otro símbolo astronómico y astrológico. ¿Quieren que les diga a que cosa pertenece? ¿O ya lo intuyen:p

¿Dudas?

Todas se responderán pero a su debido tiempo

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Capitulo 02

_**Nota: **__Este capítulo ocurre paralelo al prólogo_

_El Sol… fuente primigenia de energía de los planetas. _

_Y el origen del brillo de todas las estrellas._

_Sin el Sol no hay resplandor_

_Sin el Sol no hay poder_

_Sin el… no hay vida _

_**Quien gobierna el S**__**ol. Lo gobierna todo**_

- Reina Eleanor (Madre de Endimión) – (1)

* * *

Sailor Plut abrió la antigua puerta de par en par, dentro solo se podía apreciar la oscuridad total, dio un paso al interior del cuarto e inmediatamente todo se iluminó revelando el contenido celosamente guardado por la Sailor del tiempo.

Aquel lugar, era el templo sede del tiempo que gobernaba el universo entero, desde ahí se podía acceder a cualquier lugar de cualquier época conocida, su estructura era circular, en señal de que el tiempo no tenia principio ni fin. Y estratégicamente colocadas varias puertas se alzaban dando la forma al recinto.

Plut alzó su báculo y al centro empezó a formar la imagen del sistema solar, pudiéndose ver todos los planetas que giraban alrededor del sol. La Sailor del tiempo se acercó a la imagen y fijo su vista en su planeta guardián

Una de las funciones de ella desde centurias, era vigilar que nadie atravesara la puerta del tiempo y cambiara el curso de la historia de la tierra y de la luna, misión la cual, reconocía avergonzadamente había fallado. Y la segunda, advertir a todas las Sailors Scouts de la llegada de extraños al sistema solar.

Entrecerró los ojos al reconocer una nave que se desplazaba a gran velocidad en el espacio, pasando su planeta guardián sin ningún problema.

A una orden mental la imagen se amplificó y reveló la forma de la nave. Los ojos de Plut se abrieron de la sorpresa.

Reconocía la insignia de los visitantes.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y se aferró con fuerza a su báculo.

Ella _creía_ conocer lo que fue, lo que es y lo que será del planeta tierra y de su luna.

Pero…

Desde que había permitido a su protegida del siglo XXX viajar al siglo XXI, todo, absolutamente todo en el siglo XXI se estaba alterando de manera tan drástica que temía por el futuro de la tierra, y mucho mas, por el futuro de Tokio de Cristal.

Abrió los ojos y su tiara de Sailor cambió de forma y el símbolo de su planeta protector Plutón brilló en su frente con el color morado, el color del cambio.

_- "Sailor Urano, Sailor Neptuno, Sailor Saturn…__ despierten"_

Plut dio media vuelta y abandonó el recinto, cerrándose las dos enormes puertas detrás suyo, caminó por el corredor del tiempo, confundiéndose entre la niebla y maldiciendo el día que accedió a los deseos de los reyes de Tokio de Cristal de entregarle la llave del tiempo a la Pequeña Dama.

* * *

Rei acercó las manos al fuego del ritual.

- "Que los espíritus desaparezcan…"– Susurró y junto las palmas a manera de rezo, concentrando su vista en las llamas que crepitaban sin cesar -

Esa tarde – pensó - se había divertido mucho en el centro comercial en compañía de sus amigas, muy a pesar de las constantes tonterías de Serena.

Sonrió para sí misma.

Serena, de entre todas, era su mejor amiga. Rei estaba conciente de que siempre la regañaba a veces por cosas sin importancia, pero lo hacía por que quería que madurara, que fuera mas centrada para el futuro que le esperaba como Reina.

La Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal.

Y por que quería que madurara para él…

La Sailor del Fuego sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

¿Es que nunca podría olvidarlo?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e inhaló relajándose. No era el momento de pensar tonterías. Tenía que practicar la predicción del futuro. En un par de meses, cuando terminara la preparatoria, ella tomaría oficialmente las riendas del Templo Hikawa, que hasta ese momento podría decirse las llevaba su abuelo.

Echó otro leño al fuego ritual y se concentró en lo que las llamas pudieran decir. Todas las energías positivas y negativas empezaron a arremolinarse entorno a ella, su cabello se agitó y las llamas rasgaron el aire, creciendo considerablemente.

Reí se impresionó, el fuego empezó a formar un remolino y deslumbró las imágenes de lo que_podría_ llegar a ser…

Una galaxia… una hermosa e impresiónate Vía Láctea cuyo brillo se empezó a apagar lenta y dolorosamente hasta extinguirse en el más de los fríos silencios. Una luz… que emergió de una semilla estelar que descansaba tranquilamente en la mano de su dueño… y a su lado más semillas estelares doradas… Personas riendo. Personas invocando sus poderes. Un mundo en Guerra. Tierra. Luna. Caos. Destrucción. Muerte.

_Sol_

El fuego dejó de arremolinarse y se expandió hacia arriba destruyendo el techo del templo, quemando todo a su paso.

- "¡Ahhh!" – Rei gritó cuando una llama la alcanzó, quemando su mano. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo mirando atónita las llamas que no querían extinguirse -

- "¡¡Rei!!" – Gritó alguien abriendo rápidamente la puerta quedaba a la habitación – "Te escuché gritar ¿Qué…¡Se quema!" -

- "¡Nicolás!" –

- "¡¡Rápido, sal de aquí!!" –

- "Pero…" –

- "¡Vamos!" – La tomó de la mano obligándola a salir – "¡Yo iré por agua, tu llama a los bomberos, deprisa!" – Nicolás corrió por un manguera y Reí miró una vez mas las llamas -

- "¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?" –

Ni ella y mucho menos Nicolás se percataron como en ese preciso momento en su frente empezó a brillar con el color de la sangre el símbolo de Marte

* * *

Estiró los brazos detrás de su cabeza y miró la hora.

4:25 am

El amanecer se encontraba próximo, y ella seguía estudiando. Una sensación de alegría la invadió, pronto muy pronto iría en busca de su destino y de su gran sueño: Ser doctora, y ayudar a las personas.

Una vocación que traía de su madre.

Amy se levantó de la cama, donde se pasó toda la noche leyendo libros de medicina, que por cierto, compró en el nuevo centro comercial, ayudada por Darien.

Encendió su lap top y se conectó a Internet. No tenía sueño y tal vez – caviló – con un poco de suerte encontraría algún artículo científico interesante por ahí.

Abrió su correo y revisó todos sus nuevos mail's. Con sorpresa encontró uno, de una persona con la que ya había perdido contacto por más de tres años. Lo abrió y leyó el contenido emocionada… se tuvo que tapar la boca para no pegar un grito de emoción y despertar a su madre que dormía en el cuarto de junto.

¡¡Richard regresaba a Tokio en 2 días!!

- "Richard…" – Amy sintió que le saltaba el corazón de la alegría -

Él había sido uno de los poseedores del cristal arco iris y su rival en calificaciones en la secundaria, pero un poco más allá de eso, Richard había sido para Amy, su primer amor. Aquel con el que aprendió a no tenerle miedo a los sentimientos. Y dejarse ser feliz.

Afortunadamente – o tristemente – Los padres de Richard consiguieron irse a vivir a Inglaterra a las pocas semanas que ella y él se hicieran novios. Y después de su partida tuvieron contacto vía mail, hasta que finalmente se distanciaron por completo. (2)

Amy leyó en el correo, Richard regresaba a Tokio a resolver asuntos pendientes. O eso era lo que escuetamente había escrito. Y que si ella podía ser tan amable en ir a recibirlo al aeropuerto a las dos de la tarde, que además tenía un regalo para ella.

Mercury asintió y respondió el mail con una pequeña frase

"_Ahí estaré. Te voy a estar esperando"_

Envió el mensaje sintiéndose extrañamente muy contenta.

La marca de su planeta protector mercurio comenzó a brillar con el azul de las mareas. Amy se llevó su mano a su frente, y luego a su pecho.

Un fuerte frió recorrió en ese instante todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Lita escuchó la campanilla del horno cocina y dejó de leer su revista, se paró rápidamente y abrió la puerta de la estufa revisando los pastelillos

- "Listo" – Dijo para si, orgullosa de su postre. Agarró un trapo y con mucho cuidado dejó la charola encima de la mesa donde estaba leyendo para esperar a que los pastelillos se enfriaran –

Lita se sentó frente a su postre y pensó en la persona a la que estaban destinados.

Andrew

El mismo que atendía el Crown Center. Júpiter se recargo en el respaldo de la silla mirando el techo de su casa, unos días antes ella había ido al restaurante que administraba él y lo notó bastante deprimido

_- "¿Que__ tienes Andrew? No pareces el de costumbre" – Preguntó Lita sentándose en la barra – "Te vez triste" - _

_- "Lo estoy" – Respondió el castaño sentado justo al lado de Lita suspirando cansado – _

_- "Y… ¿Se puede saber por que?" – Preguntó mirando a otro lado, pero él no dijo nada – "Perdóname, debo estarte molestando, son cosas de las que no quieres hablar…" – Dudó – "Será mejor que me vaya, tengo tarea" – _

_Lita se levantó pero él__ la detuvo suavemente del brazo_

_- "Leika y yo terminamos" – Sentenció – _

Leika era la novia de Andrew, ella se había ido de viaje dos años atrás, mantenían comunicación constantemente pero de un día para otro… ella dejo de llamar y justamente el día que Lita hablara con Andrew, ella acababa de terminar con él. (3)

O eso fue lo que Lita entendió con las pocas palabras que dijo Andrew.

Y ella, tratando de animarlo prometió llevarle el domingo a su departamento unos pastelillos que sabía a él le gustaban.

Ese era uno de los tantos motivos por los que saliera con las chicas al centro comercial. Necesitaba comprar ingredientes.

Las mejillas de Lita se sonrojaron al comparar a Andrew con su añorado 'superior'.

No. Su superior y Andrew no eran iguales. Andrew era distinto, era más sensible y tranquilo. Una persona sumamente más centrada. Tan centrada que nunca se fijaría en ella. Ya había intentado conquistarlo una vez, cuando lo conoció, presentado por Serena, en la secundaria.

¿Cuánto tiempo de eso?

¡4 años!

Y nada. Él siempre salía con chicas más maduras y bonitas.

Y así siempre sería. Pero para Lita, él era una persona muy especial, compartían gustos similares, a los dos les gustaba la gastronomía, el sueño de él era tener un restaurante propio y el sueño de ella una pastelería.

Lita tomó la revista que estaba leyendo, justamente en la página que ojeaba estaba la publicidad de una escuela de gastronomía, una de las mejores hasta donde ella tenía entendimiento y confirmó una vez más lo que quería hacer cuando terminara la preparatoria: Estudiar Gastronomía y ser la mejor. Y algún día…

Miró la hora y se volvió a levantar dispuesta a irse a dormir, aunque fuera unas pocas horas cuando la marca de su planeta protector Júpiter comenzó a brillar en su frente como el verde de los robles. Lita se llevó ambas manos a su cara.

¿Por qué de pronto tenía tan mal presentimiento?

* * *

Mina dio un brinco y siguió bailando al ritmo de la música.

Artemis por enésima vez en esa noche, se escondió debajo de las cobijas de la cama de su dueña, pero fue inútil, no podía dormir

- "Mina" – Dijo con voz lúgubre debajo de las sábana – "Por favor… quiero dormir" – Venus, dejando de cantar levantó la cobija con cara enojada -

- "¿Pero qué estas diciendo Artemis?" – Preguntó con un micrófono en mano – "¡No puedo dejar de practicar, las audiciones son en un mes!" – Soltó la cobija y regresó al stereo poniendo otro disco de vocalización que comprara en el centro comercial y comenzó de nuevo a practicar ejercicios de calentamiento de voz –

Venus sabía desde hacia mucho lo que quería hacer de su vida. A ella le gustaban las cámaras, los artistas y ¡La música!. Así que ella sería una cantante aunque se le fuera el alma en ello.

Tres meses atrás se abrieron los exámenes de admisión para la Real Academia de Arte, una de las más prestigiadas en todo Japón, academia que tenia entre sus estudiantes solo a los hijos de artistas o bien, gente con excesiva cantidad de dinero podía pagar las colegiaturas y entrar ahí, pero, el director de la academia, que parecía no estar tan de acuerdo con eso, habría un puñado de becas para la población en general cada 5 años.

Por eso Mina al enterrarse, no dudó ni un segundo en inscribirse para concursar y empezó a practicar, practicar y practicar. Para suplicio de Artemis que casi todas las noches era lo mismo. No se lograba explicar como los padres de Mina podían dormir tan tranquilos. (4)

Mina terminó sus ejercicios, y tomó mucho aire. Se sentía contenta consigo misma, sabía que esta vez si estaba progresando y por sus propios méritos. Recordó como dos años atrás perseguía incansablemente al grupo Three-Lights para ser su asistente, y así, según ella mezclarse entre la farándula y poder sobresalir. Pero nunca sobresaldría si no era buena en lo que quería.

- "Seiya, Yaten, Taiki…" – Murmuró recordándolos ¿Cómo estarían¿En que planeta lejano se encontrarían? –

Caminó hasta su ventana y abrió las cortinas, la noche se notaba tranquila. Y a juzgar por lo tarde que era, ya muy pronto amanecería. Miró las estrellas y pestañeó extrañada, una de las estrellas se estaba moviendo a gran velocidad deteniéndose de pronto en un punto en el cielo, confundiéndose con otra estrella más.

El signo de Venus, su planeta protector, resplandeció en su frente como el amarillo del amanecer.

- "¡Artemis!" – Lo llamó Mina sobresaltada –

- "¿Qué?" – Pregunto entre saliendo de las cobijas y miró a su dueña alertándose – "¡Mina!" -

- "¡¿Qué esta pasando?!" –

Artemis no supo responder

* * *

Serena bostezó y casi se cayó en las escaleras cuando subió a su habitación, para su fortuna alcanzó a detenerse justo a tiempo, evitando, de paso, que se le cayera el pedazo de pastel que traía en su mano derecha, sonrió pícaramente y se fue hasta su habitación. Su fiel gata Luna dormía placidamente encima de su colcha. La princesa se sentó en el tocador y se comió un gran pedazo del pastel de chocolate que prepara su madre esa tarde.

En el tocador, al lado de ella, ella había puesto el peluche que Darien le regalara en la tarde, Serena quiso tomarlo pero estaba segura que lo mancharía, así que solo lo observó y miró de reojo su anillo de compromiso.

Desde hacia dos años que estaba comprometida con su querido Darien Chiba.

- "Darien…" –

Serena tomó entre sus manos una de las fotografías que tenia de ellos dos juntos, estaba en un marco de plata, y pensó en él.

Serena sabía que Darien no era la persona más expresiva de todas y que le costaba mucho demostrar sus sentimientos hacia ella en público.

Y eso a veces le molestaba.

Pero, con el tiempo, aprendió a conocerlo mejor, supo que Darien fue una persona muy solitaria desde su niñez, la muerte de sus padres, lo afectó tanto que se encerró en si mismo y aprendió como no expresar sus emociones a los demás.

Serena dejó el marco en su lugar.

Y siempre fue así… hasta que se conocieron. Alguna vez Darien le confesó que la única familia que le quedaba era ella… y era siempre en esos momentos… cuando estaban solos era que él podía decir sus más preciados sentimientos, diciendo cuanto la adoraba y cuanto quería pasar su vida con ella.

Serena sonrió, recordando todas las cosas en las que él le ayudaba, desde los problemas con sus materias en la escuela, sobre todo con las matemáticas, hasta ver la vida de una manera distinta, más madura y centrada.

Serena aprendió con Darien que los príncipes si existen, que si te rescatan, no de las garras de un dragón, pero si de las garras de la soledad del alma. La más dolorosa.

Estaban destinados a estar juntos desde el pasado, el presente y el futuro… (5)

Serena desvió su atención al espejo del tocador. ¿Ella Reina?. Si, alguna vez había soñado con eso, pero cuando era niña, cuando uno en su imaginación uno juega a ser rey… pero… ahora sabía el futuro que le aguardaba al lado de Endimión.

A veces, incluso, llegaba a pensar que nunca debió saber el futuro que le deparaba. No podía evitar sentir miedo, miedo por que no se sentía preparada para algo así y miedo por saber que su manera de ser no era la más correcta para la realeza.

Pero al lado del miedo, también tenia la esperanza, si su homologa del futuro al parecer lo había echo bien. Y si la Reina y ella eran las mismas, entonces…

Serena sacudió la cabeza a veces en verdad su cabeza daba de vueltas en ideas raras

La princesa terminó con su aperitivo nocturno, degustándolo felizmente, miró la hora

4:24 am

¡Pero que tarde era!

Ese domingo tenía planes para salir con Darien e ir al cine, además… que ella quería hablar con él, para decirle que tenia que conocer a su familia.

Su madre Ikuko, perspicaz, le recordó que tenía que presentarle su novio a su padre.

Serena no supo si reír o llorar, conociendo a su padre… era seguro que mataría a su prometido antes de él pudiera decir algo en su defensa.

Luna seguía profundamente dormida.

Serena se levantó justo cuando la marca de la luna creciente, signo de su realeza empezó a brillar fuertemente, iluminando toda su habitación de un fuerte color dorado

- "¡Luna¡Luna, despierta!" –

La gata cerró los ojos con fuerza

- "Serena apaga la luz, estoy durmiendo" –

- "¡Pero Luna!" – Serena removió a su consejera, obligándola a despertar – "¡DESPIERTA!" –

- "¡Ahh!" – Luna pegó un brinco con el gritó – "¡¿Qué rayos es lo que te pa…?!" – Luna dejó de hablar cuando vio la marca de Serena destellar intermitentemente –

- "¡Luna ¿Que es esto¡No puedo hacer que pare!" – Serena se cubrió con ambas manos su marca, pero de entre sus manos se escapaban destellos de luz – "¡Ayúdame Luna!" –

Pero Luna no respondió. Ese era un aviso, no le cabía duda. ¿Pero de que?

* * *

Darien observó las estrellas desde el balcón de su departamento.

Esa noche no tenía sueño.

Su mente se encontraba pensando en cosas más importantes que el dormir, como la visión que tuviera en la tarde del sábado.

- "Esa es nuestra ley…" – Repitió. No, por más que tratada de recordar donde fue que viera esos extraños gravados, no podía hacerlo.

Su mente se encontraba completamente en blanco, cada vez que creía poder visualizar una imagen mas completa de aquellos círculos, un velo caía sobre sus recuerdos, impidiéndole ver mas allá.

Tal vez, se dijo, todo fue el producto de su imaginación y que realidad en la tienda de antigüedades no pasó nada.

Levantó la cabeza, y miró la luna que esa noche parecía brillar con más intensidad que la noche anterior que también la observara.

Darien pensó en Serena, lo más probable es que a esa hora se encontrara durmiendo, y la imaginó acostada en su cama, completamente despreocupada de sus problemas. Darien rió por lo bajo, después de tanto tiempo de conocerla, seguía sin entender como Serena lograba dar la importancia exacta a todas las dificultades que se le presentaban y tener su alma tan en paz.

Recordó como dentro de unos meses ella terminaría la preparatoria, y en acuerdo mutuo se casarían. Soñó como sería su vida a su lado, ambos estaban concientes que sus estilos de vida chocaban irremediablemente, pero ambos habían aprendido a balancear estas diferencias, logrando por ejemplo que Serena aprendiera a ser 'un poco' mas ordenada en su cuarto y que él en cambio comenzara a desordenar un poco sus cosas.

Él sabía que seria difícil pero a la vez le emocionaba comenzar una nueva vida al lado de Serena Tsukino.

Una luz en el cielo llamó su atención

- "¿Una estrella fugaz?" – Se preguntó mirando una luz viajar por el cielo pero que se detuvo abruptamente en un punto fijo muy cerca de la luna. Darien inmediatamente se puso en alerta, aquello no era para nada normal –

Observó con más atención la supuesta estrella, pero durante varios minutos nada pasó… hasta que una intensa luz emergió y se proyectó sobre todo Japón.

Darien a penas tuvo tiempo de alcanzar a cerrar los ojos, cuando todo de un momento a otro desapareció entre un torrente de luz.

* * *

**Este capítulo me gustó mucho****, mucho, como me quedó ya que empiezo a indagar en las personalidades de cada una de las sailors, lo que quieren y sueñan. Sueños… que muchos de ellos jamás se harán…**

(1) La idea es muy sencilla. Espero estén de acuerdo conmigo que el Sol es la fuente de calor y de vida. Los planetas y la luna, brillan por que reflejan la luz del sol, además sin este no habría vida en el sistema solar. Por eso lo tomo el centro de la historia.

Y de la Reina Eleanor y el Rey Leander aparecerán mas adelante y se sabrán mas detalles de cómo era el reino de la tierra antes de la llegada de Berly.

(2) Que yo sepa, luego de la primera temporada, Richard no vuelva a salir en la serie, así que quise poner un 'por que' a eso. Y bueno, a mi se me hacia tan linda pareja Richard y Amy, que quise ponerles una historia.

(3) Andrew, no conozco mucha información al respecto de él, así que tengo que improvisar. Él trabaja en el restaurante Crown, pero es _empleado._Aclaro bien este punto para que tenga sentido lo que esta en la historia. Andrew **si** tenía una novia que se va de viaje, pero no recuerdo a donde, y tampoco recuerdo el capítulo. Sorry por esta información incompleta, si alguien lo sabe por favor avíseme y corregir esa parte.

Por otro lado. ¿Lita y Andrew? Para mi no es tan descabellado :p en el Live Action Sailor Moon si quedan juntos.

Ahora, en general…Nicolás, Richard y Andrew… esos hombres me simpatizaban mucho en la serie, y quiero retomarlos, ellos tienen su transcendencia dentro la historia. No se si mucha o poca. Ustedes juzgarán en su momento:p

(4) Nunca se menciona nada acerca de la familia de Mina en la serie, o no lo recuerdo, pero aquí si existen y van a salir en algún momento.

(5) Trato de entender por que a Serena le gusta Darien. Y como esta historia se retoma cuando termina la serie, ellos dos son pareja.

¡Pero!

**Seiya** aparecerá muy muy pronto y volverá a la tierra, poniendo en duda si Darien es lo mejor para Serena. ¡Ya verán por que!

**El próximo capítulo ¡Por fin! Podemos saber que pasa después del prólogo. Se van a saber quienes con los enemigos (ya deben intuirlo). **

**¡Y se empezara a revelar un poco del pasado del príncipe Endimión!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 03

Darien estaba cegado, cuando aquella extraña energía lo envolvió lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar fuertemente los ojos y sentir como todo a su alrededor daba de vueltas, no sabía como, pero supo que ya no se encontraba en el balcón de su departamento.

Debido al mareo se arrodilló y trató de abrir los ojos, pero solamente pudo distinguir manchas de colores a su alrededor, además su sentido del olfato le decía que donde quiera que estuviera, olía a muchos perfumes.

Se frotó los ojos y los abrió, lo primero que notó fue pasto y a su derecha, un rosal, pestañeó un poco y se percató de una larga sombra se proyectaba delante de él, levantó poco a poco la vista hasta ver que alguien más lo acompañaba y parecía observarlo detenidamente.

- "Tu eres Endimión, príncipe de la tierra¿O me equivoco?" – Preguntó un chico aproximadamente de su edad, tan alto como él, de cabello corto castaño y ojos del mismo color, su vestimenta era cubierta totalmente por una capa blanca que rodeaba todo su cuerpo –

Darien frunció el ceño. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando, le daba mala espina.

- "No tengo por que responderte" – Contestó incorporándose y adoptando inconcientemente una posición de defensa – "Hasta que me digas ¿Dónde estoy¿Y quien eres tu?" -

El joven no contestó, su rostro serio parecía analizar detenidamente al príncipe, movió su brazo derecho acomodando la capa detrás de él, revelando sus ropas que era un traje color ocre con insignias doradas del lado derecho de su pecho.

_- "Esa ropa…" – _Pensó Darien entre cerrando los ojos, prestando toda su atención a la vestidura del extraño – _"Se parece tanto…" – _

El chico finalmente se limitó a señalar con su cabeza el cielo. Darien dudó. Pero su instinto le invitó a obedecerlo.

Y enmudeció.

¡La tierra!

¡Podía ver perfectamente la tierra desde donde estaba!

¿Cómo era posible?

Darien miró con asombro el planeta, del que él era su gobernante. Si antes tenia mala espina, ahora podía confirmar que quien sea que fuere el tipo frente a él, era poderoso

- "¿Ahora podrías responder a mi pregunta?" – Preguntó nuevamente, su voz calmada y educada, como si todo se tratara de una simple presentación -

- "Si, yo soy Endimión" – Respondió, titubeando si era lo mas correcto revelar su identidad – "¿Por qué me trajiste aquí¿Quién eres?" –

El extraño nuevamente se tomó unos segundos para contestar, y entonces, para sorpresa del guardián de la tierra, realizó una ligera reverencia, poniendo su mano derecha en su pecho, inclinándose levemente.

- "Endimión…" – Pronunció con voz pausada pero firme – "… Permíteme en primer lugar disculparme por transportarlo de esta forma al satélite natural de su planeta, pero los motivos que me obligan a hacer esto son de tan extrema relevancia que no deseaba que ningún terrícola por muy de su confianza que fuera, nos escuchara" –

- "¿La luna?" – Preguntó para sí mismo y analizó a su alrededor rápidamente, era un jardín, un enorme y perfecto cuidado jardín… rodeado por construcciones de mármol destruidas. Una sensación de nostalgia lo inundó – "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" –

El joven dejó su postura, pero en lugar de contestar, miró el suelo acercándose un poco hacia él, evadiendo cuidadosamente todas las flores que estaban a su alrededor.

- "¿No puedes reconocerme?" – Preguntó esquivando una flor, sin levantar la mirada – "¿No puedes reconocer el emblema que llevo puesto?" – Dijo señalando la insignia que colgaba de su pecho –

Darien miró con más detenimiento la insignia, parecía ser de oro, y tenía la forma de una estrella de ocho picos, rodeada por dos círculos de diferentes tamaños. (1)

Una vez mas aquellos círculos…

- "No" – Respondió con cierta sinceridad –

- "Me lo temía" – Dijo a su vez el chico dejando de caminar, a unos metros del príncipe – "Yo soy Marco, descendiente directo de la familia que rige la galaxia del triángulo y recientemente gobernante al mando (2)" –

- "¿Y se puede saber a que has venido desde tan lejos al sistema solar?" – Marco cerró los ojos ligeramente perturbado -

- "Endimión se honesto conmigo¿Es que de verdad no puedes reconocer mi emblema real?" –

El príncipe de la tierra enarcó una ceja¿A que debía tanta insistencia con su insignia de oro? Miró una vez más el sol de ocho picos.

No, su razón le decía que nunca lo había visto.

Pero su corazón de manera extraña le decía a gritos que si, que antes, mucho antes… él mismo la usó.

- "No" – Volvió a responder – "Nunca había visto algo igual, lo siento" –

- "No, en este caso yo lo siento por ti Endimión" – Contestó con nostalgia y miró la tierra – "Se ve que gobiernas un planeta muy hermoso… ¿Sabes? El tercer planeta del sistema solar siempre ha sido envidiado por muchos en todo el Universo, es una joya por si misma, un clima tan loable con sus habitantes es difícil de encontrar en cualquier otro lugar de cualquier otra galaxia" – Suspiró – "Lamento tanto que vayas a perderla…" –

Darien frunció el ceño.

– "Muy bien Marco, hablas mucho y no me has dicho nada¿Que es lo que quieres de mi¿Eres mi enemigo?" -

- "Ya te he dicho todo lo que necesitas saber…" – Volteó a verlo – "Entonces los rumores en verdad son ciertos, tú no sabes nada" –

- "¿Y según tu, que es lo que se supone que debo saber?" – Preguntó haciendo aparecer en su mano derecha una rosa roja. Si era un nuevo enemigo, como al parecer indicaba todo, no le quedaba de otra que luchar ahí mismo -

- "_Quien es tu familia… _Eso es lo que deberías conocer Endimión" – Pausó – "En el pasado, tus ancestros de esta galaxia cometieron una terrible falta e insultaron al Congreso Solar, y ellos, benevolentes creyeron erróneamente que tú en el presente restaurarías y devolverías el honor de la familia…" -

- "¿Mi familia?" - Darien se quedó de una pieza cuando escuchó esas palabras ¿Su familia?, un sentimiento de dolor embargó su corazón. La única familia que él tuvo desgraciadamente ya no estaba y de unos años para acá solo le quedaba Serena… y nada más - "No hables de lo que no sabes" – Dijo apretando con fuerza la rosa en su mano hasta hacerla sangrar – "Mis padres eran personas terrícolas comunes, es imposible que ellos cometieran cualquier tipo de ofensa contra ustedes… quienes quieran que sean" –

Marco de llevó una mano al mentón

- "Tengo entendido que tu eres la reencarnación del príncipe Endimión que vivió hace mil años… ¿Eso es cierto?" – Darien no respondió – "Son tus otros padres, los antiguos gobernantes de la tierra, el Rey Leander y la Reina Eleanor de los que yo hablo, son ellos los que cometieron la imprudencia de darle la espalda a su propio linaje" -

- "No puede ser…" – Endimión se quedó pensativo, él tenia recuerdos vagos de su vida anterior, y la mayoría de ellos estaban ligados a momentos vividos al lado de la princesa Serena… no recordaba a nadie más, ni siquiera a sus padres ¿Por qué? – "¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hicieron? dudo mucho que el único motivo que tengas para estar aquí sea que ellos los ignoraron…" -

Marco negó con la cabeza

- "Endimión, he hablado de mas, mi única misión aquí es despojarte de tu reino, de la tierra y de la Vía Láctea que no sabes gobernar, y no enseñarte lo que todos los integrantes de la familia del sol ya saben" – Respondió al tiempo que hacía sus ojos brillar de color dorado, el ambiente se electrizó y ráfagas de aire circularon a su alrededor -

- _"¿Familia del Sol?" –_ Pensó el príncipe cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo. El gobernante de la galaxia del triángulo extendió los brazos –

- "¡Endimión, gobernante sucesor de la tierra y por ende de la Vía Láctea¡Por incumplimiento de tu deber hacia tu galaxia y hacia los que conforman a la familia del Sol, yo Marco de Triangulum te ordeno que me entregues tu semilla estelar, ahora mismo!" -

Una ráfaga de luz dora se despidió de Marco en dirección a Darien, que apenas alcanzó a evadirla saltando hacia un lado y usando su rosa de transformación cambio sus ropas a los Tuxedo Mask.

- "¡No te será tan fácil!" – Gritó haciendo aparecer en su mano tres rosas y lanzándolas directamente en su contra pero las filosas flores se desintegraron a centímetros del rostro de Marco –

- "Maldición" – Masculló invocando inmediatamente otra rosa –

- "No te esfuerces…" – El gobernante alzó su mano derecha hasta la altura de su pecho – "Podrías darme pelea pero desgraciadamente para ti no sabes como manejar tu poder…" –De su pecho un pequeño resplandor se formó poco a poco creciendo de tamaño hasta tomar la forma de un cristal –

- "¡El cristal dorado!" – Tuxedo Mask abrió los ojos asombrado. Marco sostenía en su mano un cristal idéntico al que le quitara Sailor Galaxia hacia dos años – "¿Por qué?" –

- "¿Sorprendido? No deberías, tu no eres el único con el poder de un cristal forjado en el sol…" – El brillo del cristal dorado empezó a fluctuar – "¡Destello!" -

Un nuevo haz se dirigió a gran velocidad contra Darien que volvió a brincar defendiéndose del ataque, lanzó varias rosas contra Marco, pero todas se desintegraban antes de poder tocarlo.

- "No es posible" – Musitó al tocar el suelo, si las cosas seguían así, seguramente él lograría quitarle su semilla estelar… y de paso su vida – "_No permitiré que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que con Galaxia" – _Pensó sacando de entre sus ropas su bastón -

- "¿Crees que me gusta hacerte esto?" – Preguntó Marco con cierta tristeza en su rostro – "Si tus padres hubieran regido con sabiduría, yo no estaría aquí…"-

- "¡Ya deja de hablar de ellos!" – Darien corrió en dirección del gobernante de la galaxia del triangulo y trató de atacarlo con su báculo, pero un nuevo destello del cristal lo inmovilizó repentinamente - "¡Ah!" – Endimión trató de moverse, pero frustrantemente no pudo -

- "Lo siento…" – Dijo llegando hasta la altura de Darien – "_Primo_… te prometo restaurar el honor de _nuestra_ familia y gobernar con mano dura la Vía Láctea, todas las naciones reconocerán a la familia del Sol y darán la pleitesía que nos merecemos" – Alzó su mano a la altura del pecho de Darien -

- "¡No!" – Gritó al sentir un fuerte dolor, idéntico al que sufriera cuando Neherenia atacó. Un haz de luz comenzó a emerger del cuerpo de Darien y tomó la forma de una semilla estelar -

- "¡¡ALTO!!" –

Una fuerte presencia se dejó sentir de pronto en el jardín, Marco retiró la mano del pecho del príncipe y miró en dirección de las columnas destruidas.

- "¿Quién esta ahí?" – Preguntó y al momento una hermosa mujer de porte elegante y una marca de luna creciente en su frente, apareció -

- "Detente" – Ordenó dando unos pasos hacia el gobernante, Marco enarcó una ceja y dejó de inmovilizar a Darien que cayó al suelo con su cristal dorado muy cerca de él –

- "¿Serena?" – Susurró entre abriendo los ojos con la poca conciencia que aun le quedaba, la mujer que estaba ahí se parecía tanto a ella… los rasgos de su cara y la marca de su rostro, el cabello peinado con odangos, solo cambiaba el tono de un color rosa pálido -

- "¿Quién eres?" – Preguntó Marco cuando la mujer quedó a escasos metros de él -

- "Debería ser yo quien le preguntara eso" – Respondió – "Soy miembro de la familia real de la Luna, y gobernante del mismo, mi nombre es Serenity" –

- "La Reina Serenity" – Marco abrió ligeramente los ojos de la impresión y como hiciera con Darien, realizó un ligera reverencia – "Su majestad, no sabía que aun se encontrara entre las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue su reino, tenía informes de que usted estaba muerta desde hace mucho tiempo" –

- "Falsas noticias me temo ¿Se puede saber quien es usted y que es lo que le está haciendo a mi pobre jardín?" –

- "Perdón por el daño ocasionado. Mi nombre es Marco de Triangulum, gobernante de la galaxia del mismo nombre, y miembro de la familia del Sol. Es todo un honor conocerla" – Dijo salvando la distancia entre ellos, y con delicadeza tomó la mano de Serenity y la besó –

- "Rey Marco, es para mi un privilegio conocer a otro miembro de su familia…" – Miró de reojo a Darien que trató de incorporarse quedando de rodillas, su cuerpo comenzaba hacerse transparente – "… ¿Puedo saber por que están reunidos dos señores de galaxias diferentes en mi Luna?" –

- "Por error mío me temo, creía que la Luna estaba deshabitada y decidí tomarla como punto de encuentro entre Endimión y yo…" – El cristal dorado de Marco que seguía brillando a la altura de su pecho, desapareció dentro de su cuerpo – "Reina Serenity, tengo que infórmale que desde este momento el príncipe Endimión ya no es gobernante de la Vía Láctea, nuestro congreso decidió revocarle ese derecho y estoy aquí para avisarle a usted y a todos los demás planetas habitados del nuevo cambio. Ahora seré yo su nuevo señor" – Dijo y dió media vuelta con dirección a la semilla entelar de Darien –

Serenity agravó el rostro y su miarada se ensombreció

- "Rey Marco, deténganse" – El gobernante la miró sobre su hombro –

- "¿Perdón?" –

- "No mate a Endimión, por favor" – El gobernante dio media vuelta -

- "¿Sabe que lo que me esta diciendo puede ser tomando como traición a mi familia?" –

La Reina negó silenciosamente

- "Conozco… o mas bien conocí a algunos familiares de su distinguido linaje, y se, por muy buenas fuentes que ustedes son personas de honor, que no revocarían el derecho de nacimiento del príncipe heredero solo por gusto" –

- "Parece estar usted muy bien informada… Serenity" –

- "Y por lo mismo" – Continuó – "Pido que a el príncipe Endimión se le la oportunidad de defenderse" –

- "Ya se la di" – Respondió Marco desilusionadamente – "Y falló" –

- "Pero en igualdad de condiciones" –

Marco desglosó una imperceptible sonrisa, en su siempre serio rostro

- "Su majestad¿Por qué debería de hacer eso? en este momento tengo su semilla en mi mano" – Dijo alzando el brazo, el cristal dorado de Darien flotó hasta su mano – "Y por lo tanto, su poder, la tierra y todo lo que conlleva ya es mío" –

Serenty siguió el movimiento del cristal detenidamente, cuando se posó en la mano de Marco, casi pudo sentir que todo estaba perdido, pero apretando ligeramente su mano insistió

- "Él no sabe como defenderse, casi ha sido un ultraje lo que ha hecho, pero no es culpa de él, el Rey Leander así lo dictó" –

- "¿Los conoció?" – Pregunto sumamente interesado. Ella asintió –

- "Otórguele una nueva oportunidad al príncipe de devolver el honor a su familia del Sol, le doy mi palabra de Reina de que puede confiar en él" –

Marco entre cerró los ojos y fijo su vista en el cristal dorado del gobernante de la Vía Láctea, podía sentir todo su poder, el sol donde forjó era mucho mas poderoso que el sol del que provenía su cristal

Miró a soslayo a Endimión, su cuerpo estaba a punto de desaparecer y en unos minutos más moriría. Él tenía órdenes de matarlo y con mano dura, volver a poner orden en la Vía Láctea, pero… cuando aceptó la misión, su corazón internamente había deseado una lucha justa contra un igual.

Volteó a ver la Reina, quien se mantenía firme y tranquila frente a su presencia. Se rió de sí mismo, tenía que prender a decir que no a las mujeres bonitas…

- "Tengo que admitir que esperaba que el príncipe me diera una mejor batalla, no me gusta ganar tan fácil, quiero que todos en el universo sepan de mi poder y me respeten por eso, no por ganar ante los mas débiles" – Dijo dejando a la semilla estelar flotar hasta Darien y que esta se desintegrara una vez mas en su cuerpo –

- "¡Ah!" – Tuxedo Mask emitió un quejido de dolor, su cuerpo antes transparente comenzó poco a poco a materializarse –

- "Endimión" – Marco se acercó hasta él y lo miró fijamente – "A partir de este momento tienes solo dos opciones, una: volver a restaurar tu reino, tanto en la tierra como en toda tu galaxia, o dos: enfrentarte a mi y de manera definitiva, si vuelvo quietarte tu semilla estelar" – Miró de reojo a la Reina – "No habrá quien me haga cambiar de opinión y tomare tu lugar. ¿Lo has entendido?" –

Darien alzó la cabeza, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, miró fijamente a Marco y asintió, aunque no sabía lo que tenia que hacer

Marco miró el universo que se apreciaba desde el jardín de la luna

- "El tiempo pasa muy rápido en este sistema solar, te doy dos meses para tu respuesta, y la de los demás planetas" – Los ojos del gobernante volvieron a brillar, la Reina Serenity lo observó detenidamente ¿Qué estaba haciendo? –

Flotando en el espacio, la nave dorada que atravesara el sistema solar, abrió inmediatamente una de sus puertas y de ellas varias luces fugases salieron disparadas a gran velocidad en distintas direcciones del universo

El gobernante volteó en dirección de la Reina

- "Su majestad Serenity, en usted recae la responsabilidad del príncipe, espero que haya tomado la decisión mas acertada, por que si llego a ser yo el próximo señor, siento decirle que no tolerare que vuelva a interferir en mis decisiones" -

- "Descuide, no ocurrirá" – La Reina Serenity realizó una reverencia y Marco contestó con una propia, entonces el cuerpo del gobernante de la galaxia del triángulo destelló y desapareció con dirección a la nave dorada -

Al quedarse solos la Reina suspiró.

- "Esto es peor de lo que me temía" – Miró a su alrededor, su precioso jardín… se encontraba seriamente dañado-

Pero no importaba mucho, volvería a crecer…

Aún quedaba una oportunidad.

- "¿Cómo te sientes?" – Preguntó arrodillándose al lado de Darien, con una ligera sonrisa –

- "Creo que…" - Un fuerte dolor no lo dejó continuar – "… bien" –

- "Endimión…" – Ella movió la cabeza des aprobatoriamente – "Acompañe, tenemos que hablar" –

- "Gracias… Reina Serenity" – Dijo Darien levantándose, apoyándose con su bastón y la miró profundamente. Era idéntica a Serena, no cabía duda que era su madre, la antigua soberana del Antiguo Milenio de Plata – "¿Puedo preguntarle algo?" –

Ella asintió

- "Si, pero después…" – Volteo la cabeza hacia el universo – "Quedarnos aquí es peligroso, hay un lugar en el que podremos estar medianamente a salvo, sígueme" –

Darien asintió, y apoyándose en el bastón, siguió a la Reina dentro de las ruinas milenarias, con más preguntas que respuestas.

Lo que acaba de pasar y lo que pasaría, tardaría muchas centurias en olvidar.

* * *

(1) La imagen del emblema del sol con ocho picos, lo pueden en mi profile, en el link que puse para que vean todas las imágenes de las que hablo.

(2) Información de Wikipedia, acerca de esta galaxia del triángulo:

La **Galaxia del Triángulo** (también conocida como**Galaxia espiral M33**, **Objeto Messier 33**, **Messier 33**,**M33** o **NGC 598**), es una galaxia espiral tipo Sc localizada en la constelación del Triangulum. Es pequeña en comparación con sus vecinas mayores como la Vía Láctea y la Galaxia de Andrómeda, pero su tamaño es por término medio parecido al del resto de galaxias espirales del universo.

Ahora, creo que hay más dudas que respuestas :3. Una que otra respuesta se da en el próximo capítulo

Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 04

Desató su largo cabello, el cual cayó libremente por toda su espalda hasta el suelo, y con mucho cuidado lo acarició con la palma de su mano.

Un suspiro de tristeza abandonó sus labios y miró el cielo…

Que mas que cielo era la infinidad del espacio…

Se sentó con elegancia en la fría roca del asteroide donde se encontraba, una roca sin vida que flotaba libremente entre multitud de estrellas.

Con cuidado, deshizo los nudos que se habían formado en su cabello, y se entretuvo varios minutos en eso… después de todo, no tenía nada que hacer.

Ella no tenía un hogar

No tenia planeta al cual regresar

Ni personas que visitar

Por que ella hacía mucho tiempo mató a su gente para después destruir su planeta

Cinco luces diferentes viajaron a gran velocidad por el universo, cada una de distinto tamaño y color, pero todas con un solo objetivo: Darles un 'aviso' a los mas importantes 'Señores' que reinan en la Vía Láctea, de que la Familia de Sol estaba de vuelta y no de muy buen humor.

Las luces siguieron una misma dirección y pasaron muy cerca del asteroide donde ella descansaba, obligándola a dejar su actividad y voltearlas a ver

- "¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?" – Se preguntó levantándose siguiendo la dirección de los destellos que se separaron en diferentes direcciones, cada una con el destino de visitar un planeta diferente –

La mujer tomó su casco que reposaba en la misma piedra que se sentara y se lo ajustó, al instante su cabello rubio con puntas rojas se acomodó en el y su ropa, que consistía en un sencillo vestido blanco se transformó en su uniforme de combate de color dorado.

Sailor Galaxia juntó sus muñecas y un aura dorada con finos bordes rojos emergió rodeándola, flexionó las rodillas y saltó rumbo al espacio, con el fin de perseguir a una de las luces.

No podía equivocarse, ella conocía a todos los habitantes de la galaxia, y sabia… que los que despedían aquellas energías no eran pertenecientes a la suya.

* * *

_Planeta del Fuego_

Seiya se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y pateó imaginariamente una piedra en el camino, a su lado la gente del planeta pasaba de un lado a otro sin siquiera mirarlo.

Seiya sonrió.

Recordó como cuando estaba en la tierra, difícil era el lugar donde podía estar sin que alguna señorita o muchas de ellas se le abalanzaran pidiéndole un autógrafo, fotografía, o quien sabe que más.

Y ahora… bueno, la gente del planeta de fuego, también solía idolatrarlo, pero no él, sino a Sailor Star Fighter.

Agradecía que ellos no supieran que él Seiya Kou y la guerrera eran la misma persona.

Siguió con su paseo, aquella tarde era la primera que tenia libre desde hacia muchos meses, luego de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, él junto con su princesa, Yaten y Taiki, habían tenido la abrumante obligación de encontrar un nuevo planeta en el cual vivir, y comenzar con la repatriación de todos los habitantes que huyeran de su antiguo hogar por culpa de Galaxia.

Ellos tuvieron suerte.

La mayoría de su gente sobrevivió, exiliada, pero lo hizo.

Muchos otros cayeron sin compasión bajo la fría mano de esa mujer…

- "¡Mira, esta precioso!" –

- "¡Déjame ver!" –

Seiya levantó ligeramente la vista, enfrente de él caminaban dos señoritas que se divertían con un peluche, las dos portaban uniforme por lo que posiblemente regresaban de las escuelas improvisadas que existían por todo el planeta.

Las dos eran bajitas y una de ellas tenía el pelo rubio y largo

- "¿Bombón?" – Preguntó cuando su vista lo engañó y le pareció ver una mujer de coletas rubias –

Seiya agitó la cabeza con fuerza, otra vez tenia la visión de una mujer de coletas rubias

_- "Serena… ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?" – _Pensó alejándose de la avenida principal y caminando por entre los edificios, la mayoría de ellos en plena construcción – "Demonios… Aun falta mucho por hacer" – Dijo para sí con desgana – "¿Qué nunca vamos a terminar?" -

Todas las Sailors Star Lights junto con su princesa Kakyuu tenían trabajo de sobra desde que encontrarán un nuevo hogar. Taiki reorganizaba el sistema de la educación entre la gente, Yaten el departamento la salud, y él tenia entre sus manos la seguridad de todo el planeta.

Se llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza

A veces se preguntaba como es que no se había dado un tiro con tantas presiones

Y su princesa…

Seiya la recordó con una sonrisa…

Ella se llevaba la peor parte, por que además de supervisar el trabajo de los tres, estaba llevando las relaciones diplomáticas con los planetas mas cercanos.

Y nunca se quejaba, jamás la había visto decir lo cansada que estaba y más, cuando era tan notorio para los tres.

Salió de entre los edificios y se dirigió a una de las colinas mas altas de la ciudad, desde de ahí se podía ver casi toda la ciudad y parte del horizonte, el calor de los tres soles que iluminaban su planeta no era tan fuerte a esa hora, el cielo teñido de rojo provocaba un ambiente melancólico.

Seiya se sentó en uno de los pocos árboles que la colina poseía, la vegetación era escasa en ese lugar, y se dedicó a hacer lo que mas le gustaba

Recordarla

Recordar las largas horas de clases que se sentaba detrás de ella, y recordar como la veía sufrir con las clases de matemáticas y física

- "Serena-Bombón" – Dijo riendo, al rememorar el apodo que le puso el primer día de clases –

Se acordó también de las salidas que tenían sus amigos y las amigas de ella, siempre terminaban en algún tipo de problema.

Pero valía la pena… todo valía la pena, si podía pasar segundos más con su compañía.

¿Por qué se había enamorado de la persona equivocada?

¿O es que no era la equivocada?

Recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del árbol.

- "¿Qué habría pasado si me hubiera conocido antes que a él?" – Susurró mirando el cielo, todo estaba tan pacífico y tan tranquilo –

Seiya entrecerró los ojos, a lo lejos, en el cielo una pequeña luz se alcanzaba a mirar, y él estaba seguro que no era ninguna estrella, las estrellas jamás se veían por que en el Planeta del Fuego, no existía la noche.

Se levantó precavido, la luz comenzaba a aumentar de tamaño y se dirigía exactamente hacia su planeta.

- "¿Pero que diablos?" – Seiya abrió el comunicador que traía en la muñeca con forma de reloj – "¡Yaten, Taiki!" –

_- "¿Y ahora que quieres Seiya?" – Respondió Yaten de mal humor – "Ya te dije que no pienso seguir con tu broma terrícola de ¿Adivina quien es?" – _

_- "… ¿Sucede algo?" – Dijo por su parte Taiki, más prudente – _

- "¡Tenemos problemas!" – Gritó Seiya abriendo los ojos, cuando la luz se impactó en medio de la ciudad, causando una gran explosión – "¡Vengan pero YA!" –

Seiya cortó la comunicación y empezó a correr en dirección a la explosión, toda la gente en cambio corría en dirección contraria tratando de escapar del humo y del fuego

- "¡¡Poder de lucha estelar!!" – Gritó trasformándose en Sailor Star Fighter –

Por otro lado, en medio de la ciudad al momento del impacto se formó un enorme cráter, y dentro del este se pudo apreciar como la luz que chocó empezaba a tomar forma poco a poco hasta adoptar la constitución de una persona rodeada de luz azul.

El ser abrió los ojos y salió del cráter de un salto, miró hacia su alrededor tratando de ubicarse y sin más alzó el brazo derecho para bajarlo de manera rápida, provocando con esto una ráfaga de energía que corto uno de los edificios cercanos en dos.

La persona de luz volvió a repetir el mismo acto, una y otra vez con tres edificios mas, mientras caminaba con dirección indefinida

- "¡¡Láser de estrella fugaz!!" –

Un látigo de energía emergió de entre las columnas de humo formadas e impactó directamente con el ser, deteniéndolo y estrellándolo fuertemente contra el pavimento metros atrás.

Sailor Star Fighter emergió dentro del humo y enfrento sumamente enojada a su enemigo

- "¿Quién eres tu?" – Preguntó al ser que se incorporó sin responder y se lanzó a gran velocidad contra ella tratando de asestarle un golpe – "¡Si lo que quieres es pelear, te voy a dar el gusto!" – Dijo Fighter que se solo se dedicaba a esquivar cada uno de los golpes, dio un salto y un giro sobre el ser quedando detrás de él, quien emitido un gruñido de sorpresa – "¡Toma esto!" – La Sailor trató de darle una patada, pero cuando su bota tocó la luz una ráfaga de electricidad la sacudió despidiéndola varios metros – "¡Ahh!" -

El ser de luz giró para encarar a la Sailor, alzó su brazo y lo bajó creando una ráfaga, Fighter solo atinó cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperar lo peor

- "¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!" –

- "¿Qué?" – Fighter abrió los ojos cuando sintió como era cargada en brazos – "¿Healer?" –

- "Me tardo un segundo más y estas muerta" – Respondió Sailor Star Healer que había rescatado a su compañera a tiempo de que la ráfaga cortante los alcanzara – "… Algo de lo que no me quejaría tanto" – Finalizó dejando a Fighter en el suelo –

- "… gracias… creo" – Respondió cuando se dejo sentir otra explosión, a lo lejos Sailor Star Maker peleaba con su enemigo – "Vamos" –

Healer asintió y ambas fueron a apoyar a su compañera que tenia ya varias cortadas en los brazos

- "¡Ahhh!" – Gritó Maker cuando fue empujada violentamente contra el edificio – "¿Qué es esa cosa?" –

- "Si tu no lo sabes yo menos" – Dijo Fighter llegando hasta ella – "¿Te encuentras bien?" – Maker asintió ––

- "¿Y que vamos hacer?" – Preguntó Healer en posición de defensa al ver como el ser de luz caminaba hacia ellas y despedía más ráfagas cortantes – "¡Cuidado!" – Las tres Sailors saltaron al mismo tiempo -

- "¡Láser de estrella fugaz!" – Fighter atacó pero la persona de luz eludió su ataque con habilidad -

- "¡Propongo atacar las tres al mismo tiempo!" – Dijo Maker preparándose, las demás la imitaron –

- "¡Láser de estrella fugaz!" –

- "¡Infierno estelar de Healer!" -

- "¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!" –

Los tres ataques fueron invocados al mismo tiempo y con tal fuerza que se combinaron en uno solo, la persona de luz saltó pero el poder de las tres Sailors lo siguió.

- "¡¡Ahhh!!" – El ser de luz gritó con voz gutural, y se impacto fuertemente contra el suelo, abriendo un nuevo cráter, un cierto humo salió de su cuerpo –

Las tres Sailors se acercaron prudentemente, para su sorpresa la luz del ser comenzó a desaparecer revelando la identidad de su enemigo… una joven y bella mujer que vestía un traje de una sola pieza color azul.

- "¿Cómo es posible?" – Maker se acercó a la chica y acercó su mano a su cuello dudó un segundo pero finalmente le tomó el pulso – "Esta viva" –

- "Perfecto, yo me encargo de darle el último golpe" – Dijo Healer tronándose los nudillos -

- "¿Tu que opinas?" – Le pregunto Maker a la Sailor que se mantenía distanciada – "¿Qué hacemos con ella?" –

Fighter agravó el rostro

- "¿Qué haría Sailor Moon en este caso?" – Respondió pensativa – "Opino que… hay que dejarla con vida y preguntarle que es lo que quiere y por que nos atacó…" –

- "¿¡Estas loca!?" – Gritó Healer – "¡Que Sailor Moon actuara de esa forma tan…. particular no significa que nosotros actuemos de la misma forma!" –

- "Y su forma de ser es lo que permitió que el balance de la galaxia volviera Healer, nunca olvides eso" – Dijo Fighter con voz autoritaria a su compañera –

- "Haz lo que quieras" –

- "Eso haré" – Fighter tomó entre brazos a la muchacha y la cargó – "La llevaré al castillo y la custodiaré, ustedes…." –

- "Nosotras nos encargamos" – Respondió Maker adivinando sus pensamientos –

- "Gracias" – Le sonrió y se fue brincando entre los edificios llevando a su enemigo al castillo del Planeta de Fuego –

- "¿De verdad estas de acuerdo con lo que Fighter esta haciendo?" – Preguntó Healer a Maker –

- "No del todo, pero si con ella deja de pensar en Sailor Moon por lo menos un día, entonces lo permitiré, además…" – Se cruzó de brazos – "Aun falta por ver que dice la princesa" –

- "Sailor Moon… estoy en deuda por salvarnos, pero nunca actuaré ni pensaré como ella" – Dijo Healer mirando a su alrededor todos los daños –

- "Y no tienes por que, cada quien es una persona individual" – Sailor Star Maker también observó a su alrededor, no había nadie, todos habían escapado, entonces un pequeño brilló llamó su atención en un edifico, agudizo la vista y le pareció ver una ave… un ave muy extraña – "Helaer… ¿Ves eso?" – Señaló el edificio –

- "¿Qué cosa?" – Volteó en dirección que le señalaban, pero el brillo ya no estaba – "Ahí no hay nada… ¿Te sientes bien Maker?" –

- "… Ya no se, desde hace días tengo un mal presentimiento. Tengo la sensación de que algo va ocurrir pero ignoro que" –

Helaer se cruzó de brazos

- "¿Sueños premonitorios otra vez?" – (1)

- "No… solo la sensación" –

Healer bufó

- "Tenemos trabajo" – Dijo por toda respuesta y Maker la siguió –

Ambas Sailors desaparecieron entre la ciudad, a lo lejos, el ojo de una ave brilló y emprendió el vuelo, desapareciendo en el aire.

* * *

_Ilusión_

Todos los seres mágicos de aquel extraño pero maravilloso lugar escaparon rápidamente cuando 'algo' comenzó atacarlos, las hadas emprendieron el vuelo y solo algunas mas valientes se detuvieron el tiempo suficiente para observar detenidamente lo que parecía ser una persona de luz blanca.

El ser lanzó una esfera que provocó una fuerte explosión y las últimas hadas inmediatamente salieron volando. El boque rápidamente comenzó a incendiarse.

Los unicornios relincharon y galoparon con velocidad, desgraciadamente una de las crías se enredó entre los arbustos quedando atrapada, la madre regresó sobre sus pasos y trató de morder las hojas cuando aquel ser se les acercó y con una mano lanzó una esfera de energía

- "¡Eso si que no!" – Gritó una persona que se interpuso entre la esfera y los unicornios, juntó las dos dagas que cargaba una en cada mano y repelió hacia el cielo la esfera. – "¿Quién eres tu?" –

El ser no respondió, se arrojó en contra de la persona en una sucesión rápida de golpes logrando asestare varios, estrellándolo contra uno de los árboles cerca de los unicornios, el bebé unicornio que seguía atrapado relinchó.

- "Rayos..." – Musitó, sosteniéndose del tronco del árbol -

- "¿Problemas Ojo de Pez?" – Pregunto una voz, arriba de uno de los árboles, tanto la aludida (2) como el ser de luz voltearon, ahí dos hombres los observaban –

- "¿Te ayudamos?" – Preguntó el segundo hombre –

- "¡Ojo de Águila, Ojo de Tigre¡¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!!" –

- "Pues…" – Ojo de Tigre no tuvo tiempo de contestar, por que el ser de luz despidió varias ráfagas de luz que cortaron el árbol e incendiaron gran parte de los alrededores – "¡Ojo de Águila, ayúdala mientras yo lo entretengo!" -

- "¡De acuerdo!" – Respondió dando un salto hasta su compañera – "¿Estas bien?" – La ayudó a incorporarse –

- "Si, solo mi orgullo está herido" –

- "Uff!! Entonces yo que tu, curaría eso pronto" – Le respondió sonriendo –

- "No me molestes" – Gruñó y lo empujó, por su parte Ojo de Tigre usando su látigo había lograda atrapar una de las manos de su enemigo –

- "Te tengo" – Dijo cuado el ser jaló de la cuerda con su brazo tratando de soltarse – "Es inútil, no hay nada que pueda escaparse de mi látigo" –

- "¡Ah!" – Gritó el ser emitiendo una poderosa descarga por todo su cuerpo que se propagó por el látigo llegando hasta Ojo de Tigre, dándole una fuerte sacudida –

- "¡¡Ahhh!!" – Gritó alcanzándose a soltar cayendo sobre sus rodillas –

- "¡¡Ojo de Tigre!!" – Ojo de Pez corrió hasta él –

- "Es… estoy bien, esa cosa… me tomó desprevenido… " –

- "¿No que nada podía contra tu látigo?" – Preguntó irónicamente Ojo de Águila interponiéndose entre él y el ser de luz –

- "¡Ca… Cállate!" –

- "¡Flamas!" – Gritó Ojo de Águila tomando de su cinto una antorcha que se incendio por si misma, y una ráfaga de fuego se estrelló contra su enemigo que gritó guturalmente cayendo sobre su espalda –

- "¡Mi turno!" – Dijo Ojo de Tigre ignorando sus heridas y con látigo en mano envolvió el cuerpo del ser que se estaba levantando – "Dos podemos jugar el mismo juego ¡Rayos!" – Una fuerte descarga emergió de su arma que se descargó en el enemigo que gritó fuertemente despidiendo una luz segadora, los tres ex integrantes del Circo de Death Moon cerraron los ojos, al abrirlos pudieron observar que enrollado en el látigo se encontraba un joven desmayado - "¿Que pasó?" – Ojo de Tigre soltó al chico que cayó de frente –

- "No entiendo… ¿Quién es ese?" – Preguntó Ojo de Águila –

- "¡No es momento de decir eso!" – Ojo de Pez señaló el bosque que se quemaba – "¡Tenemos que parar el incendio!" –

- "¿Pero como?" – Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, las llamas se alzaban fuertemente ocasionando un gran calor, los unicornios atrapados volvieron a relinchar y Ojo de Pez corrió para liberarlos, una vez hecho esto tanto la cría como la madre salieron corriendo, ella sonrió –

- "¡Ojo de Pez deja de distraerte!" – Ella volteó y observó como unos árboles acaban de caer muy cerca de sus compañeros atrapándolos entre el fuego – "¡Lanzas de hielo!" – Gritó reaccionando y de los cuchillos que usaba como armas emergieron filosas dagas de hielo que se impactaron contra el fuego apaciguándolo – "¡Esto no va a funcionar mucho tiempo!" -

- "¿Qué hacemos?" – Gruñó Ojo de Águila –

En ese instante y de la nada las flamas comenzaron a apaciguarse cuando una fuerte presencia se dejó sentir por todo el bosque, los tres voltearon en dirección de la presencia, ahí, en un sendero apareció la figura del Soberano de Ilusión y máximo guardián del cristal dorado

- "¡Señor Eliot!" – Exclamaron los tres asombrados –

Eliot siguió caminando, a cada paso que daba el fuego a su alrededor se extinguía, llegó hasta el centro del bosque y su aura blanquecina se expandió desapareciendo todo rastro de las flamas

- "¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" – Preguntó tranquilamente a los tres jóvenes que una vez, hacia poco tiempo fueron sus enemigos y ahora habían pasado a ser parte de sus criaturas y mas aún, sus protectores – "¿Quién es él?" –

- "No lo sabemos, Señor Eliot" - Ojo de Pez colocó boca arriba al extraño chico, cuya ropa era de una sola pieza color blanco – "Se escuchó una fuerte explosión en el bosque, mis compañeros y yo venimos a investigar y cuando nos dimos cuenta…" –

- "¡Ese tipo despedía luces por todos lados e inició el incendio!" – Interrumpió Ojo de Tigre gesticulando – "¡Casi nos mata!" –

- "Hum, nos costó trabajo controlarlo, pero lo hicimos… ¿Qué va hacer con él?" – Ojo de Águila se acercó hasta Eliot que miraba fijamente al chico, su mirada se posó en su pecho donde la insignia de un sol con ocho picos resplandecía y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente –

- "Ellos…" – Susurró impactado – "Han vuelto…" –

- "¿Quiénes?" – Preguntó la mujer acariciando suavemente el rostro del joven, ladeó ligeramente el rostro – "Es guapo" -

- "Pero como puedes decir eso…" – Comentó Ojo de Tigre con asco –

- "Ojo de Tigre, Ojo de Pez, Ojo de Águila" – Dijo Eliot con voz preocupada – "Llévenlo al palacio y asegúrense de que no pueda escapar" – Los tres se voltearon ver y asintieron – "Yo tengo algo que hacer… los veré después" –

- "¿Se encuentra bien?" – Preguntó Ojo de Águila. Eliot negó suavemente –

- "No, me temo mucho que pronto tendremos otra batalla" – Su rostro se ensombreció – "El heredero debe volver a reclamar lo que es suyo… y si no lo hace… muy pronto seremos exiliados de Ilusión" -

El Soberano no dijo más y se retiró a las profundidades del bosque, a un pequeño templo que no visitara desde la batalla contra Neherenia.

* * *

_Death Moon_

- "Aquí tiene su té Reina Neherenia" – Dijo una señorita al servir la bebida y dejarla frente a su Reina en la mesita de su cuarto –

- "Muchas gracias Li¿Pero cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas reina cuando estamos a solas?" – Dijo sonriéndole tiernamente –

- "Oh! lo siento mucho su majestad, pero no puedo evitar tratarla con el respecto que ustedes se merece" – La Reina negó derrotada –

- "Esta bien, esta bien, pero prométeme que lo intentarás¿De acuerdo?" –

Li asintió y de la bandeja de plata que cargara tomó uno de los platitos

- "Sus consejeros me dijeron que evitara darle dulces, pero me robé de la cocina unas cuantas galletas, sus preferidas, espero las acepte" –

- "¿Y como voy a negarme a eso?" – Tomó una de las galletas y se la llevó ala boca – "Muchas gracias" –

- "A ti Neherenia, por ser la mejor Reina que Death Moon pueda tener" – Respondió con una ligera reverencia y abandonó el cuarto, al instante en la puerta entró otra mujer casi tan alta como la Reina y se sentó frente a ella – "Nisa… ¿Quieres una?" – Le mostró el plato con las galletas –

- "¿Me estas invitando?" –

- "¿Tu que crees?" –

Nisa sonrió, ella era una muchacha de largo cabello oscuro siempre atado en una cola de caballo, su edad debía oscilar por los 25 años, era alta y delgada, una de las guardianas de la Reina y capitán del ejército de Death Moon, y por sobre todo… la mejora amiga de Neherenia.

Después de la cruel batalla que ella sostuviera contra Sailor Moon, y que la princesa de la luna llena le diera una segunda oportunidad, Neherenia cumplió su sueño de tener un amigo, ahora, años mas tarde, ella tenía la bendición de contar con Nisa como su amiga y confidente, y no solo ella, sino casi todos en el castillo habían pasado a ser sus 'hermanos'

- "Ya casi todo está listo para el festival del día de sol" – Comentó Nisa recargándose en el respaldo de la silla –

- "Será un evento fabuloso" – Opinó bebiendo de su té, ella era gobernante de una luna a la que nunca le llegaban los rayos de ningún sol, pero cada doscientos años lunares, pasaba muy cerca de Death Moon un cometa con tanta luz que iluminaba su pequeña luna durante algunas horas, en honor a esto se prepararan con un gran festival 'Del día del Sol' en alusión a la intensa luz que despedía aquel cometa –

- "Ya quiero que llegue ese día, podré salir y conocer por primera vez el mundo de una manera más cálida" – Dijo sonriendo, Neherenia asintió recordando cuando en la Tierra sintió los rayos de sol por algunos segundos, era una sensación tan dulce… -

Una fuerte sacudida se dejó sentir de pronto por todo el castillo

- "¿Un temblor?" – Preguntó la Reina al mirar su taza de té vibrar, su guardaespaldas corrió hacia el balcón y vio atónita como una extraña energía se estrellaba contra la ciudad – "¡Su Majestad, quédese aquí y por ningún motivo se le ocurra salir!" – Ordenó abandonando la habitación, Neherenia asintió cuando un fuerte temblor recorrer su cuerpo, volteo en dirección de la explosión y frunció el ceño –

- "¡Corran, CORRAN!" – Gritó un señor que ayudaba a toda la gente de Death Moon a huir de la cosa de luz que los atacaba –

Un intento de persona color amarillo emergió de la explosión y sin compasión atacó a todos y a todo, muchas casas estabas ya destruidas y la gente trataba desesperada de huir.

El enemigo gruñó y dos rayos salieron despedidos ocasionando varias explosiones a lo lejos

- "¡Detente!" – El ser giró a sus espaldas, una jovencita encabezaba todo un escuadrón, todos armados con espadas – "¡Ataquen!" – Ordenó y los soldados se lanzaron al ataque del ser que brincó al aire y despidió más ráfagas luminosas que hirieron a la mayor parte de los soldados –

Nisa desenfundó su espada y se lanzó contra el ser de luz, levanto su arma sobre su cabeza y le asestó un golpe

- "Im… Imposible" – Nisa estaba atónita, aquella… cosa, detuvo su ataque con el dorso de su brazo y la empujó hacia atrás con fuerza, ella dio un giro sobre el aire – "Demonios…" – Su enemigo emitió un sonido que asemejaba a una risa, y volvió a atacarla, ella tuvo que dar varios saltos hacia atrás –

- "¡Ahora verás!" – Uno de los soldados trató de atacar por la espalda al ser, pero una fuerte energía lo envolvió dándole una fuerte descarga –

- "¡Zeth!" –

Neherenia corrió por entre las calles abandonadas, todos estaban refugiados en el castillo por órdenes suyas y tomando un descuido de los guardas y consejeros, ella había logrado salir del castillo y correr hasta donde estaba Nisa y lo que estuviera atacándolos.

Respiró con fuerza cuando llegó al campo de batalla, estaba sorprendida… muchos de sus mas fuertes y fieles soldados yacían inconcientes y los que no... trataban de ayudar a su superior infructuosamente

- "¡¡Nisa!!" -

- "¡¡Neherenia, largo de aquí!!" - Gritó distrayéndose al distinguir la presencia de su Reina -

- "¡Cuidado!" – Gritó otro soldados cuando el ser de luz moviéndose rápidamente alcanzó a Nisa golpeándola en el estómago –

- "Ah…" – La guardaespaldas cayó sobre sus rodillas sin aire, el enemigo despidió un rayo de energía, Nisa abrió la boca y todo a su alrededor desapareció consumido por el estallido -

Cuando el humo desapareció solo se pudo apreciar un boquete en el suelo, y ningún rastro de la guardaespaldas de la Reina.

Neherenia abrió grandemente los ojos

- "Ni…Nisa" – Musitó espantada, el ser de luz giró en dirección de la Reina y el resto de los soldados se interpusieron defendiéndola –

- "¡Zeth llévatela!" - Dijo uno de los soldados mas veteranos – "¡Ahora!" –

- "¡Si!" – Zeth tomó de la mano a Neherenia pero ella no se movió – "Su majestad… tenemos que irnos…" –

- "No" – Respondió ella firmemente - "Háganse a un lado" – Ordenó fríamente, todos la miraron sobre su hombro, la Reina lucia diferente, sus ojos se habían oscurecido y su blanca piel adquirió un tono mas grisáceo –

- "¿Su majestad?" – Volvió a preguntar Zeth, pero ella dio unos pasos frente a los soldados encarando al ser de luz –

- "¡¡Yo soy la Reina de Death Moon, mi nombre es Neherenia y por la autoridad que tengo, te ordeno que te detengas ahora mismo o te atengas a las consecuencias!!" –

El ser de luz se detuvo y dudó unos cuantos segundos pero inmediatamente la agredió con ráfagas de energía, ella alzó su mano y de esta emergieron relámpagos oscuros que neutralizaron el ataque de su enemigo.

El ser se quedó quieto asombrado, Neherenia volvió repetir su ataque esta vez con mas fuerza, sus rayos oscuros impactaron una vez mas provocándole gran daño a su enemigo que gritó.

- "¡¿Por qué estas aquí?!" – Volvió a preguntar – "¡¿Por qué mataste a mi amiga?!" – Neherenia invocó una vez mas el poder que le otorgaba la luna de la muerte pero el ser de luz esquivó los rayos y expulsó toda su fuerza en un solo relámpago -

- "¡No!" – Neherenia no pudo moverse y solo alzó sus brazos a la altura de su rostro esperando el impacto que nunca llegó – "¿Eh?" –

- "¿Quién es ella?" – Los soldados preguntaron maravillados, una mujer de armadura dorada detuvo el impacto que iba a matar a su Reina –

- "¿Quién eres tu?" – Preguntó Neherenia a la mujer que sostenía en su mano el relámpago de luz y con gran habilidad corría hasta su enemigo impactándole certeramente su propio ataque fulminándolo –

El ser de luz gritó de dolor, revelando un muchacho que cayó al suelo, la extraña mujer lo analizó con cuidado y le tomó el pulso

- "Esta muerto" – Dijo fríamente, del traje color amarillo le quitó el emblema del sol – "¿Recuerdas mi voz Neherenia? Soy quién te liberó alguna vez de tu prisión de oscuridad…" –

- "¡Tú!" – Frunció el ceño y alzó la cabeza con altivez – "Recuerdo tu voz, pero nunca supe tu nombre" –

La mujer de traje dorado sonrió con suficiencia

- "Soy Sailor Galaxia, una de las guerreas mas fuertes de la Vía Láctea" –

Ambas se analizaron detenidamente, cada una con un sentimiento diferente, la Reina recordando quien la ayudó a salir de la prisión del espejo y le dio la oportunidad de enfrentar a Sailor Moon y reivindicar su vida, sin Sailor Galaxia ella no estaría ahí.

Sailor Galaxia tuvo un sentimiento de aflicción ¿Hasta donde fue capaz de manipular el Caos con tal de conseguir su objetivo de dominar la Vía Láctea?

- "¡Su Majestad!" –

- "¿Nisa?" – La joven guardaespaldas corrió hasta su Reina, el resto de los soldados que ayudaba a los heridos se sorprendieron – "¿Estas viva¿Cómo?" –

- "Ella me salvó en el ultimo momento" – Dijo aludiendo a Galaxia que desvió su atención a un punto entre las casas –

- "¡Revolución cósmica!(3)" – Atacó y un fuerte chillido se escuchó, una extraña ave cayó al suelo muerta, Sailor Galaxia se acercó y la examinó, su plumaje era del color del fuego, tenia cuatro patas, dos delanteras y dos traseras, alas gigantes y su cabeza tenia la forma de un halcón - "La Familia del Sol está aquí" –

- "¿Quiénes?" – Preguntó –

- "Reina Neherenia, gobernante de Death Moon, tenemos urgentemente que hablar, este símbolo" – Dijo mostrando el emblema de oro – "Es la advertencia de una guerra que se expandirá por toda la Vía Láctea… Y las guerreras de la luna llena del sistema solar que tú conoces tan bien como yo, necesitarán de toda la ayuda posible… para bien o para mal. A partir de este momento está en juego nuestra libertad…" –

* * *

(1) Mmm, esto es de mi cosecha, tengo la idea rara de que Taiki a pesar de ser el mas 'científico' del grupo posee un 'sexto' sentido que le avisa de cuando hay peligro.

Tal vez y algún día me anime a escribir como fue que las Sailors Star Lights abandonaron su planeta para venir a vivir a la tierra :P y como fue que huyó la princesa Kakyuu

(2) En mi mundo, Ojo de Pez es **mujer **tal y como me dieron a entender en el anime. :P

(3) No conozco ningún ataque de Sailor Galaxia que haya salido en el anime, y del manga no se XD así que tuve que inventarle uno… y algunos mas :p

Ah! en el anime Neherenia era una niña que comenzaba de nuevo su vida, en este fic tiene alrededor de 22 años, la explicación del por que se da mas adelante, y un detallito, en el anime ella habla con el 'vosotros' no se como se diga ese tipo de conjugación, yo no pienso escribirlo así por la sencilla razón de que no se conjugar, prefiero escribir como yo se.

**En el próximo capítulo ****Darien descubre parte de su pasado, Alan y Ann son atacados en su nuevo hogar 'El planeta de las flores'. **

**Rei tiene que tomar una decisión ¿Su familia o su princesa¿Qué está primero?.**

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 05

Luna

_Luna_

Darien se apoyaba a cada paso que daba en su bastón, el pecho aún le dolía pero a medida que pasaban los minutos este comenzaba a desaparecer, frente a él la Reina Serenity caminaba suavemente guiándolo entre los muros destruidos y pilares vencidos, la observó detenidamente… y vagos recuerdos llegaron a su mente de una vida pasada, en un mundo lejano…

Recordó cuando Serena alguna vez le contó que había conocido a su madre antes de la batalla final contra el Negaverso, cuando por accidente ella y las demás Sailors cayeron en la trampa de Malacay y él, seguramente por error las envió a otro mundo que terminó por ser la Luna.

Serena le platicó emocionada que ahí entre los pilares vencidos, una bella mujer del tamaño de un hada se les presentó como la Reina Serenity, gobernante del Milenio de Plata, y madre de la princesa, madre de Serena

Su primera Mamá

Ella le enseñó parte de su pasado como princesa de la Luna, y parte del pasado de Darien como príncipe de la Tierra, su romance, y su tragedia a manos de Berly

Y nada más.

O eso fue lo único que Darien supo.

La Reina Serenity detuvo abruptamente su caminar

- "¿Qué pasa?" - Preguntó el príncipe saliendo de sus cavilaciones, pero la reina no respondió y se desplomó sobre sus rodillas – "¡Su majestad!"– Darien corrió a auxiliarla y trató de sujetarla de los brazos pero sus manos traspasaron la débil figura de la mujer–

- "Es inútil" – Susurró mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de piedad – "Estoy muerta, a los muertos no se les puede tocar" –

- "¿Cómo?" – Darien miró como el cuerpo de Serenity se hacia por completo transparente, y recordó vagamente cuando su homologo el Rey Endimión se le presentó como un holograma, y él lo había atravesado también – "¿Cómo le hizo para que su cuerpo pareciera real?" – Preguntó aludiendo a cuando minutos atrás con Marco su cuerpo pareciera real físicamente –

- "Algo del poder de la Luna quedó en mi espíritu, no por nada, soy miembro de la Familia de la Luna joven príncipe" – Serenity se levantó con cierta muestra de dolor en su rostro – "Pero es muy cansado, casi no me quedan fuerzas…" – Darien quiso decir algo pero ella no lo permitió – "Continuemos" –

Serenity ignoró las sutiles protestas de Endimión de no continuar y descansar, y siguió caminando entre los pasillos cubiertos de polvo, metros atrás Darien la miraba con un semblante de preocupación.

* * *

Cuando pudo recuperar la vista, lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia la ventana

- _"¿Qué fue eso?" – _

Amy escrutinio las estrellas, en busca de una respuesta a la extraña luz que unos segundos antes inundara su habitación y la dejara prácticamente cegada, se llevó nuevamente su mano a su frente, la marca de su planeta protector ya no brillaba y parecía haberse calmado

Pestañeó extrañada

¿Era su imaginación o el cielo tenía una estrella demás?

Amy entrecerró los ojos, ella conocía de memoria las estrellas del firmamento, sus nombres y posiciones en el año, y estaba segura que en dicha constelación había una estrella que antes no estaba.

La estrella tintineó.

- "¿Qué?" –

Y de esta emergió un nuevo haz que se proyectó sobre Japón, pero a diferencia de la última, este haz viajó a gran velocidad atravesando la atmósfera terrestre y estrellándose contra el parque de Tokio, provocando una gran explosión que quebró los vidrios de los edificios más cercanos.

Amy abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, corrió hacia el nuevo comunicador que les diera Luna con forma de celular y marcó varios números rápidamente

- "Creo que ya pasó"- Dijo Serena cuando dejó de brillar su luna creciente –

- "¿Te sientes bien?" – Preguntó Luna saltando sobre la cama, Serena asintió –

- "Si, pero que fue eso, nunca antes me había pasado nada parecido" –

- "Es una advertencia" –

- "¿Advertencia de que?" – Preguntó sentándose en la cama al lado de su consejera – "Estamos en época de paz, no hay nada de que preocuparnos" –

- "No estoy segura" – Dijo Luna preocupada – "Se que he visto algo parecido antes, pero no logro recordarlo… Serena, recuerda que aún hay muchos enemigos para el reino de la Luna y la Tierra" –

- "¿Qué no hay nadie que también quiera la paz? Yo solo quiero vivir tranquila" – Dijo Serena suspirando – "Me altera mucho el pensar en volver a pelear, no quiero hacerlo, ya no quiero ver a mis amigas sufrir, ni que algo malo les pase" –

- "Yo te comprendo, y quiero lo mismo que tu, anda, arriba esos ánimos, mañana investigaremos que pasó ¿De acuerdo?" – Dijo Luna saltando sobre el regazo de Serena sonriéndole, ella la acarició del lomo cuando una fuerte luz traspasó su habitación–

- "¡Luna no veo!" – Gritó cerrando con fuerza los ojos, Luna la imitó y pasaron varios minutos así hasta que todo terminó – "Veo luces de colores" – Dijo pestañeando varias veces –

- "No eres la única" – Luna saltó al suelo sacudiendo la cabeza – "Esto ya no es normal Serena, algo malo esta ocurriendo, puedo sentirlo" –

- "¿Crees…?" – Preguntó Serena dudando – "¿Tendremos que volver a pelear?" –

- "No lo se, pero voy a averiguarlo" – La gata brincó sobre el marco de la ventana y se asomó con sus sentidos en alerta –

Serena la observó por varios minutos hasta que un bostezo le ganó

- "Ya me dio sueño, ¿Tienes algún problema si me duermo Luna?" –

La consejera no contestó

- "¿Luna?... Oh, esta bien, olvídalo, me voy dormir" – Serena tomó la cobija de su cama y se metió dentro de ella, cubriéndose por completo con esta, algunos minutos pasaron, y ella ya se estaba quedando dormida cuando el ruido de una onda expansiva la asunto – "¡Aaaahhh nos atacan!" –

- "¡Serena, parate rápido, algo muy extraño ha caído a la tierra!" –

- "¿Qué? ¡¡No de nuevo!!" – Contestó y se volvió a meter dentro de las cobijas –

- "¡¡SERENA!!" – Le gritó Luna sumamente molesta, en ese momento sonó el comunicador de la Sailor – "¡¡Debe ser alguna de las chicas!!" –

- "Pero…" – Dijo asomándose –

- "¡Contesta ahora!" –

Serena estiro una mano alcanzando el cajón del tocador y lo abrió, tomo su celular y lo activó

_- "¡¡Serena, ven rápido al parque de Tokio__, algo acaba de estrellarse, tengo un mal presentimiento, debemos ir a investigar, llama a las demás chicas por favor, yo me voy a adelantar!!" – _

- "Pero Amy…" – Serena no pudo terminar de quejarse por que Sailor Mercury le colgó – "No quiero ir…" –

- "¡Vamos, apresúrate transformarte en Eternal Sailor Moon!" – Ordenó la consejera, la Sailor asintió desganada y se paró de su cama –

- "Que mandona eres cuando te lo propones Luna… ¡Eternal Sailor…!" –

- "¡Hija abre por favor!" – Interrumpió una voz al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación haciendo que Serena se pusiera azul del susto y no completara su transformación –

- "¡Mamá!" –

- "¿Serena te encuentras bien?" –

- "¡Es un ataque nuclear, estoy seguro!" – Dijo otra voz al lado de la puerta –

- "Hay papá, ¿De donde sacas todas esas ideas?" – Dijo Sammy en medio de sus padres, él, más dormido que despierto había sido sacado por su histérico padre de su cuarto –

Mamá Ikuko solo negó suavemente la cabeza y volvió a tocar la puerta

- "Sere… ¿Puedo pasar un minuto?" –

- "Este yo… ¿Y ahora que hago Luna?" –

- "Fingir" – Respondió corriendo hacia su pedestal –

- "Que ayuda" – Giró los ojos y abrió la puerta de su habitación – "¿Qué pasa mamá?" –

- "¿Estas bien?" – Preguntó entrando levemente al cuarto, Ikuko paseó su vista por toda la habitación, y posó su vista en la gata Luna, que también la veía con una gotita de sudor – "Nos asustó la explosión de hace unos minutos y quería ver que estuvieras aquí…" –

-"¿Estar aquí?" – Preguntó Serena con signos de interrogación – "¿Pues donde mas podría estar? Digo… estoy en casa y yo solo soy una chica común y corriente" – Dijo riendo nerviosamente, Ikuko cerró los ojos tristemente –

- "Mas corriente que común" – Dijo Sammy bostezando – "Yo me largo, tengo sueño" –

- "¡Pero el ataque! ¡Tenemos que ir al sótano a protegernos!" -

A todos los miembros de la familia Tsukino les salió una gotita de sudor

- "Kenji, amor, desde hoy te prohíbo ver películas de guerra" – Lo regañó Ikuko tomando del brazo a su esposo, y con la otra mano cerró la puerta de la habitación de Serena no sin antes mirarla de soslayo –

- "Esa estuvo cerca"- Dijo Serena exhalando el aire que contuviera-

- "Serena…"-

- "Ya lo se Luna… ¡¡Eternal Sailor Moon, transformación!!"-

Serena se transformó en Sailor Moon y abrió la ventana de su habitación, saltando entre la noche rumbo al parque de Tokio, seguida de Luna que antes de saltar volteó en dirección de la puerta…

Desde hacia mucho tiempo tenía el presentimiento de que la madre terrenal de Serena sabía mas de lo que aparentaba decir

* * *

- "¿Dónde estamos?" – Preguntó Darien al abrir una puerta que Serenity le había indicado –

- "En el cuarto de consagración" – Respondió caminando dentro de la habitación que no era muy grande, pero se encontraba en el mas profundo sótano del palacio de la Luna –

- "¿Qué hacemos aquí?" – Tuxedo Mask miró en el piso como el mármol de distintos colores daban la forma de la imagen de la luna y de los demás planetas incluida la tierra y como arriba de todos ellos, en una sola imagen se expandía la figura de un sol –

- "Aquí podremos hablar príncipe Endimión…" –

- "Darien" –

- "¿Perdón?" – La Reina giró a sus espaldas para verlo –

- "Mi nombre terrícola es Darien, preferiría que usted me llamara así en lugar de Endimión" –

La Reina le sonrió

- "Príncipe… Darien… Endimión y tu son la misma persona y para recuperar lo que te pertenece tendrás una vez mas que acostumbrarte a tu nombre real, a tu título y a tus nuevas decisiones" – Serenity caminó hasta las figuras que él previamente había estado observando – "Lo que tengo que decirte me fue contado alguna vez por tus padres el Rey Leander y la Reina Eleanor, yo no conozco mucho acerca de la familia a la perteneces, pero se lo suficiente y posiblemente podrá ayudarte…" –

- "¿Entonces?" – Tuxedo Mask se quitó su antifaz y se acercó hasta la Reina – "¿Usted sabe por que Marco busca el cristal dorado?, ¿Sabe quienes son la familia del Sol?" –

La Reina miró profundamente a los ojos de Darien y la marca de su luna creciente brilló con intensidad, el príncipe de la tierra pudo sentir como si ella entrara a su mente y todo se complicó aún más

- "Hace muchos eones…" –

* * *

_Planeta de las flores_

- "¡Ahhhh!" –

- "¡Largo de aquí!"-

Una roca se desintegró en el aura de energía que cubría al ser que los atacaba, nadie en el planeta de las flores sabía pelear, y algunos de los habitantes del planeta en su desesperación tomaron rocas y las lanzaron al ser de luz violáceo, desgraciadamente estas apenas lo tocaban se convertían en polvo.

El ser extendió los brazos y una poderosa aura se expandió entre todos los habitantes de piel verde, tumbándolos y dejándolos inconscientes.

- "¡Ve Naipe!"-

Una de las personas de piel verde, apareció levitando sobre el ser de luz, sacó de entre sus ropas una flauta y tocó una suave melodía, transformando el naipe que levitaba enfrente de él, en una mujer planta de afiladas cuchillas en lugar de brazos

-"¡Naipe Eliat ataca!"- Ordenó-

Al acto el naipe se precipitó sobre el ser de luz que solo saltó y lanzó una ráfaga de energía que se impacto contra el naipe, derribándolo

- "Alan, eso no funcionará mucho tiempo"- Dijo una persona, apareciendo al lado del poseedor de la flauta –

- "Ya lo se Ann, tenemos que hacer algo, pero no se me ocurre nada"-

Ann se llevó una mano al mentón, el naipe Eliat que invocaran estaba perdiendo rápidamente contra el extraño ser de luz y recordó cuando estuvo en la tierra peleando contra una guerrera de traje de marinero…

- _"Ahora creo que saber que sintió ella… cuando atacábamos su hermoso planeta"-_

Alan y Ann, antiguos enemigos de Sailor Moon, habían cumplido la promesa de buscar un nuevo hogar junto al árbol de la vida, sorpresivamente, no tuvieron que ir muy lejos, en la misma Vía Láctea habían encontrado un planeta con mucha agua dulce, tierra fértil, y gran abundancia de plantas.

Con el poder de su amor, ellos sembraron el retoño del árbol que en poco tiempo creció hasta volver a convertirse en un poderoso árbol que les trajo alegrías a los dos, cuando retoñó y creo a nuevos 'hermanos', nuevos seres como ellos, pero esta vez serian Alan y Ann los encargados de enseñarles el amor y cariño para evitar que volvieran a autodestruirse

- "¡Ahhh!"-El Naipe Eliat fue despedido en contra de uno de los tantos árboles que conformaban la basta jungla donde estaban todos los habitantes del planeta de las flores-

-"¡Tengo una idea!"- Dijo Alan –"Ann, necesito que me ayudes"-

-"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"-

-"Haz lo mismo que yo"-

Ambos bajaron al suelo, muy cerca de donde su naipe Eliat estaba, las fuerzas del naipe eran pocas y las del ser de luz parecían no haber disminuido, al contrario, alzo su mano y les lanzó descargas de electricidad que apenas pudieron esquivar

- "¡Necesitamos distraerlo!"- Dijo Alan-

- "No le voy a pedir a nuestros hermanos que regresen y nos ayuden ¡Son demasiado jóvenes para estar en esto!"- Dijo Ann respondiendo el ataque con unos rayos propios que se impactaron contra el ser de luz, pero este lo deshizo en el acto – "No puede ser…"- El ser de luz volvió atacar y se lanzó en contra de ella -

-"¡Cuidado!"- Una onda expansiva impacto contra el ser de luz tomándolo desprevenido, mandándolo a estrellar contra el suelo-

- "¡¿Quién esta ahí?!"- Preguntó Alan molesto, de entre las sombras de los árboles, un ser muy parecido a él, por no decir que idéntico, emergió -

- "Mi nombre es Fiore y voy a ayudarlos"-

- "¿Y tu de donde…?"- Alan no pudo seguir preguntando, fueron atacados una vez mas por el ser de luz que parecía molesto, este lanzó varias descargas de electricidad contra todos, pero especialmente contra Fiore, distrayéndose de momento de Alann y Ann que corrieron hasta su Naipe que estaba sumamente herida-

-"¡Ahora Ann!"- Alan y Ann cerraron los ojos y extendieron las manos frente a su naipe trasmitiéndole toda su energía, sus pies tocaban el suelo, y de este también podían canalizar toda la fuerza vital del medio, pero sobre todo, la energía del árbol de la vida que aunque no se encontraba precisamente ahí, podían alcanzarlo por que estaba conectado en todos los rincones de su mundo-

Fiore trató de ganar todo el tiempo que le fue posible, pero su energía era poca y rápidamente cayó agotado y mal herido, la cosa que los atacaba lo había alcanzado en su costado derecho hiriéndolo fuertemente

- "Tal vez…" – Masculló exhalando el poco aire que le quedaba – "Este sea… mi castigo… por herirte… mi querido… Darien…"-

El enemigo gritó y se preparó para dar el último golpe cuando una fuerte ráfaga cortante de aire lo lastimo de uno de los brazos.

El naipe Eliat ese instante se reincorporó, la mujer planta sonrió siniestramente y con gran velocidad alzo ambos brazos cortando el aire y provocando serias heridas al ser de luz que solo pudo gritar fuertemente

- "Increíble"- Susurró Fiore, una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro-

- "Levántate, aun no estamos seguros"- Ordenó Ann ofreciendo su hombro para apoyarse, ante el disgusto de Alan-

Dos ráfagas cortantes chocaron en el aire, una del Naipe y otra ser de luz, que provocaron una fuerte explosión de tierra.

Todos se cubrieron los ojos, cuando el humo aminoró, observaron asombrados como el Naipe había vuelto a su forma original y se ennegrecía derrotado, y su lado, la luz que rodeaba a su enemigo desaparecía, revelando la forma de un muchacho que caía exhausto sobre su espalda

Ni Fiore, Alann o Ann supo que decir.

El ojo de un ave brilló, bien oculto entre la maleza observaba como uno de los enviados por su señores yacía probablemente muerto, extendió las alas y remontó en vuelo, desapareciendo en el aire…

* * *

_Tierra_

- "¿Qué todo el universo está enloqueciendo?"- Se preguntó Rei cuando escuchó una fuerte explosión, levantó la cabeza en dirección del parque de Tokio, pero no se movió, tenia todos sus sentidos en alerta, sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando, tarde o temprano la iba a afectar, de eso estaba segura -

Resopló y se frotó las manos, se quejó levemente y miró sus manos las cuales se encontraban ligeramente quemadas…

- "Rayos" – Rei se recargó en el respaldo del árbol –

Minutos después de que fuera sacada prácticamente a la fuerza por Nicolás del salón de los fuegos rituales, los bomberos llegaron y con gran esfuerzo apagaron el incendio que amenazaba su hogar.

Nicolás sorprendió a Rei, cuando de rápidos reflejos fue y buscó a su abuelo, quien, necio, no le creía ni una de sus palabras de que el templo se estaba quemando. Nicolás tuvo que carga prácticamente al abuelo sobre su espalda y sacarlo del Templo a la fuerza.

Y como si todo eso no hubiera sido suficiente – Pensó – Una extraña luz provocó que tanto los bomberos como ellos quedaran encandilados y todo fuera aún más confusión.

Afortunadamente todo ya había pasado, de momento… el incendió había parado, pero algunos bombeos aun se mantenían en la zona, asegurándose de que no quedara ninguna llama.

Nicolás y su abuelo observaban atónitos lo que quedó del salón.

Puras cenizas

Rei se alejó entre los árboles del templo, pensativa y con varios sentimientos acuestas, culpabilidad, miedo, dolor…

Su celular-comunicador empezó a sonar, ella nunca se despegaba de el, rebuscó entre su ropa de sacerdotisa y vio el numero de quien le marcaba

- "¿Qué pasa Serena?" – Contestó cansada –

- _"¡Rei, ven pronto al parque de Tokio, Amy dijo que algo muy extraño está pasando, que se adelantaría y que la alcanzáramos las demás sailors scouts!" – _

­- "¡¡Qué?!" – Rei resopló al celular ¿Por qué justamente en ese momento?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no en algún otro?–

- "¡Rei! ¡¿Estas aquí?!" – Se dejó escuchar por entre los árboles la voz de Nicolás, buscándola, la Sailor del fuego precavida se escondió detrás del árbol en la que estaba recargada -

- "Serena se honesta conmigo… ¿Estas segura de lo que dices? ¿No lo habrás soñado? Dime por favor que es una broma tuya…" –

-_ "¿Broma?" – _Sailor Moon dejó de correr entre las calles vacías, Luna se detuvo extrañada a su lado – _"¡Yo quisiera estar dormida en este momento y no en dirección a no se que!… creeme que no es ninguna broma…"_ – Dijo, con las ultimas palabras entre mezcladas con un puchero – _"¡Tengo sueño!" –_

Rei sonrió al escucharla. Serena nunca cambiaría…

- "¡Rei, hija ¿Dónde estas?! ¡No me preocupes así!" –

Mars se sobresaltó, esa era la voz de su abuelo buscándola junto a Nicolas, se asomó por entre el árbol, ambos estaban muy cerca, parecían preocupados.

Y miró su celular

Su princesa la necesitaba…

Pero también su familia…

Rei se quedó pensativa varios segundos…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apagó el celular y lo guardó entre su ropa

- "¡Rei!" – Volvió a gritar Nicolás, sin encontrarla, alejándose junto con el abuelo de donde estaba –

Sailor Mars los miró partir, luego miró a su alrededor

Y con un sentimiento de culpa empezó a correr, muy, muy rápido fuera del templo, con su pluma de transformación en su mano.

Su princesa… estaba primero…

* * *

- "… cuando los planetas y galaxias que conoces, se empezaron a formar, se crearon a la par las primeras semillas estelares…" –

La voz de la Reina Serenity sonaba suave y firme, la marca de su frente brillaba majestuosa. Darien la observaba con profundo respeto, todo alrededor de la habitación de consagración comenzó a desaparecer, transformándose en una basta oscuridad…

- "Las semillas estelares, son el alma de cada planeta, son los cristales que se formaron con el poder de la luz del sol que llegaba a estos…" –

La oscuridad dio paso a un brillo, Darien miró arriba de él, la imagen del universo se expandía frente a sus ojos, las estrellas, novas, y supernovas giraban sin cesar…

- "A medida que cada galaxia se fue conformando, más y más semillas estelares iban apareciendo, y mas y mas seres nacían con la habilidad de manejar el poder del cristal de algún planeta que fuera destinado…" – Serenity extendió su brazo y le señaló al príncipe el centro de una de las galaxias – "Pero muchos de ellos… vieron que su cristal no provenía de un planeta oscuro y sin vida, sino que cuando hacían brillar su poder… 'algo' mas brillaba junto con ellos… fue así como se dieron cuenta que su semilla estelar estaba relacionada directamente con la fuente misma de la luz ¡Del sol!" –

- "Y esos son los cristales dorados" – Dijo Darien pensativo, al conocer la naturaleza real de su cristal… y de su poder –

- "Ellos con el tiempo se organizaron" – Continuó la Reina, las imágenes a su alrededor desaparecieron, dejando de nuevo la oscuridad – "Y formaron familias… que comenzaron a conquistar las galaxias de la cual provenía su poder…" –

- "¿Y nadie se defendió?" –

- "Si, todos los hicieron" – Respondió la Reina cerrando los ojos – "Pero dime príncipe… ¿Qué es mas poderoso?, ¿El cristal formado con el poder de la luz, o la luz misma?" – Darien entrecerró los ojos –

- "Los cristales dorados… serían los mas poderosos" –

- "Ningún mundo puede hacerle frente al poder de la 'Familia del sol'. Recuerda bien esto príncipe Endimión… El brillo de los soles da origen al brillo de los planetas. Esa 'luz' que baña a cada uno de los planetas, es la luz que ha alimentado a cada semilla estelar por mucho, mucho tiempo…" –

- "¿Y que pasa cuando el sol se extingue? Nada es eterno…" –

- "Las semillas mueren" – Contestó la Reina con firmeza – "Todo muere" –

- "Entonces…" – Titubeó – "¿Pertenezco a una familia de asesinos?" –

- "No" – Serenity sonrió y la imagen de la vía láctea se creo entre ella y él – "Los herederos que debieron conquistar la vía láctea y la luna, jamás levantaron sus armas, y nunca pelearon por conquistarnos…" –

- "¿Por qué?" – Preguntó Darien extrañado, su vista fija en la hermosura de las estrellas que danzaban frente a él –

- "No lo se, solo se que tus padres y los que estuvieron anterior a ellos, no estaban de acuerdo con el sometimiento y la esclavitud… ellos creían en la libre voluntad de cada pueblo…" –

Darien miró a la Reina con sus profundos ojos azules, llenos de determinación

- "Mis padres… ¿Qué fue de ellos Reina Serenity? No los puedo recordar… y me gustaría poder hacerlo…" –

La Reina no contestó, el brillo de su marca cesó, y todas las ilusiones creadas desaparecieron, regresando al cuarto gris y olvidado en el que estaban

- "No lo se" – Respondió ella después de algunos segundos – "Antes de la guerra de hace mil años, pocas veces nos vimos, y durante la guerra… nunca supe de ellos…" –

Serenity dio la media vuelta, sus manos entrelazadas frente a ella. Darien se colocó nuevamente su antifaz, lo que la Reina le acaba de decir aclaraba muchas cosas, pero no todas

Tenía aún mucho que reflexionar

¿Cómo se lo diría a Serena? – Pensó sonriendo – Siempre estaba pensando en ella

- "No se si es el momento adecuado para decirte esto…" – Dijo de pronto la Reina, sin mirar a Darien – "Pero yo nunca quise que te casaras con mi hija" – Miró sobre su hombro la sorpresa de Endimión – "Y la Reina Eleanor y el Rey Leander tampoco lo quisieron" –

* * *

Amy se quedó analizando el lugar

Frente a ella se extendía un cráter de algunos metros de ancho y todo alrededor de él había salido disparado, la mayor parte árboles arrancados de raíz.

Y muchos de ellos seguían quemándose

Sailor Mercury con cuidado caminó entre la tierra calcinada acercándose mas y mas a la boca del cráter, todos sus sentidos estaban el alerta, se llevó una mano a su arete, activando con esto la pantalla que se desplegaba de su diadema.

Esta registraba alteraciones magnéticas muy fuertes alrededor de toda la zona

- "¿Será solo un meteoro?" –

Dio un paso más, y el cráter comenzó a brillar con fuerza de un tono entre rojo y violáceo.

Amy retrocedió, las gráficas de su pantalla estaban completamente alteradas

¡¡Una gran fuerza estaba emergiendo de aquel agujero!!

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento emergió del cráter, y las luces si dispararon con mas fuerza, Sailor Mercury esperó en posición de defensa a lo que fuera que estuviera dentro del agujero. Las luces rojas-violáceas brillaron con más intensidad, dentro de estas poco a poco comenzaba emerger un ser rodeado completamente de luz, que flotaba sobre el cráter, este extendió sus brazos y el cuerpo del ser se empezó a incendiar

Era un ser hecho completamente de fuego.

- "¡¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!!" – Amy prefirió atacar antes de preguntar, no era su estilo, nunca la había sido, pero _algo_ la impulsaba a atacar –

El poder de agua viajó rápido contra el ser de fuego, pero este se estrelló a centímetros de su enemigo y se evaporó instantáneamente. El ser de fuego giró su cabeza en dilección a la Sailor, y alzó un brazo estirando el dedo índice y emergió un rayo a gran velocidad

- "¡Ah!" – Amy se hizo a un lado, pero el rayo alcanzó a lastimar su pierna derecha – "No… no puede ser" –

El ser de fuego, volvió atacar con más rayos luminosos que Sailor Mercury lograba esquivar girando sobre la tierra

- "¡¡Burbujas congelantes de mercurio, estallen!!" – Amy trató de crear una espesa neblina para cubrirse, pero su enemigo aun levitando a unos cuantos metros sobre el cráter, creó una fuerte ráfaga de viento, alejando toda la niebla –

Amy se apoyó en un árbol, su pierna le dolía y no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando

¡¡Contra que o quien se estaba enfrentando?!

- _"Sailor Moon y las demás chicas deben de llegar pronto" – Pensó – "Debo de hacer todo el tiempo que sea posible" – _Mercury puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza e invocó un nuevo ataque – "¡Rapsodia-!" – Pero el ser de fuego, se adelantó a los movimientos de la Sailor y con velocidad dejó de levitar corriendo directo contra ella y lanzó dos llamaradas de fuego. Amy no le dio tiempo de terminar su frase, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver como el fuego se estaba acercando -

- "¡¡Sailor Mercury!!" –

- "¡¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!!" –

- "¡¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!!" -

Una explosión sacudió el parque de Tokio, todos los árboles que se habían salvado con el impacto, ahora se estaban quemando cuando el choque de tres poderes colapsaron.

- "Sailor Moon" – Balbuceó Sailor Mercury, al darse cuenta que su amiga en el ultimo momento había saltado para rescatarla –

- "¿Estas bien Amy?" –

- "Mi pierna me duele" – Amy se sentó en el suelo calcinado y revisó su pierna, el impacto había dado de lleno en su bota derecha, y quemado su piel, afortunadamente no era una lesión grave – "Sailor Moon, ten mucho cuidado, no se que es esa cosa, pero es sumamente fuerte…" – Miro hacia el frente, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus esperaban que el humo se disipara para ver al enemigo –

- "No te preocupes Sailor Mercury" – Dijo Venus, que estaba escuchando la conversación atentamente como Júpiter – "No hay nada que las hermosas Sailors Scouts no puedan hacer" –

- "Sailor Venus tiene razón, somos cuatro contra uno" – Dijo Júpiter por su parte –

- "Quédate aquí Amy, voy ayudar a las chicas" – Sailor Moon le sonrió tiernamente a Mercury, dejándola prudentemente a salvo y acercándose hasta su compañeras –

El humo estaba tardando mucho en desaparecer, y esto comenzó a inquietar a las tres guerreas.

- "¿Por qué no sale?" – Masculló Lita -

- "¿Será que lo habremos derrotado?" – Venus relajó su postura – "Igual y ya hasta desapareció y nosotras seguimos aquí" –

- "¡Si es así que bueno!, ¡Quiero ir a mi casa a dormir bien, hoy tengo una cita con Darien!" – Júpiter y Venus voltearon a ver su líder, ambas con una pequeña gota de sudor -

El humo se dispersó de pronto, cuando una mini explosión la obligó a desaparecer.

El ser de fuego seguía en píe. Extendió ambos brazos al cielo…. Un sonido gutural salio de su garganta

¿Era acaso eso una risa?

El cuerpo del ser de fuego brilló con más intensidad.

Las Sailors observaron todo detenidamente

Y de pronto.

Todo se iluminó.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Capítulo revelador XD… creo**

**Vamos por partes:**

**Luna presiente que mamá Ikuko esconde algo, y así es, Ikuko sabe de Sailor Moon, por eso se preocupa mucho por Serena, pero ella no puede hacer nada… después ella confesará su secreto a su hija. **

Jejeje Fiore y Alan son igualitos, no me digan que no 0 y al fin los pongo juntos como quería XD ellos al igual que todos los otros mundos que estoy poniendo seguirán apareciendo, y serán parte crucial en esta batalla que envuelve a toda la Vía Láctea

**Ah y Darien…. Tiene muchos problemas que resolver jijijijiji**

Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 06

Sus pasos resonaba por entre todos los pasillos

Sus pasos resonaban por entre todos los pasillos, caminaba despacio con una mano en el mentón y semblante serio.

Tenía un extraño presentimiento de todo lo que acababa de hacer.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Alzó la cabeza, el pasillo y los pilares, todo de tonos dorados terminaban en una gigante puerta que tenía gravada por el centro un sol de ocho picos.

Dos soldados custodiaban la puerta, cada uno con una jabalina extendida hacia el centro, cuando vieron a su señor acercarse, acercaron la jabalina hacia su cuerpo y se inclinaron

- "Salve el Rey Marco" – Dijeron al mismo tiempo –

Marco los miró de soslayo, y se detuvo frente a la puerta, extendió su mano derecha haciéndola brillar… y al mismo tiempo brilló el emblema, logrando con esto que la gigante puerta se abriera de par en par.

Marco entró dentro de la habitación

El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, excepto por un delgado pasillo que daba directamente hacia una plataforma que 'flotaba' literalmente dentro de la oscuridad.

El gobernante caminó hasta la plataforma, esta estaba finamente decorada alrededor con espectaculares fuentes de donde nacía agua de colores y caía libremente por el vacío de la oscuridad. Además, estratégicamente acomodado, mullidos colchones estaban esparcidos sobre toda la plataforma.

Y cómodamente sentada, una mujer observaba al recién llegado

- "¿Nos quedaremos mas tiempo del previsto, verdad?" – Preguntó ella acomodándose su largo cabello color cobre detrás de su oreja –

- "Escuchaste todo lo que pasó en la Luna ¿Para que me preguntas?" – Respondió Marco acostándose en uno de los suaves colchones –

- "¿Qué te dije de las mujeres bonitas?" –

- "Nada que no supiera, Maia" –

Maia sonrío con burla, ella era una mujer sumamente hermosa, casi tan alta como su hermano Marco, su cabello cobre llegaba hasta sus tobillos y sus ojos color miel lograba resaltar la hermosa figura que poseía, acentuada con el vestido blanco de una pieza.

- "Hombres" – Pronunció con gracia, alzo ligeramente su muñeca que estaba adornada con pulseras de oro y de entre las sombras que se proyectaban sobre la plataforma dos personas que estaban arrodilladas se levantaron, un hombre y una mujer, ambos con sencillos trajes blancos y adornos del sol sobre su pecho –

Cada uno se puso del lado de Maia y con delicadeza la ayudaron a levantarse, sin nunca levantar la vista del suelo, una vez esto dieron la media vuelta y regresaron a arrodillarse a su lugar, ambos con las manos sobre sus muslos y ambos con brazales de oro de gemas rojas y verdes sobre sus muñecas.

Ellos eran esclavos. Sin vida. Sin Luz.

Sin semilla estelar. (1)

- "¿Y mientras que vamos hacer?" – Preguntó Maia acercándose delicadamente hasta una de las fuentes que regaba a un jardín - "¿Esperar?" –

- "Por el momento" – Marco miró hacia una de las fuentes – "Quiero saber que harán los demás planetas de la Vía Láctea cuando sepan que estamos aquí" –

- "Posiblemente se defenderán" – Maia tomó de un recipiente un trozo de carne roja, al momento, tres aves rojas, oportunamente escondidas entre los arbustos del jardín surgieron reclamando su comida – "Como todos, como siempre…" –

- "Eso hace mas interesante nuestra visita" –

- "Yo los mataría inmediatamente" - Dijo ella dando la carne a su ave favorita que la engulló rápidamente y chillaba exigiendo mas – "Mandé a cinco de mis finas aves a vigilar a _tus_ mensajeros…" –

- "No tenias por que, pero supongo que es lo mejor, no quiero sorpresas ni rebeliones" – Los ojos de Marco brillaron y la oscuridad que rodeaba a la plataforma se transformó en una gigante pantalla que mostraba el panorama del parque de Tokio – "He oído hablar que las Sailors Scouts del sistema solar son muy poderosas…" –

- "¡Tonterías!" – Maia se acercó hasta Marco – "Siempre es lo mismo en cada galaxia, la Sailor mas fuerte… pero nunca ha habido alguna que de verdad lo sea…" –

- "Lo se, la fuerza de las Sailors proviene de nuestra existencia pero…" – Marco frunció ligeramente el ceño – "Su propia luz puede llegar a ser un verdadero problema. No debes confiarte así Maia, podría ser peligroso" –

- "Peligroso. Solo hay una persona que podría ser peligrosa y ese es Endimión. No debiste darle la oportunidad de defenderse" –

- "Yo hago lo que quiero" –

- "Entonces yo también" – Maia alzó la cabeza altiva – "Tu no eres el único que gobierna la galaxia del triangulo hermanito, hay _dos_ cristales, recuerda eso" –

- "Lo sé" –

Maia no dijo nada más, regreso su atención a sus aves que con sus ojos color fuego exigían ser alimentadas. Y Marco miró la pantalla gigante que proyectaba el parque Tokio.

* * *

Sailor Moon sintió mucho calor cuando la onda expansiva la alcanzó. Ella había sido lanzada varios metros hacia atrás, siendo detenida por uno de los árboles.

- "¡Sailor Moon!" – Luna que estaba escondida corrió hasta ella, auxiliándola – "¿Estas bien?" –

- "Si… creo que si" – Serena miró a su alrededor, Lita y Mina también habían sido lanzadas, y estaban inconscientes, Amy se puso de pie con dificultad y corrió para ayudar a sus compañeras caídas – "Esto esta muy mal Luna… ¿Qué vamos hacer?" –

Por su parte, el ser de fuego analizaba a todas las Sailor Scouts una a una hasta posar su vista en Sailor Moon, que sintió un escalofrío

- "¡Sailor Moon, muévete!" – Luna le gritó a Serena cuando vio como el ser de fuego corría a gran velocidad contra la Sailor –

- "¡Ahh!" – Serena saltó hacia un lado, seguida de Luna – "¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?!" – Su enemigo lanzó unas nuevas llamaradas de fuego contra la Sailor que solo atinó a correr por entre todo el parque –

- "¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!" – Un nuevo fuego apareció, impactando directamente contra el ser que se cubrió con ambos brazos –

- "¡Sailor Mars!" –

- "¡Mars que bueno que llegas" – Dijo Luna. Arriba, en un árbol Mars había atacado, y de un salto llegó hasta su líder –

- "¡Como siempre corriendo!" –

- "¡¡Mars!!" – Serena se enojó por el comentario, pero cambió su rostro a uno de preocupación – "Es muy fuerte, todas las chicas están lastimadas, por favor ten mucho cuidado" –

- "Lo tendré. Luna por favor escóndete, esto puede ser peligroso para ti" –

- "Chicas…" – La consejera las miro largamente – "_A veces me gustaría ser mas que una simple mascota…" – _Pensó tristemente_ –_"Por favor cuídense" – Luna corrió entre los arbustos. Rei asintió y el ser de fuego ya recuperado del último ataque volvió a estirar su brazo, emitiendo nuevos rayos, que ambas Sailors eludieron saltando -

- "¡Sailor Moon, yo lo distraeré, tu prepárate para atacar!" – Ordenó Rei, corriendo contra el ser de fuego que lanzó una llamarada que Mars esquivó con dificultad – "¡Fuego de Marte, enciéndete!" –

- "¡¡Si!!" – Respondió sacando su báculo – "¡¡Por el poder…"-

Varios arcos de fuego emergieron de las manos de Sailor Mars contra el ser de fuego, pero este convocó nuevas llamas que se estrellaron contra todos los aros, haciéndolos explotar

- "…del cristal…"

- "¿Qué?" – Rei miró asombrada como su enemigo había evitado con gran facilidad su poder, el ser de fuego emitió un rayo mas de su mano que viajó directo contra Rei hiriéndola en un brazo – "¡Maldición!" –

- "…de la luna plateada!!" –

El báculo de Sailor Moon desplegó todo su poder contra el ser de fuego, que no pudo librarse de tan increíble energía

- "¡¡Aaaahhh!!" – El ser gritó y lucho, el poder de Sailor Moon lo estaba rodeando, apagando poco a poco el fuego a su alrededor –

- "¡Lo hice!" – Sailor Moon bajó su báculo cuando notó como su enemigo dejaba de brillar, quedando en su lugar una mujer de cabello rojizo que caía de rodillas, con aspecto cansado – "¿Quien es ella?" –

- "No… lo se" – Dijo Mars caminando hasta su princesa, sujetándose el brazo derecho – "Pero no te acerques Sailor Moon" –

- "Pero…" – Serena trató de protestar ante la injusticia de no poder ayudar a la extraña mujer cuando un chillido resonó por entre todo el bosque – "¡¿Y ahora que?!" – Rei miró hacia todas partes tratando de encontrar el origen del sonido, mientras que Sailor Moon solo atinó a taparse los oídos - "¡Ah esto es horrible!" -

- "¡No!" – La mujer que anteriormente fuera un ser de fuego abrió los ojos aterrorizada al reconocer al chillido que estaba acercándose – "¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!" – Miró en todas direcciones, centrando su atención en la chica de coletas rubias, con una verdadera muestra de miedo sacó de entre sus ropas un cuchillo y lo lanzó contra Sailor Moon - "¡Muere!" –

Rei y Serena voltearon al mismo tiempo solo para alcanzar a ver la trayectoria del arma

- "¡Sailor Moon!" – Gritó Mars empujándola –

- "¡Cadena de amor de Venus!" – Una cadena salió de entre los arbustos, destruyendo el cuchillo en el aire -

- "¡Trueno de Júpiter, retruena!" –

- "¡¡Aaaahhh!!" – La mujer gritó cuando una fuerte descarga la sacudió, dejándola inconsciente al cabo de unos segundos en el suelo –

- "¡Auch!" – Serena resintió el golpe de al ser tirada al suelo al lado de Mars – "Eso me dolió" –

- "¡Deja de quejarte!" – Rei se levantó a su lado, ayudándola a levantarse, tratando de minimiza el dolor que sentía en su brazo -

- "¡Serena, ¿No te pasó nada?!" – Venus, Júpiter y Mercury salieron de entre los arbustos –

- "No, estoy bien, pero…" – Serena volteó en dirección de donde estaba su enemigo, la mujer estaba por fin inconsciente – "… ella no lo esta" – Dijo tratando de correr en su dirección –

- "¿A dónde crees que vas?" – Pregunto Rei deteniéndola por el brazo – "¡Es peligroso tonta!" –

- "¡Pero si esta herida!" – Sailor Moon trató de safarse – "¡Tenemos que ver como esta!" –

- "Ella es nuestro enemigo" – Dijo Lita seriamente – "A duras penas pudimos detenerla, no podemos confiarnos de nuevo" –

- "¡¡Acaba de intentar matarte, por Dios!! ¡¡No debemos ayudarla!!" – Gritó Rei exasperada –

- "¡Pero esta sufriendo!" – Serena miró como la mujer comenzaba balbucear –

- "Tu no te acerques Serena, su intención es matarte, eso es mas que claro" – Opino Amy –

- "Todos siempre tratan de matarme" – Respondió con cierta amargura Sailor Moon, empuñando sus manos - "Solo por ser la líder de la Sailors, solo por se la Princesa de la Luna…" –

- "Serena…" – Mina le puso una mano en el hombro – "No digas eso…"

Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza

- "Si gustas, yo la revisaré" – Continuó Amy con cierto sentimiento de culpa por lo que su líder acaba de decirles, por mas cierto que fuera –

Ser la Sailor mas fuerte de la Galaxia significaba nada menos que el objetivo a vencer.

Para siempre.

- "¿Podrías hacer eso por mi Amy?" –

- "Por supuesto" – Respondió con una ligera sonrisa, y cojeando ligeramente la Sailor de la Sabiduría se acercó hasta la mujer que comenzaba arder en fiebre. Amy tomó con delicadeza sus signos vitales y su rostro no pudo evitar una mueca de preocupación - "Esta muy mal, si no hacemos algo pronto morirá" -

Todas las Sailor se voltearon a ver entre si, ninguna dijo nada por varios segundos

- "Deberíamos dejar que eso pase" –

- "¡Rei!" – Le gritó horrorizada Serena – "¡Como puedes decir eso!" –

- "Por que así evitaríamos mas problemas, por eso" – Masculló – "Pero dije que deberíamos, no que lo fuéramos hacer" – Manoteo al aire disgustada –

Amy, Lita y Mina se miraron entre ellas

- "Serena…" –Lita dudó – "Tu sabes que…" -

- "Chicas, ya se que es nuestro enemigo, y todo eso" – Interrumpió con fuerza en sus ojos – "¡Pero tampoco podemos rebajarnos al nivel de todos los seres que nos han atacado alguna vez en nuestra vida! Nosotras no somos como ellos, nosotras si conocemos la alegría de la vida propia y ajena, nosotras si sabemos amar y respetar, nosotras si sabemos ayudar…. Sabemos tender una mano amiga cuando es necesaria, por eso debemos ayudar, ayudarla… por que solo nosotras podemos hacerlo… ¿Me entienden? Por favor díganme que si…" -

Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Mercury se quedaron viendo fijamente a su líder, que representaba todo aquello a lo que querían y protegían.

Las palabras de Serena sonaban llenas de amor y determinación y sobre todo de Esperanza.

La Esperanza que estaba casi perdida en la Tierra.

Y que muchas veces ellas mismas olvidaban de no ser por ella.

- "Yo si te entiendo Serena" – Dijo Luna reapareciendo detrás de un árbol – "Pero también entiendo que tu seguridad esta primero, no solo por que seas nuestra Princesa, sino por que te queremos…" –

- "Lo que menos deseamos es verte lastimada" – Dijo Mina –

- "O que sufras" – Continuo Lita -

- "Amigas…" – Rogó la princesa con una mano en el pecho –

- "Yo la vigilaré. Si eso te hace feliz" – Dijo Rei eludiendo el tema – "Lita ayúdame a llevarla a mi casa, ahí la cuidaremos" –

- "Rei…" – Serena le sonrió –

- "Luego nos das las gracias" – Mars se acercó hasta Mercury, seguida de Venus y Júpiter, todas las Sailor rodearon a la extraña mujer que empezaba a balbuceaba en una extraña lengua, producto de la fiebre –

Ninguna dijo nada al respecto de la extraña ropa que llevaba puesta, un traje de una sola pieza color rojo, con un emblema de ocho picos que cubría todo su pecho.

Solo Luna le presto atención, cuando al fijar su mirada en el emblema todo su pelo erizo.

- "Ellos…" – Susurró al mismo tiempo que la mujer susurraba unas palabras que todas lograron entender a la perfección -

- "Por… favor… No… me… mates… Maia" –

Ninguna Sailor supo que decir.

* * *

- "¿Por qué?" –

Darien preguntó por segunda ocasión. Pero como en la primera, no tuvo respuesta.

Frente a él, la soberana del antiguo Milenio de Plata le siguió dando la espalda, sin darle una respuesta clara a lo que acaba de confesarle.

_Jamás__ quise que te casaras con mi hija_

Darien siempre creyó verdaderamente desde el fondo de su alma que su unión, mil años atrás, con la princesa de la Luna había sido aprobada por los Dioses de ambos planetas y mas allá, por la familia de ambos.

Ahora se daba cuenta de muchas verdades.

Nada era como creía.

Su pasado como el príncipe Endimión era todo un misterio. Y un gran conflicto.

- "¿Su majestad? Por favor respóndame ¿A que se debe que no quisiera que me casara con Serena?, ¿Por qué mis padres tampoco estaban de acuerdo?, ¿Qué podía suceder si estábamos juntos? " -

Inútil. La Reina seguía en silencio, con sus manos entrelazadas y su mirada fija en algún punto de la pared, su semblante serio resaltaba la nobleza de su porte.

- "Joven príncipe, la respuesta a tu duda deberás de encontrarla tu solo, a medida de que te descubras a ti mismo" – Dio media vuelta lentamente – "Lo que te dije fue solo para hacerte abrir los ojos, quiero que te des cuenta de la magnitud del problema, del peligro que todos corremos, la Tierra esta condenada si tu no logras recordar tu pasado, y mucho mas sino logras despertar tu verdadera fuerza" –

- "Pero nadie puede recordar" – Darien agravó la voz, con un cierto toque de molestia – "Ninguna de las Sailor Scouts, Luna, o Artemis, es más ni Serena misma con el poder del crista de plata, sabe que hizo aquí en la Luna hace mil años" –

- "De eso estoy conciente" – La Reina también agravó la voz – "Ustedes renacieron como terrícolas, sin poder, sin recuerdos, mi objetivo cuando los mande a la Tierra era que empezaran desde cero, aunque lamentablemente no calcule el alcancé de mi decisión" - Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar a un metro del Príncipe – "No recapacite en que la maldad fuera a ser de proporciones gigantescas, ni que su pasado fuera a alcanzarlos. ¿Quién puede decirte cuando el pasado alcanzará al futuro? Solo la Sailor del Tiempo puede decirlo" -

La Reina le sostuvo la mirada a Endimión. La primera adoptando el papel que le correspondía. De Soberana. Y el segundo, tratando de buscar las respuestas a su preguntas e inconscientemente empezando a mostrar la fortaleza de su linaje.

Del Sol

- "¿Entonces que se supone que debo de hacer?" – Endimión fue el primero en romper el contacto visual y levanto ligeramente la cabeza, observando el techo destruido – "No tengo mas que pequeños recuerdos de lo que fui… Nada más. Desconozco absolutamente todo de mi descendencia" – Miro sus manos – "Y no se diga de mi poder. Es solo a penas hasta el día de hoy que soy conciente de que puedo hacer mucho mas de lo que esperaba" –

La Reina cerró los ojos

- "Siento decirte que no puedo ayudarte con eso Príncipe" – Darien volteó a verla – "No soy capaz de devolverte tus recuerdos, ni decirte nada de tus Padres, por que como te dije antes, muy pocas veces los vi, la ultima fue cuando de acuerdo mutuo decidimos separarte de Serena…" –

Darien apretó el puño con semejantes palabras

- "No puedo creerlo" – Darien quiso decir algo mas pero su boca apenas se abrió cuando un látigo mental lo azotó. Y no solo a él, la expresión de la Reina había cambiado a una de sorpresa – "¿Qué es esto que siento?" – Se llevo una mano a su pecho – "¡No, Dios mío, Serena!" – Exclamó cuando reconoció la misma sensación que siempre tenía cuando la Princesa de la Luna se encontraba en peligro –

- "Hija…" – Serenity desvió la cabeza hacia un lado contrariada con la impotencia que la inundaba cuando su primogénita peleaba. ¿Cuántas veces más podría soportar semejante dolor de no poder hacer nada por ella? No. No era tiempo de ser débil – "Tienes que regresar a la Tierra Endimión" – Sentenció la Reina – "_Tienes_ que proteger tu planeta, ahora mas que nunca esta guerra recae en ti" –

- "Pero no se como volver" – Respondió Darien con un poco de desesperación – "¡Fue Marco quien me trajo a la Luna! ¡Yo no se como regresar a la Tierra!" –

Serenity sonrió con dulzura y sigilosamente extendió su mano a la altura del pecho del Príncipe.

- "¿Recuerdas lo que hizo Marco antes de atacarte?" –

- "¿Cómo dice?" – Darien se quedó pensando unos segundos – "Uso su cristal. Y… extrajo su propia semilla estelar de su cuerpo…" – Respondió asombrado al caer en cuenta del detalle – "¿Cómo hizo eso?" –

La Reina asintió

- "Por que él ya conoce su poder y su alcance, y lo mismo puedes hacer tú" –

- "No creo ser capaz de hacer algo así. Mi poder no es tan grande como el de él" –

- "Jamás te subestimes…. Darien" – El Príncipe enarco una ceja, esta era la primera vez que la Reina lo llamaba por su nombre terrícola. Pero ni tiempo le dio de preguntar el por que, cuando ella puso suavemente la palma de su mano en su pecho. Una sensación calida lo rodeo – "¿Qué hace?" –

- "Cierra los ojos" – Ordenó dulcemente – "Y concéntrate" –

- "Pero-"

- "Confía" – Interrumpió Serenity con sus ojos azules titilando y Tuxedo Mask no tuvo mas opción que asentir y lentamente cerrar sus ojos, el silencio fue lo primero que escuchó y luego las tranquilas palabras de la que se considero en su tiempo de las mejores Reinas de la Vía Láctea – "Endimión, lo que una semilla estelar puede hacer va mas allá del entendimiento, el poder de todas las semillas viene del Universo independientemente de cual haya sido su origen, un planeta o un sol. Seguramente debes de recordar la teletransportacion que usan las Sailor Scouts, pues bien, esa misma teletransportacion es la que usó Marco contra ti para traerte hasta aquí y es la misma que _tu _utilizabas hace mil años para venir a la Luna a escondidas y visitar a mi hija y esto es solo una de las tantas cosas que se puede hacer con el poder de los cristales, concéntrate Príncipe, escucha tu propio corazón, el sabe a donde quiere ir, deja fluir todos tus deseos, tu corazón responderá y tu semilla lo hará junto con el…" –

Estas fueron las ultimas palabras que Darien escucho, su mente de pronto se encontró en blanco y poco a poco algunas imágenes comenzaron a formarse en el. Pensó primero en la Tierra, en la hermosa vista que había tenido cuando estuvo en el jardín real, luego en Tokio, la maravillosa ciudad en la que había pasado toda su vida y luego en la única persona por la que él era capaz de dar la vida

- "Serena…" – Susurró –

Sin darse cuenta, un ligero brillo rodeo a Endimión, cuando su corazón se conectó con su semilla estelar, y los dos latieron al mismo tiempo.

Darien nunca supo como durante unos segundos, sus ropas que llevara puesta de Tuxedo Mask cambiaron por una fracción de segundo a un traje color violeta con emblemas de oro de ocho picos, ni de como en su frente se volvió a formar el emblema representante de la tierra, un circulo atravesado por dos líneas, ni mucho menos pudo ver como la Reina Serenity asintió orgullosa al sentir la verdadera fuerza del Principie gobernante por derecho de la Vía Láctea.

- "Buena suerte" – Dijo la Reina, cuando la capa de Endimión se elevo por el viento causado por su propia energía y desapareció teletransportantse hasta la Tierra –

Ella se quedó viendo el espacio que ocupara el Príncipe.

Otra vez volvía a quedarse sola.

En silencio y completamente abandonada.

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios fríos.

Y la nostalgia la inundó.

* * *

_Planeta de Fuego_

- "Seiya…" -

La princesa Kakyu se llevó una mano a la frente cuando se enteró de lo sucedido.

Alguien los había atacado, pero las tres Sailors más fuertes a su servicio pudieron detener al enemigo.

Y Sailor Star Fighter, sin ningún permiso, se hizo del atacante tomándolo como prisionero y ahora ambos se encontraban en la celda de recuperación que era la mas protegida del Planeta del Fuego

Aunque para que la Sailor pudiera hacer eso debía de contar con la aprobación de la máxima autoridad del Planeta.

En este caso ella, la Princesa Kakyu.

¿Por qué Seiya se comportaba de esa manera?

Kakyu lo sabía pero había decidido no prestar atención al detalle.

Ella se levantó de su trono, hacia solo unos minutos uno de los guardias le había avisado de lo que ocurrido y le había preguntado por sus ordenes o que debían de hacer con el prisionero.

Kakyu se recogió el vestido para bajar los escalones que le daban la altura a su trono.

Ella respondió que iría directamente hasta el cuarto de recuperación, quería ver con sus propios ojos a su enemigo y debía de hablar _seriamente _con Sailor Fighter.

Dos mujeres salieron de entre las cortinas y una de ella extendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar, la princesa no opuso resistencia y a penas terminó de bajar caminó sigilosa hacia la puerta, y de ahí entre los pasillo que la llevarían hasta su objetivo.

Las dos jóvenes mujeres, sin embargo nunca se separaron y caminaron siempre un paso detrás de ella, moderando su velocidad con respecto a su Princesa.

Kakyu las miró de soslayo. Ellas, como muchas mujeres más en el planeta de Fuego, eran Sailors que estaban a su servicio. Recordó como muchas de ellas había muerto a manos de Sailor Galaxia, mucho tiempo atrás, pero que también como gracias a la Princesa de Luna habían regresado a la vida cuando una Sailor Galaxia ya _purificada_ recorriera toda la Vía Láctea regresando todas las semillas que capturara a su planeta de origen y como es que estas devolvieran milagrosamente la vida de sus antiguos dueños.

Kakyu no podía dejar de admirarse del todo el poder y el amor que rodeaba al Universo.

La princesa del planeta del fuego caminó por un pasillo que tenía uno de los mejores panoramas para ver su 'Reino' y su 'Planeta' notó el rojo del cielo, más fuerte que del acostumbrado y apenas perceptible vio tres puntitos brillosos que solo a esas horas del día podían medianamente distinguirse.

Eran las estrellas Fighter, Maker y Healer.

Las estrellas de sus mejores guerreras.

Y de sus mejores amigos.

Kakyu desglosó imperceptiblemente una sonrisa cuando hizo memoria de como era que aquellos tres planetas habían llegado a pertenecer a tres hombres.

Por que Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer eran hombres de nacimiento.

_- "Todo fue hace ya tanto tiempo…" – _Pensó -

Todo fue en realidad el producto de las circunstancias.

Todos los cristales que nacen de un planeta o de una estrella que no fuera un Sol siempre pertenecían a una mujer.

Solo los cristales dorados eran de derecho exclusivo de los hombres.

Una vez… hacia ya mucho tiempo el Planeta del Fuego volvió a estar amenazado cuando hubo una batalla entre todos los planetas internos por obtener el control de esa zona de la Vía Láctea.

La vida de muchas mujeres se extinguió y la Reina de esa época, Yiha, desesperada estuvo a punto de rendirse y dejar que el planeta perdiera su libertad a manos de otro.

Se dice, que muchos se opusieron a su decisión y entre ellos varios soldados varones que le rogaron a la Reina participar en la batalla. Yiha se rehusó por que las peleas se daban siempre entre Sailors Scouts, un soldado común no podría contra la energía que despide el brillo del poder.

Pero hubo tres hermanas, las Sailors Fighter, Maker y Healer de esa época que creyeron que algo se podría hacer al respecto, ellas ya no tenían la edad para pelear pero aun eran dueñas de un poder inmerso. Así que, advertidos de los riegos tres valientes y fuertes jóvenes aceptaron ser sus discípulos y ellas les transmitieron todo su poder y conocimiento.

_- "Cuando llegó el día de la batalla final, las hermanas sonrieron y extrajeron su semilla estelar de sus cuerpo__s ante el asombro de todos y dejaron que esta flotara hasta las manos de los tres chicos que asombrados observaron atónitos como el poder de cada estrella se introducía en sus cuerpos y como este cambiaba físicamente del de un hombre al de una mujer cada vez que invocaban el poder de su estrella protectora. Y las tres hermanas… desapareciendo convirtiéndose en polvo de estrellas…" – _

La guerra terminó con la ayuda de las nuevas guerreas y el Planeta del Fuego conservó su libertad y poco a poco se hizo el líder de todos los demás planetas, no por la fuerza sino con la palabra y el entendimiento

- "_Muchas mas Sailors siguieron el ejemplo de las valientes hermanos y dejaron el encargo de su poder a hombres… pero son muy pocos los valientes que en verdad… están dispuestos a cambiar…" – _

Ahora en la época a Kakyu le había tocado vivir. Tres hombres nuevamente estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de defender el lugar en que nacieron.

A cualquier costo.

La princesa del Planeta del Fuego, llegó hasta lo que estaba buscando. Ahí, a unos metros estaba Seiya Kou que observaba a través del vidrio el interior del cuarto de recuperación, su ceño estaba severamente fruncido y mostraba verdadera preocupación.

- "¿Seiya?" – Preguntó Kakyu –

- "Princesa…" – Seiya volteó a verla e hizo una ligera reverencia – "No esperaba verla por aquí" –

- "Y yo no esperaba hoy recibir un ataque y tener un prisionero herido" – Contestó tratando de sonar molesta -

Seiya sonrió desganadamente

- "Las noticias corren muy rápido pero me alegro de haberla traído hasta aquí. Estamos en problemas su Alteza" –

- "¿Por qué?" – Kakyu se acercó hasta él y Seiya le señaló que mirara a través de la ventana -

Dentro, la mujer que Sailor Star Fighter atacara estaba acostada en una cama, sus ropas habían sido cambiadas a una bata blanca. Pero lo que tenia molesto a Seiya era el hecho de que la mujer trajera en ambas muñecas unos brazaletes dorados.

Idénticos a los que usara Sailor Galaxia alguna vez.

Con la diferencia de que estos tenia finamente gravados a un sol.

Kakyu dejó de respirar un segundo.

- "¿Sabes lo que eso significa Seiya?" –

- "Si" – Kou miró a su princesa directamente a sus ojos - "La guerra mas importantes de nuestra vida" – Sentenció (2) –

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhh!! Esto cada vez se pone mejor jejeje según yo.

(1) Seguramente estos brazaletes les suenan familiares, son los mismos que Sailor Galaxia usó con las Sailors renegadas al quitarles sus semillas estelares para que continuaran con vida. ¿Cómo es que Marco y Maia los conocen? O más bien ¿Cómo es que Sailor Galaxia se hizo de ellos? ¡¡Sigan leyendo!!

(2) Mi explicación toda rara de que pudo pasar para que Seiya, Taiki y Yaten sean hombres y mujeres jejejejeje

**En el ****próximo capítulo conoceremos quien fue el consejero en el pasado de Endimión, digo si Serena tiene a Luna… Darien tiene a…**

**¡Y aparecen Eliot y Sailor Plut nuevamente!**

**Y sabremos mas de cómo Eliot obtuvo el poder de un cristal dorado…**

**¡¡Gracias por leer!!**


	8. Chapter 07

_Ilusión_

El bosque se estremeció cautelosamente. Eliot levantó ligeramente la cabeza en dirección del sonido, las hojas de entre los árboles se remecían suavemente… tal vez por el producto del viento.

Eliot regresó su vista por el pequeño sendero que caminaba. Nada parecía haber cambiado. La última vez que pisara ese mismo camino había sido en su carrera desesperada por recuperar el cristal Dorado y salvarlo de las manos de Neherenia. Eliot sintió como si aquella batalla tuviera años de que fuera vivida, pero podía jurar que no tenia mas de 2 años.

Las ramas volvieron a moverse, pero Eliot no prestó atención alguna. _Él sabía_ de que, o de quienes se trataban, por lo que no se preocupó, sino al contrario agradeció internamente a todas aquellas criaturas que obedecían fielmente sus órdenes cuando muchos, muchos años atrás les pidió con todo el amor de su alma que resguardaran su tesoro.

Un suave polvo llovió sobre sí, Eliot sonrió y extendió la palma de su mano recogiendo un poco de aquel polvillo. Y lo dejo libre para que se extendiera por entre todo el bosque.

Hadas.

Las Hadas saludaban de esta forma al 'Soberano' de Ilusión. Pero por su naturaleza tímida no se atrevían a mirarlo.

Eliot recordó de súbito como cuando Neherenia interrumpió en su territorio, cientos de Hadas trataron de evitar que llegara al _tesoro_ de Ilusión y como cruelmente la reina de Death Moon mando matar a muchas de ellas sin piedad… sin oportunidad, capturando a muchas mas que luego serian usadas en el infame circo de Death Moon, para pelear en contra de Sailor Moon…

Eliot apretó sin percatarse el puño.

Que triste era recordar aquello, él como gobernante debió prevenir todo eso, debió de haber sospechado del ataque, pero no pudo. ¡¡Tuvo que conformase con huir como un cobarde de su propio planeta!!

¡Como le dolía el haber hecho eso!

Pero no tenía opción. Era eso. O dejar que el cristal Dorado del la Vía Latea cayera en manos equivocadas.

Afortunadamente no todo estuvo perdido, muchas de sus criaturas habían podido salir del planeta a tiempo, salvándose y salvando con eso los sueños y las ilusiones de su mundo.

Desgraciadamente. No todas las Hadas escogieron el buen camino una vez fuera del Planeta

El Soberano relajo sus facciones mientras sus piernas seguían en dirección del sendero. Entre el ramaje se podía distinguir una luz brillante azul tenue. Estaba cerca de su objetivo. Y las ramas de arremolinaron una vez más dejándole el paso libre.

Muchas de ellas, confundidas, desorientas y asustadas, cayeron fácilmente en los engaños de la Señora Vadiane (1) y siguieron sus ambiguos planes de conseguir la felicidad de los niños sumiéndolos en un sueño eterno y robarles su energía.

Curiosamente los niños terrestres eran su objetivo. Y de entre los niños una niña de cabello color rosa fue la que arruinó todos sus planes.

Salvando a su Mundo.

- "¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte?" –

- "¿Señor?" – Eliot pestañeó cuando el ramaje se movió dejando a la vista un impresionante lago que se extendía a kilómetros de distancia, las aguas tranquilas reflejaban los rayos de luz que parecía darle vida propia. Y arrodillado entre la tierra un joven reverenciaba a quien reconocía como su superior, sus finas alas lo delataban como una Hada y su flauta sujetada en su mano izquierda revelaba su identidad –

- "Peruru…" –

Peruru era uno de los tantos ejemplos de los seres mágicos que habitaban Ilusión y él como otros eran de los que Eliot recordaba que habían sido engañados durante el tiempo que estuvieron bajo las órdenes de Vadiane.

Pero no solo ambos compartían a Ilusión como su Planeta de origen. No. Los dos tenían muchas cosas más que los ataban.

Ambos habían conocido a las mismas personas.

Ambos habían sido tocados por el amor de los hombres.

Y ambos, aunque Peruru lo ignoraba, amaban a la misma mujer.

Por que meses atrás cuando todo en el Planeta volvió a la 'normalidad', Eliot con su energía mando a llamar de regreso a todas sus 'criaturas' entre ellas la joven hada que humildemente reconoció que había cometido muchos errores y le contó arrepentido de todas sus culpas contra las personas de la Tierra.

Eliot no pudo estar más que sorprendido cuando supo que la Hada también había sido tocado por el amor de Sailor Moon y Sailor Chibi Moon… más por la última confesaría Peruru ruborizado y prudentemente Eliot no comentaría nada por que él conocía ese sentimiento y no por eso rompería el sueño de Peruru.

El Hada se incorporó, ahora era ligeramente más alto que la última vez que el Soberano lo viera, sus facciones de niño se quedaban atrás y su cabello se estaba ligeramente más largo.

- "Señor Eliot, es un honor para mi el tenerlo aquí" – Dijo Peruru calmadamente – "Pero, me temo que no es una visita de cortesía…" –

Eliot asintió, Peruru era ahora una de las Hadas protectoras del Cristal Dorado y parecía orgulloso de la nueva misión de su vida

- "Así es" – Eliot avanzó dos pasos más – "Tu y todos debieron sentir la batalla de hace unas horas" – El Hada asintió – "La Familia del Sol esta de regresó" – Sentenció sin rodeos, Peruru abrió los ojos ligeramente -

- "¿Estas seguro? ¿Y son… los de la Vía Láctea?" -

- "No. Deben ser parientes, por las finas diferencias del gravado. El emblema que usaba el Rey Leander jamás lo olvidare" –

El Hada y el Soberano guardaron silencio unos instantes cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

- "Peruru…" – Dijo Eliot volteando a ver a su, mas que a seguidor, amigo – "Necesito pedirte un favor" –

- "Digame Señor" – Respondió agitando suavemente sus alas, de las cuales cayó fino polvo al suelo –

- "Yo…" – El Soberano volteó en dirección del lago con expresión melancólica – "Debo de ir por _nuestro _cristal… -

- "Pero" – Interrumpió el mas joven – "Ilusión no esta en peligro. No veo necesario el que te arriesgues a traerlo a la superficie" –

- "Claro que es necesario" – Los ojos de Eliot se llenaron con una energía que Peruru nunca había visto – "Mi obligación como Soberano de Ilusión es custodiar la mitad de un Cristal Dorado y…" – Bajó el tono de voz – "Protegerlo a un a costa de mi vida" –

Peruru frunció ligeramente el ceño

- "¿No piensas devolvérselo?" – Preguntó conciente de la historia que había detrás de la actitud de Eliot –

- "No lo se. Aún _debo juzgarlo_ y no estoy seguro que este listo. Pensaré en eso después. Ahora lo que quiero es tener el cristal conmigo. Por favor Peruru quédate a la orilla del lago y veas lo que veas no entres al agua ese es el favor que te quiero pedir" –

- "¡¿Pero por que?!" -

Eliot no respondió, le sonrió a la joven Hada que se preocupaba por su bienestar y se dio la media vuelta en dirección al lago

- "Si algo llega a pasar en mi ausencia escóndete junto a los tuyos en el castillo con Ojo de Tigre, Pez y Águila, ellos los cuidaran" –

Peruru quiso decir algo más, pero calló prudentemente cuando sus ojos vislumbraron una fina aura que rodeaba a su Soberano. Eliot entre cerró los ojos concentrado y puso un pie sobre el lago.

Inmediatamente y como si de un hechizo se tratara el agua reaccionó violentamente, empezando a agitarse fuertemente a medida que Eliot empezaba a caminar sobre el liquido azul.

La Hada abrió la boca queriendo decirle a Eliot que tuviera cuidado cuando una columna de agua se elevó por los aire y con toda su fuerza se estrellaba contra el gobernante de Ilusión de manera rápida e inesperada.

- "¡¡No!!" – Gritó Peruru agitando sus alas pero para cuando voló a penas un metro sobre el algo, el agua lo atacó aventándolo contra tierra - "¡Ah!" –

El Hada se incorporó sobre sus codos y observó como después del ataque a muchos metros de la orilla, Eliot estaba intacto y seguía caminando con la vista hacia con su aura brillando cada vez más y más.

Peruru se incorporó asombrado, el agua del lago seguía agitándose lanzando una y otra vez ataques sobre Eliot quien no se inmutó y no dejó de caminar sino hasta que estuvo en el centro del lago, donde finalmente se paró por completo.

Peruru enarcó una ceja dudando, todo de pronto se veía muy tranquilo. Y Eliot cerró los ojos, justo cuando tres enormes torres de agua de más de 10 metros se alzaron sobre sí y con toda su fuerza se estrellaron contra el Soberano.

- "¡¡ELIOT!!" – El Hada trató de volar nuevamente sobre el agua, pero como en la primera vez, fue repelido con fuerza hacia la tierra, Peruru se levantó con rapidez solo para mirar atónito como en el centro del lago.

Ya no había nadie.

* * *

_Parque de Tokio_

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que pudo ver a su alrededor fue destrucción.

- "¿Qué paso aquí?" – Se preguntó Darien volteando a su alrededor, todos los árboles de la zona tenían en mayor o menor medida quemaduras, muchos de ellos estaban completamente calcinados y aun un leve humo se desprendía de ellos –

Darien no dudo ni un instante que aquello era producto de la lucha de las Sailors contra los enviados de _su familia. _

Se observó a si mismo de manera rápida, sus ropas eran nuevamente las de Tuxedo Mask y la energía que sintiera recorrer su cuerpo instantes atrás había desaparecido. Volteó hacia el cielo donde la Luna llena brillaba con intensidad.

Había conseguido Teletransportarse.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y empezó a correr con velocidad fuera del parque, luego pensaría en lo que había hecho ahora lo más importante era encontrar a Sailor Moon y ayudarla en su lucha, si es que aún seguía peleando.

El sonido de una rama rompiéndose lo hizo detenerse.

- "¡¿Quién esta ahí?!" – Preguntó lanzando una rosa hacia unos arbustos, donde escuchara el sonido -

Pero nada respondió.

Tuxedo Mask agudizó sus sentidos, podía jurar que algo lo estaba observando y estaba oculto entre los árboles de aquella zona del parque de Tokio

Darien volvió a invocar una rosa en su mano derecha justo cuando un suave movimiento se dio entre unas plantas

- "¡Ahí estas!" – Atacó con su rosa que se multiplicó en tres en el aire, las rosas se incrustaron entre las plantas provocando que una sombra se moviera a gran velocidad hacia otros arbustos – "¡No huyas!" –

Tuxedo Mask lazó otra rosa a donde se escondiera la sombra, un fuerte rugido se dejó escuchar…

La sombra había sido herida por el filo de la rosa.

Pero lo que puso a Darien mas en alerta fue el rugido, era tan perecido al de un… León

- "¡No te escondas!" – Sacó de entre sus ropas su báculo - "¡Y muéstrate!" -

Los arbusto se removieron otra vez separándose poco a poco, de entre las plantas una figura empezaba a emerger y conforme lo hacia la expresión de Darien era mas y mas la de sorpresa.

Frente a él un León completamente blanco lo miraba entre altivo y desafiante. (2)

Tuxedo Mask no relajó su postura bien ese León podía haber escapado de algún Zoológico cercano, pero eso no lo tranquilizaba, mucho menos cuando su mirada recayó en la frente de aquel majestuoso animal.

Una marca de un círculo con dos líneas atravesadas.

Eso no era una coincidencia. .Serlo.

Su báculo creció de tamaño a una orden mental, dispuesto a defenderse.

- "¿Piensas atacarme?" – Preguntó con voz ronca el León. Darien abrió los ojos detrás de su antifaz con sorpresa –

- "¿Puedes hablar?" –

- "Hum" – El León blanco movió su hocico en lo que parecía una mueca de sarcasmo, y bajo su cabeza a la altura de su pata derecha donde una fino hilo de sangre escurría y le dio un lengüetazo a su herida –

Darien no sabía que pensar. Un León acaba de hablarle, cosa que aunque impresionante no podía sorprenderlo más, no, después de conocer a Luna y Artemis y Diana en su momento, pero entonces…

- "¿Quién eres?" – Preguntó Tuxedo bajando lentamente su báculo, pero sin regresarlo a su tamaño original –

El León volvió a levantar su cabeza y miró desafiante a Darien

- "¿No lo sabes? Que pésima memoria tienes entonces Endimión" –

Darien suspiró fastidiado, esta era la segunda vez que le pasaba lo mismo en la misma noche y comenzaba a enojarse

- "¿Eres enviado de Marco?" -

El León no contestó y con una velocidad no conocida para su especie corrió en dirección contra Darien que reaccionado atacó con una rosa al tiempo que su báculo crecía aun mas tratando de golpear al León, quien dio un salto alto sobre Endimión llegando hasta otro extremo.

Ninguno dijo nada, y Tuxedo volvió atacar e inconscientemente concentrándose en su mano derecha donde tenía ya otra rosa, emergió un brillo que se proyecto sobre la flor y la lanzo contra el León blanco que dio un salto a su izquierda.

Lo curioso fue que cuando la rosa tocó suelo, una leve explosión se provocó tomando por desprevenido a Darien que no se esperaba algo así. Desgraciadamente su descuido fue aprovechado por el León que ágilmente se lanzó contra Tuxedo Mask tirándolo contra el suelo, poniendo una pata sobre su pecho, acercando su gran melena a centímetros del rostro del Príncipe que se resistía tratando de liberarse

- "¡Suéltame!" –

- "No" – El León agudizo sus ojos color miel, analizando detenidamente a Darien que le devolvía una mirada de furia – "Por el Sol, creí por un segundo que bromeabas… en verdad no me recuerdas…" – Dijo quitando se pata y alejándose unos cuantos metros –

- "¡Arg!" – Darien se tocó su costado derecho donde tenia rasgada su ropa, en algún momento el León lo había lastimado. Tal era su velocidad – "No, no te conozco, pero tu a mi sí. No serías el primero que me dice eso el día de hoy" –

Tuxedo se levantó con un poco de dificultad en algún momento de la pelea su antifaz y su sombrero habían caído, pero no le importó, estaba mas atento a los movimientos del León que daba algunas vueltas alrededor, lo volteaba a ver nuevamente y volvía a dar una vuelta más hasta que finalmente se detuvo a unos metros de él.

* * *

Eliot abrió los ojos cuando sintió que sus pies tocaban 'fondo', alzó la cabeza y miró fijamente el 'cielo' que lo cubría. Agua. Eliot usando su magia se había cubierto en un campo protector cuando el agua lo atacó y poco a poco empezó a descender hasta el fondo de aquel extraño lago.

Miró hacia el frente donde se extendía por kilómetros lo que en la Tierra se le llamaría 'Coral', pero a diferencia de este ultimo el coral de Ilusión estaba formado por cristal, miles de formaciones cristalinas brillaban tenuemente de los mas diversos colores, azul, amarillo, blanco, rojo… de izquierda a derecha solo se podía observar esta extraña formación.

Eliot agudizó su vista ubicándose y empezó a caminar seguro de donde estaba, ya que solo _él_ conocía el camino correcto. Caminó alrededor de media hora de vez en cuando se detenía un poco para mirar un coral… que le refleja un brilló mas fuerte y si prestaba mayor atención podía incluso observar imágenes dentro de este.

Las imágenes parecían no tener sentido, viajaban de las mas absurdas formaciones hasta mostrar rostros, risas, llanto, amor… Eliot tocó el 'Coral' con cariño y pensó como era maravilloso que aquel_ Cristal_ fuera el poder de todo el planeta de Ilusión.

'Los Cristales de los Sueños'

Aquellas rocas eran las encargadas de reflejar el sueño de todos los seres capaces de soñar en la Vía Láctea. Los cuales en realidad eran muy pocos… de entre ellos destacaba la raza humana.

Cada vez que un humano sueña, sus 'sueños' son proyectados por los cristales que brillan mágicamente dando 'vida y poder' a los seres de Ilusión, por eso… los niños cuando sueñan son los que dan vida a su planeta y los adultos al perder la inocencia y la fe, lo destruyen.

Eliot dejó el cristal y siguió su camino durante un buen rato más, poco a poco se fue acercando a una nueva formación que no parecía diferenciarse en nada a las demás pero esto era solo un engaño _más. _El Soberano de Ilusión se detuvo frente al cristal y la miró fijamente durante un largo rato, poco a poco colocó sus manos en forma de rezo y se arrodilló, su aura blanca volvió a rodearlo que se tornó azul en las orillas. (3)

Eliot dejó que su energía se expandiera lentamente sobre el cristal que empezó a cambiar de colores alternativamente, blanco, amarillo, azul, rojo, rosa, dorado… cuando alcanzó este color el cristal vibró con fuerza creándose una fisura en la base de este, Eliot no prestó atención y siguió dejando que su magia se esparciera, el cristal empezó a desquebrajarse rápidamente liberando su contenido que brilló fuertemente al 'sentirse liberado' y rápidamente se apagó.

El Soberano de Ilusión respiró fuertemente antes de abrir los ojos y se incorporó lentamente, miró hacia su alrededor, nada parecía haber cambiado todos los cristales de los sueños seguían iluminados suavemente, Eliot volvió a prestar atención a la formación que estaba ahora quebrada en varios pedazos en el suelo y frente a él con una suave centelleo flotaba maravillosamente un _cristal dorado_ que era el mismo que Neherenia había buscado obtener alguna vez.

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su cabeza recordando como cada vez que era 'portador' de aquel cristal este gustaba por tomar la forma de un 'cuerno' y quedarse sobre su cabeza, no era que le disgustara esto simplemente Eliot sentía que era una forma extraña de viajar con él…

Eliot medio sonrió al sentir el calor que desplegaba el cristal dorado, la sensación le hacia recordar tantas cosas… pero una en particular siempre llegaba con fuerza a su memoria…

_~ Tierra._

_985 años D.C_

_El tercer planeta del sistema solar era diferente a lo que Eliot hubiera esperado. Siempre creyó que era un planeta sobre desarrollado con grandes ciudades y una bien estructurada sociedad, pero lo que sus ojos vieron fue un mundo aun 'primitivo' donde pueblos enteros libraban grandes guerras por el poder absoluto._

_Sociedades fragmentadas, pobreza, racismo… el poder de la Iglesia y el 'Feudalismo' era la única forma de vivir para muchos._

_Diversas 'Naciones' se extendían por al vasto mundo, el Imperio Español, el Británico, Alemán… civilizaciones destruidas, los Griegos, los Romanos, los Aztecas…_

_Eliot no podía comprender como era posible que el verdadero 'Rey' de la Tierra permitiera a su planeta estar tan… alterado. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, la libertad de la Tierra era la misma libertad que poseía la Vía Láctea._

_El mismo __**Caos**__ a lo largo y a lo ancho de la Galaxia._

_El Soberano de Ilusión levantó ligeramente la cabeza hacia el techo del castillo, fuertes columnas lo sostenían y cada columna tenia gravada una alguna 'escena' de este mundo, alguna batalla, algún nacimiento, alguna coronación…_

_- "Es unos minutos llegaremos" – _

_- "Gracias" – _

_Respondió por protocolo, él al igual que dos Hadas más que lo custodiaban, habían sido llamados con urgencia a la Tierra unas horas antes y ahora Eliot se encontraba caminando en uno de los pasillos principales que lo llevarían directamente con los Gobernantes en turno de la Tierra, el Rey Leander y la Reina Eleanor._

_Él no lograba explicarse el por que de su presentencia, siempre se había mantenido al margen con los anteriores 'Rey's' que sucedieron a Leander y que él recordara no había come__tido ninguna falta en contra del ultimo. Al contrario, Leander había demostrado en los últimos años ser un humano mas 'Tratable' al comunicarse con Eliot raras veces mediante sueños… aunque siempre era para pedir informes de su lado de la Galaxia._

_Aunque de eso no era mas que unas tres ocasiones._

_- "Es aquí" –_

_La amplia puerta gravada con la figura de un sol de ocho picos que los separaba del cuarto de Audiencia se abrió lentamente, revelando un amplio cuarto adornado con pinturas, grandes lienzos de seda y garigoleados de oro representativos a la Dinastía del Sol en cada pared. Y en cada columna un soldado hacia guardia._

_El guardia que guiaba a Eliot y a su__s Hadas s les indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que lo siguieran, no tuvieron que caminar mucho cuando ya se encontraban frente a unos cuantos escalones que terminaban en dos tronos. El guardia volteó hacia su derecha dudativo e interrogó con la mirada a otro soldado que asintió y exclamó con voz alta._

_- "¡Su Atención, saluden con todo el respeto que se merece al Rey Leander y a su Señora esposa la Reina Eleanor!" –_

_Eliot se sobresaltó un poco cuando vio salir de entre una la tela que colgaban detrás de los 'Sitiales' a un hombre alto, piel blanca, cabello color cobre y ojos azules. Su ropa era negra con bordes rojos, detrás de él una mujer muy hermosa apareció, de piel blanca, cabello negro cortado en dos estilos, corto al frente y largo a su espalda, sus ojos eran rasgados de una tonalidad rubí (5), ella portaba un vestido vino y al ver a Eliot le sonrió._

_- "Salve el Rey Leander y la Reina Eleanor" – Saludó el guardia que guiaba a Eliot y poniendo su puño derecho a la altura de su hombro izquierdo inclinándose lo suficiente– _

_- "Salve" – Contestó Eliot siguiendo el protocolo, pero él a diferencia del guardia puso su brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura y se inclinó. Sus dos Hadas lo imitaron – _

_- "Es para mi un gran honor el tenerlo aquí, Eliot Soberano de Ilusión, el Planeta de los Sueños, por favor deja los formalismo de lado que deseo hablar contigo como a un igual" – (5)_

_- "Perdone Rey Eleander, me temo que no lo comprendo" – Respondió relajando su postura mirándolo directamente – _

_- "Ya me comprenderás" – Leander desvió su atención al guardia – "General Neflyte, por favor déjenos solos y lo mismo aplica para todo su escuadrón" - _

_- "Pero su majestad" – Neflyte arqueó una ceja – "Estamos en alerta roja, no puede estar ni un minuto sin protección" – _

_- "Lo sabemos" – Comentó una voz muy suave proveniente de la Reina – "Estamos concientes de la preocupación que tiene por nuestra seguridad pero por favor General tenemos un tema muy importante que tratar con Ilusión y que solo deberá ser pactado entre nosotros tres…" – _

_- "Si te hace sentir mas tranquilo…" – Prosiguió el Rey – "Hazme el favor de dejar toda la seguridad que deseas detrás de las puertas. Y dile a los demás Generales que no deseamos interrupción alguna" – _

_Neflyte frunció el ceño. La seguridad de los Gobernantes de la Tierra era su máxima preocupación y no podía creer que ellos quisieran estar solos. ¡Estaban en guerra, por los cristales era una locura! ¡En cualquier momento podían ser atacados y ellos tan indefensos!_

_- "A sus órdenes" – El General respondió no muy convencido, sin tener que pronunciar nada todos los soldados hicieron una reverencia rompiendo fila y de manera ordenada abandonaron el recinto quedando al último Neflyte quien permaneció en la puerta unos segundos más – _

_- "Eliot" – Lo llamó el Rey Leander – _

_- "También mis Hadas deberán de salir… ¿Cierto?" – El Rey y la Reina asintieron – _

_- "¿Es necesario?" – Preguntó el Hada mayor de ropas azules – _

_- "Seremos una tumba ante lo que aquí se diga" – Prosiguió la segunda Hada de colores violetas – _

_- "No. Será mejor que nadie escuché. Por favor salgan, en unos minutos estaré nuevamente con ustedes" – Ambas Hadas se miraron inquietas pero sin protestar dieron la media vuelta pasando de largo a Neflyte que dio una ultima mirada al interior del cuarto y cerró detrás de él – "Bien ya estamos solos" – _

_- "Lamento mucho el trato" – Se disculpó Eleanor levantando ligeramente su vestido con su mano izquierda al tiempo que su esposo la tomaba de su mano derecha ayudándola a bajar los escalones que los separaban del Soberano – "Pero es vital que solo tu nos escuches" – _

_- "Ustedes dirán" – _

_- "No seas tan formal Eliot" – Le dijo Leander poniendo su mano en su hombro – "Es la primera vez que hablamos frente a frente, sin tener que usar los 'Sueños' para comunicarnos… Por favor acompaños, iremos a otra parte" – _

_Eliot asintió y pronto fue conducido por entre una puerta secreta de aquel cuarto, el Rey los guiaba y a cada tanto se 'detenia'. Observaba que nadie los siguiera y reanudaba su marcha, pronto los 3 terminaron en unas escaleras que descendían suavemente hacia un subterráneo. Los Reyes deliberadamente lograron que Eliot caminara en medio de ellos._

_El Soberano se dio cuenta que la pareja era mucho más alta que él y tendría forzosamente que levantar la cabeza para mirarlos._

_- "¿Por qué nos escondemos?" – Se atrevió a preguntar Eliot, incómodo por la situación. ¿Siempre eran así de extraños los terrícolas? Eleanor rió suavemente – _

_- "No queremos que nadie sepa lo que vamos hacer" – Respondió – "Por que sino, no solo nosotros estaríamos en peligro, sino tu también" - _

_El Soberano arrugó el ceño molesto._

_- "¿Qué es lo que quieren de-" –_

– "_¿Qué sabes de la Guerra que enfrenta la Vía Láctea en estos momentos?" __– Interrumpió Leander mirándolo de lado - _

_- "__… ¿Se refiere de la lucha contra el __**Caos**__?" – (7)_

_- "Así es" – _

_- "Me temo que no mucho, Mi Planeta no suele tener muchas noticias referentes al exterior, estamos prácticamente 'aislados' de todo contacto. La información que me llega es a través de los cristales de los Sueños… Yo sé que el Caos ha avanzado mucho por los planetas externos, destruyendo planetas enteros y llevándose consigo a las semillas estelares… pero no se si creer…" – _

_- "Cree__" – Dijeron al mismo tiempo la pareja con una sombra en sus rostros – _

_- "El Caos" – Prosiguió el Rey – "Ha hecho eso y mucho más, avanza con gran rapidez, se infiltra en los corazones de los seres vivos, volviéndolos __**locos**_, _dejando que el mas cruel de los odios se apodere de su alma llevando todo y a todos a la destrucción, incluyendo a las Sailor que custodian cada planeta" – _

_- "Suen__a tan… ilógico" – _

_- "Pero real" – Sentenció la Reina – "No sabemos que es lo que pretende Caos, pero si hemos visto su forma de actuar, es demasiado poderoso y ninguna Sailor le ha podido hacer frente…" – _

_- "Y quienes lo han intentado están muertas" – Leander apretó su puño discretamente. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de su control. – _

_Eliot dejó de caminar y a dos pasos los Reyes se detuvieron y voltearon_

_- "¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Para que me mandaron a llamar? ¿Y a donde me llevan?" – Eliot no salía preguntar tanto cuando sabia que con quien hablaba era un Superior. Pero lo que estaba escuchando y la manera es que estaba siendo tratado lo tenia incomodo - _

_- "Estas aquí por que tenemos que pedirte un__** gran**__ favor Soberano de Ilusión" – Contestó el Rey Leander mirándolo a los ojos - "El Caos no tardará mas que unos cuantos meses en llegar a la Tierra y si eso pasa y se llega apoderar del __**cristal dorado**__ no habrá nada ya que lo detenga" – _

_- "Pueden pelear" – Contestó Eliot molesto - "De entre toda la fuerza del Universo, los cristales Dorados son los mas poderosos. Caos no podrá contra eso" - _

_- "No pelearemos" – Eleanor habló molesta – "Mi Esposo jamás usara el Cristal Dorado en contra de nadie. Es un juramento. Si lo rompemos la Vía Láctea perderá su libertad a manos de nuestra Familia" – (8)_

_- "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" – _

_- "No puedo decirte el por que" – Leander agravó su voz – "Pero puedo decir que si la Vía Láctea es libre de 'pertenecer' al Sol es solo por un acuerdo que tengo con la Dinastía. Si rompo el acuerdo me veré forzado a asumir mi responsabilidad y conquistarlos… o dejar que alguien mas de mi familia tomé mi lugar" – El Rey emitió un sonido de molestia – "No peleare" – Dio la media vuelta y siguió caminado – _

_- "Por favor… acompáñanos Soberano" – Eleanor se frotó las manos – "Respecto a tu ultima pregunta, te llevamos a la habitación solar. No te haremos daño, ahí te explicaremos el favor que necesitamos y tu decidirás si nos ayudas o no" - _

_Eliot se quedó estático por unos segundos, finalmente asintió y siguió a la pareja._

Tomó entre sus dos manos aquella piedra dorada que al 'reconocerlo' reaccionó emitiendo una calidez que solo podía compararse con la estrella que le dio origen. Eliot sonrió al sentir la fuerza del cristal, este emitió un centello mas fuerte y tal y como él lo previera el cristal tomó la forma de un cuerno y se colocó sobre Eliot de manera automática.

El Soberano de Ilusión dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a regresar a la superficie, se detuvo un instante y sintió el cuerno en su cabeza.

Tenía tanto tiempo que no recordaba a Leander y Eleanor…

Un sentimiento de _nostalgia_ lo rodeó. Mil años terrestres desde que ellos habían muerto.

Y a pesar de que se conocieron en condiciones tan 'extrañas'. Ellos se ganaron su respeto y confianza.

- "Descansen en paz y descuiden que yo velaré por que su _deseo_ se cumpla"

* * *

El viento ondeó su cabello delante de ella, se aplacó y volvió a soplar ahora en dirección contraria.

El día se pronosticaba gris y lluvioso.

Con cuidado se acomodó con su mano izquierda un mechón negro detrás de la oreja pero de poco le sirvió cuando el viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza removiendo todo su largo cabello.

Con su mano derecha sostenía un báculo y miraba atenta a la ciudad de Tokio parada en una de las vigas mas altas de la torre que lleva el mismo nombre, observaba a la ciudad despertar poco a poco de lo que la mayoría consideraría una 'noche mas'. Pero para ella, que estaba conciente del presente presentía que había sido la última noche de libertad _para todo el Mundo_.

Tres sombras llegaron a su espalda de manera rápida y silenciosa, ninguna dijo nada por varios minutos, el viento sopló aun con más fuerza removiendo sus ropas en su dirección.

- "¿Para que nos llamaste Sailor Plut?" - Preguntó Sailor Uranus hacia la espalda de Plut que no se había volteado en ningún momento –

- "¿Tiene que ver con la luz extraña de anoche?" – Esta vez fue Saturn quien preguntó, la más joven de las Sailor y también la más letal sentía en el ambiente… disturbios –

- "¿Plut?" – Neptune dio un paso al frente pero se detuvo cuando Plut dio la media vuelta, su cara mostraba una preocupación total –

- "El día de hoy en la madrugada…" – Respondió señalando con su báculo el cielo cubierto de nubes – "Llegó la Familia originaria del Sol a nuestro sistema solar y a la Tierra misma, invocaron a su _familiar_ y estoy convenida de que no se irán hasta proclamar nuestra galaxia como suya" –

- "¿El Sol?" – Preguntó Uranos arrugando las cejas y la nariz, ellas a diferencia de las Inter Scouts estaban al corriente de la existencia de esa familia – "¿Estas segura?" –

- "Los vi a través de las ilusiones del tiempo" –

- "¿Pelearemos?" –

- "No lo se Neptune" – Plut volvió a darles la espalda – "Cuando los espiaba alcancé a ver como _nuestro_ príncipe era llevado con ellos a través de la luz que encandiló todo Tokio… ahí les perdí el rastro. No se nada mas de él… o de su familia" –

- "Debe aún de estar con ellos, tenemos que ir por él..." – Dijo Saturn firmemente sujetando con firmeza su báculo, Sailor Plut dio nuevamente la media vuelta –

- "No" – Ordenó con voz firme – "No irán, no sabemos que esta pasando con _Endimión_…"-

- "Entonces mas a mi favor" – Replicó la mas joven – "Él es el prometido de nuestra princesa, nuestro deber también es protegerlo" –

- "No lo es" – La Sailor del Tiempo agravó la voz molesta – "Las Sailors no teníamos, no tenemos, ni tendremos la obligación de cuidar del Principie de la Tierra, él _tuvo_ sus guardias en la época del Reino de la Tierra, pero ellos lo traicionaron (4)… dos veces, si en esta época lo _'protegimos'_ fue por el amor que la Princesa Serenity le profesa, su felicidad es la _nuestra_, si ella lo ama entonces nosotros lo defenderíamos… hasta hoy" –

- "¿Piensas que nos traicionará?" – Se aventuró a decir la Sailor de las Mareas que calladamente estaba escuchando a Plut analizando todos los posibles escenarios –

- "Ellos son su _sangre._ Son su familia y son terriblemente poderosos. Darien forma parte de su legado, no se que piense hacer… Pero hasta que estemos seguras él pasa a ser nuestro _enemigo_" –

- "¡No puedes hablar enserio!" –

- "¡Saturn, no levantes la voz!" – La regañó Uranus sorprendida de su reacción – "No te he enseñado esos modales jovencita" –

- "¡Plut debes de de estar bromeando!" – Continuo ignorando a quien consideraba como su padre – "¡Darien siempre ha sido nuestro aliado en _todas_las batallas, jamás se aliaria con el enemigo con su propia voluntad!" –

- "Nunca digas nunca" – Replicó Plut dolida – "Darien tiene el problema de que nunca fue un _príncipe_ real mas que por titulo, se que su familia son personas de orgullo y no permitirán que uno de los suyos no cumpla con su cometido… y hasta no saber que posición tomará tendrán que vigilarlo" –

- "Pero-" –

- "No pueden decirle nada, permitan que este cerca de la princesa lo menos posible y a la menor señal de traición…" –

- "Lo sabemos" – Respondió Neptune melancólicamente, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba escuchando pero sonaba lo mas sensato hasta saber que hacer -

- "¿Y que pasara con el futuro, con Tokio de Cristal, con Rini?" – Volvió a preguntar Saturn dolida. No. Podía. Creer. Lo. Que. Escuchaba. -

- "El futuro Sailor Saturn es a partir de este momento solo un _recuerdo_" – Sailor Plut suspiró y miró de nuevo el cielo gris, en pocos segundos empezó a llover -

* * *

Hola a todos!!!

No pude escribir todo lo que me hubiera gustado en este capítulo por que me estaba quedando *demasiado* largo y entre mas largo me da mas trabajo escribir.

Jijiji creo que ya 'conocieron' al Rey Leander y a la Reina Eleanor, los padres de Endimión, mucho de los problemas que tiene y 'tendrá' nuestro querido príncipe se debe a lo que pasó en la Tierra mil años atrás.

En el próximo capítulo conoceremos más acerca del León blanco, de Rei, Sailor Galaxia y los prisioneros.

Maia y Marco no se estarán tranquilos. ¡Sobre todo Maia!

_**GRACIAS POR LEER!!**_

Notas de la historia:

(1) Señora Vadiane: Posiblemente a la mayoría no les suene este nombre, ella parece en una de las películas de Sailor Moon, justamente en la misma que sale Peruru a quien por cierto me gusta mucho y quería poder en el Fic jijiji y casualidades de la vida… es amigo de Eliot ¡Los dos enamorados de Rini!

(2) Para una imagen del León vayan a mi profile, y de ahí al link que tengo para la historia

(3) Tengo una imagen de lo que describo en esta escena…. Para verla ve a mi profile y de ahí al link que tengo para la historia.

(4) Plut menciona a los 4 generales de la primera temporada de Sailor Moon. Que en el manga son en realidad los _guardianes _de Endimión.

(5) Siempre quise saber de donde Rini saca los ojos color rubí. En mi historia ella sacó todos sus rasgos de sus abuelas. El cabello rosa de su abuela Materna y el color de ojos de su abuela Paterna. ¡Con esto ya tienen una idea más cercana de cómo es Eleanor!

(6) En wikipedia me enteré que en el manga Ilusión es un'Mundo' que habita en el interior de la Tierra, o algo así leí, en el fic es 'otro' planeta de la Vía Láctea.

(7) El **Caos **que se menciona en la última temporada de Sailor Moon y que 'poseyó' a Sailor Galaxia.

(8) Por que no pelean, eso se explicará mas adelante. Darien mismo lo descubrirá aunque no quiera XD jejejeje


	9. Chapter 08

Nota: Marco le dio a Darien 60 días para su confrontación. Los siguientes capítulos tendrán los días que van pasando dentro de la historia.

* * *

_**Día 1**__**: Domingo**_

_**Parque de Tokio**_

Tuxedo Mask se sintió incomodo cuando el león blanco se le quedó viendo fijamente con su marca brillando tenuemente, él discretamente se sostenía su costado derecho que empezaba a dolerle más y más.

Definitivamente ese _no _ era su día.

- "Ignoro lo que te pasó joven príncipe" – Gruñó el león al tiempo que su marca dejaba de brillar y su mirada se apaciguaba un poco – "Siempre soñé con que nuestro _encuentro_ seria diferente… muy diferente" – Sacudió su melena y levanto la vista al cielo que estaba gris – "Me equivoqué y me siento decepcionado… tanto por ti como por mí" –

- "No…" –

- "Creí que bromeabas" – Prosiguió ignorándolo – "Cuando me viste pensé que tal vez tanto tiempo podría provocar que no me reconocieras al instante pero al 'herirte' me di cuenta de que no eres el de antes Endimión" –

- "¿Por qué todo mundo se empeña en que sea el de antes?" – Darien apretó la mandíbula fastidiado – "No soy Endimión, su personalidad y todo lo que fue de él esta _olvidado_. Seré su _reencarnación_ pero eso _**no**_ me obliga a conocerlo" –

El león dejo de ver el cielo y fijo su vista nuevamente en Darien que tenia el ceño fruncido y el rostro muy, muy serio. Sonrió burlonamente, ese _gesto_ lo recordaba.

- "Entonces somos parecidos con la diferencia de que yo _**si**_ te recuerdo…" - El león agachó la cabeza breves instantes mas no los suficientes – "Soy la reencarnación de quien fue el consejero de el _olvidado _Príncipe Endimión, mi nombre es Regulus, y en la época de oro del Reino de la Tierra fui tu compañero de vida" –

Durante unos segundos Darien no dijo nada más y Regulus tampoco, ¿Qué era lo que acaba de decir?, ¿Quién era qué cosa?

- "¿Mi consejero?" – Preguntó Tuxedo mas para sí –

- "Consejero, guía, mentor… como mas te guste llamarlo" – Regulos también gruñó, odiaba repetir las cosas – "Yo era el encargado de guiarte y protegerte en _todas_ las tonterías que solías cometer" –

- "¿Y que te hace pensar que voy a creerte?" –

- "Nada, no tienes que hacerlo, pero tampoco puedes negarme lo contrario" –

Endimión suspiró frustrado miró de reojo a donde estaba su bastón, sombrero y antifaz tirados a varios metros de él, aunque su mente le decía que no se descuidara aún así se acercó hasta sus cosas, bajando su guardia por completo, incluso se dio el lujo de darle la espalda al león blanco que observaba sus movimientos sin mucho interés.

- "Supongamos que te creo" – Dijo finalmente el príncipe, colándose su sombrero y antifaz, volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando su costado pulsó de dolor – "¿Por qué es que hasta hoy te presentas ante mí?" –

Regulos respingó enseñando ligeramente los dientes a punto de contestar sumamente molesto el ¿Por qué? Cuando el sonido de varias sirenas se dejaron escuchar por todo el parque

Darien miró hacia todos lados. ¡Lo que le faltaba! La policía, bomberos y quien sabe que más se acercaba a la zona. Nada raro considerando el incendio que aun estaba propagándose en varias zonas de aquel parque.

El consejero por su parte dio un paso hacia atrás, para Darien no fue difícil notar un atisbo de nerviosismo.

- "Me voy" – Dijo Regulus dando la media vuelta – "No fue un gusto el verte Endimión" -

- "¿A dónde piensas ir?" – Preguntó ignorando el fino sarcasmo del que era dueño el león blanco -

- "¡A cualquier otro lado que no sea el maldito Zoológico!" – Contestó apurado, la gente se estaba acercando y Regulus se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Si lo llegaban a ver… volverían encerrarlo. Y no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo una vez más. Darien se llevó una mano a los ojos, comenzaba sentirse cansado y su herida no dejaba de dolerle –

- "Conozco un lugar…" – Dijo dudoso – "Ven conmigo, ahí no te encontrarán" –

- "¿Perdón?" – Regulus miró sobre su hombro, ya estaba punto de irse – "Soy un completo _'extraño'_ para ti ¿Y me estas ofreciendo protección?, No me conoces… ¿Acaso no sabes que puedo traicionarte y matarte?" –

Tuxedo se encogió de hombros

- "Digamos que alguien _muy cercano _ a mi me enseñó a confiar primero y a preguntar después… entonces que… ¿Vienes?" – Tuxedo dio un salto entre los árboles con un objetivo fijo, Regulus se quedó estático unos segundos para después a gran velocidad darle alcance –

Segundos después empezó a llover

* * *

_**Planeta de las Flores**_

El único sonido que se escuchaba por toda la habitación era aquel molesto pitito que indica a Seiya que su invitada no esperada estaba viva. Las ultimas horas, después de que platicara con su princesa Seiya no se había apartado de la chica de cabello corto color azul, se le hacia tan _extraña_ que no alcanza a entender como era posible que tuviera tanta fuerza que las tres Sailors mas fuertes hayan tenido problemas para detenerla y al mismo tiempo pareciera tan frágil.

Seiya se sentó al borde de la cama intrigado y miro discretamente alrededor suyo, desde hacia media hora que todos los médicos se habían retirado, solo una pequeña guardia rondaba cerca por si se necesitara algo, además claro esta que Seiya, con su rango, mando a todos literalmente _lejos_ para que lo dejaran meditar ahí, en paz.

Se llevo una mano al cuello, le dolía, tal vez se lo torció en la pelea. Y volvió a ver a la chica, mas específicamente a sus muñecas.

Esos brazaletes…

Los odiaba.

Le hacían recordar a Galaxia y todos los malditos problemas que les ocasionó.

Sin embargo, la diferencia entre esos brazaletes y los de ella, era que bordado fino alrededor de todo el arco, un sol de ocho picos y él, buen conocedor de la historia de la Vial Láctea, sabía a quien pertenecía… o perteneció.

- "¡Que lío!" –

Seiya sabia que la familia del sol estaba muerta, al menos, era lo último que se narraba en los documentos del planeta. Se decía que su muerte fue cerca del sistema solar, tal vez en una sistema vecino, lo que él ignoraba era cuando y por que había sucedido esto.

La familia del Sol nunca había tenido contacto con su pequeño planeta, anterior a este, claro está y nunca se preocupó por saber nada de ellos ni mucho menos mantener la _paz. _La Reina Yiha, sino estuviera muerta, podría dar testimonio de eso.

¿Entonces por que el símbolo en la muñeca de ella?

¿Qué relación tenia Galaxia con la familia del Sol?

¿Estaba de vuelta esa horrenda mujer?

¿O en realidad ellos no estaban muertos?

¿Por qué?

- "Tal vez por fin vienen hacer su trabajo después de tanto tiempo" – Musitó Seiya pensativo –

- "Ah!" – Los equipos se alertaron por unos segundo llamando la atención de Seiya que se paró de le cama y miró hacia la chica de cabello azul y piel pálida retorcerse de dolor–

_- "¡No, déjenme en paz!... ¡No los mates!... ¡Por favor!... ¡No!... ¡¡NOOOO!!" – _Los equipos sonaron mas fuerte, Seiya abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando trató de sujetarla pero varias personas irrumpieron en la habitación y a empujones lo obligaron a salir. La joven tenía una severa crisis.

Seiya se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada durante varios segundos, parpadeó extrañado.

- "¿Y bien?" – A su izquierda una voz masculina sonó irritada –

- "Yaten…" –

- "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" – Volvió a preguntar, a su lado Taiki se cruzó de brazos –

- "Venimos de la ciudad, los destrozos que dejó _ella_, sobrepasaron nuestras expectativas y retrasará mas meses la reconstrucción de la ciudad, también dejo gente herida aunque no de gravedad" –

- "¡Dime que por favor esta muerta!" –

- "¡Yaten cállate!" – Seiya se frotó la cara – "¿La princesa no les ha dicho nada?" – Yaten y Taiki se miraron – "Lo sabía…" – De manera rápida les explicó los brazaletes y lo que pasó segundos antes de ser literalmente 'echado' por los doctores -

- "¿Lengua extraña?" – Preguntó Taiki enarcando una ceja – "¿Estas seguro Seiya?" - El aludido asintió, Taiki no dijo más, de los tres, él era el mas inteligente en lo que se refería a cálculos matemáticos y físicos, sin embargo, Seiya desde siembre había mostrado mas habilidad en aprender lenguas nuevas ya fueran nuevas o _viejas_ -

- "Lo que ella literalmente gritó es una lengua muerta, se llamaba _'Faesmo'_ –

- "¿Y que te hace decir que es lengua muerta?" – Pregunto Yaten, ligeramente ya mas calmado –

- "Que lo ultimo que se supo de su gente fue que su planeta explotó con todos sus habitantes en el" – Se cruzó de brazos – "Y no solo eso, Fan era un planeta de una galaxia vecina, de la del triangulo… pero de eso hace ya cientos de años" –

Los tres se quedaron callados y miraron de reojo la puerta cerrada.

* * *

_**Death Moon**_

_- "¿Sabes que por muchos eres considerada la Sailor mas fuerte de toda la Galaxia?" – _

_- "Eso dicen, pero no me considero lo suficientemente buena como para merecer ser considerada la mas fuerte" – _

_- "Estas siendo modesta" – _

_- "No, estoy siendo realista" – _

_- "¿Quieres comenzar una pelea verbal conmigo? Puedo darte muchas razones lógicas" – _

_- "¡Y yo puedo debatirte cada una de ellas!" – _

_Las risas de dos mujeres se dejó oír por todo el Jardín (1)_

La Reina de Death Moon miró sobre su hombro a quien venia detrás, y es que varios metros atrás y escoltada por varios guardias una de las Sailor's mas fuertes de la galaxia era conducida con evidente prisa dentro del palacio. Y es que no era para menos, en pocas horas su luna había sido atacada por quien sabe que cosa, la mujer que una vez la liberó de su prisión de cristal y que la utilizó sin miramientos contra Sailor Moon la acababa de salvar y ahora exigía hablar con ella en privado.

No estaba segura si llevarla dentro del castillo fuera lo mas acertado, ¿Pero que otra cosa podía hacer? Hablar con Sailor Galaxia en la vía publica y revelar su enorme secreto a toda su gente tampoco le apetecía una excelente idea

- "Lo que tenga que ser... será" - Dijo para sí cuando llegaron a la puerta que daba paso a la biblioteca, inmediatamente todos los guardias se quedaron quietos y uno de ellos abrió la puerta, Neherenia entró e inmediatamente un grupo de guardias la siguió, la Reina negó con la cabeza al percatarse - "No, nadie mas que yo puede entrar... y nuestra invitada claro está" - Todos voltearon a ver a la Sailor que vestía de dorado quien con una mirada de hielo se hizo paso, miró fijamente a Neherenia y entró -

- "No puedes estar tu sola" - Todos los guardias voltearon hacia el pasillo donde una mujer se abrió paso -

- "Nisa" - Neherenia de la impresión pasó al enojo - "Creo haberte ordenado que fueras a la enfermería"-

- "Y yo lamento el haberla desobedecido su majestad, pero debo expresar mi desacuerdo con que usted de quede sola con esa mujer" - La capitán apretó los labios - "Es peligroso en todos los sentidos de la palabra, aun que nos haya salvado a todos, a mí... no la conocemos en absoluto..." -

- "Yo la conozco" - Interrumpió la Reina con un dejo de tristeza - "O al menos se quien es ella" -

- "¿Y es de confiar?" - Neherenia no respondió y Nisa se interpuso entre la biblioteca y su mejor amiga - "Por favor majestad, por lo mas sagrado que es usted permítame entrar a cuidarla" - Con dolor en sus huesos se arrodilló - "Cualquier cosa que sea dicha entre ustedes jamás será repetido por mis labios, es una juramento como su guardia y como su amiga se lo pido" -

- "Pero... Nisa... yo... " - La Riena de Death Moon se llevó una mano a la boca y miró a sus demás soldados buscando apoyo para hacer a su amiga desistir pero lo único que encontró en la cara de cada uno de ellos fue un sufrimiento parecido al que la guardia tenía -

Y fue en ese preciso instante que la Reina de Death Moon supo que no merecía la suerte, ni la vida que tenía.

- "Levante Nisa" - Dijo la Reina con un dejo de tristeza extendió su mano hacia ella - "Tienes mi permiso para entrar, vamos acompañame" - La capitán asintió y entró detrás de su Reina, segundos después las puertas se cerraron, dentro Sailor Galaxia las esperaba en mudo silencio - "Antes de que escuches nuestra platica Nisa, necesito pedirte una cosa... " -

- "Ordene usted" -

Neherenia se quedó un segundo en silencio y dando media vuelta vio directamente a los ojos de ella

- "... Que cuando salgamos de aquí, jures no odiarme..." -

* * *

_**Tierra **_

- "Creo que con eso bastará" -

- "¿Estas cien por cierto segura?" -

- "¡Sailor Venus yo se lo que hago!" -

- "Ya, ya, ok ya entendí" -

Rei bufó molesta y es que tenia solo unos quince minutos que todas las Sailors llegaran a su casa y en uno de los templos pequeños que tenían en la propiedad, pusieran a la extraña mujer en un futon, Mina la inmovilizara con unas cadenas de luz y Rei bloqueara cualquiera de sus poderes de fuego con varios sellos budistas... por si acaso.

- "Ya parece estar mas estable" - Dijo Sailor Mercury quitándose un estetoscopio que recogió a la pasada de su casa junto con algunas medicinas- "Su pulso ya esta bien, aun presenta fiebre pero cederá conforme pase el día. Solo necesita reposo" -

- "Entonces... creo que mejor nos retiramos" - Comentó Jupiter rascándose la mejilla insegura - "Rei, nos vamos, si necesitas cualquier cosa hablamos sin importar que ¿De acuerdo?" -

- "Por supuesto, ustedes saben de por si que me se cuidar perfectamente" -

- "Aun así no esta de más" - Mercury abrió la puerta del templo - "Vendré mas tarde a revisarla y revisarte... no creas que no me he dado cuenta que estas muy nerviosa" -

- "Ah! Entonces no es mi imaginación..." - Venus puso cara de pregunta - "¿Rei no gustas mejor que me quede contigo?" -

- "¡No!" - Sailor Mars casi grita con mas fuerza su respuesta. ¿Que si estaba nerviosa? Lo estaba. Y motivos no le faltaban, pero ni de broma dejaría que se preocuparan por ella más cuando ella podía resolver sus problemas sin tener que molestar a nadie - "Venus por favor, estoy bien, solo fue una noche... extraña, todas estamos cansadas y ahora que hay un nuevo enemigo debemos de estar mas alertas ¿No les parece mejor idea irnos a descansar?" -

- "Bueno.. si lo pones de esa manera" - Venus estiró los brazos - "No he dormida nada desde ayer, creo que hoy no practicaré mis lecciones de canto" -

- "Y por que lo que he escuchado cierto gato blanco te lo agradecerá" - Dijo Lita ya con sus ropas normales a manera de broma, una vena palpitó en la frente de Mina -

- "¡Ese gato quejumbroso ya me las pagará!" -

- "Tal vez debería recetarle unas pastillas a Artemis" - Meditó unos segundos Amy para después sonreírle a Sailor Mars - "Rei, con tu permiso nos vemos en un rato" - Sailor Mercury cerró la puerta detrás de ella y les dio alcance a sus amigas -

El cuarto se quedó unos segundo en silencio y fue solo entonces que Mars suspiró cansadamente, miró de reojo a la extraña y a una orden mental sus ropas de Sailor volvieron a ser sus ropas de sacerdotisa, una punzada de dolor le hizo cerrar un ojo y con cierto recelo miró sus manos que estaban un poco rojas y que con los guantes de su traje solo había empeorado la herida. Cansadamente se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo y abrazó sus piernas.

¿Ella nerviosa?

No, no eran nervios era aprensión y es que apenas se habían detenido todas a pensar que estaba pasando, pero lo que mas la tenia en ese estado era lo que pasara horas antes frente al fuego del altar.

¿Es que las imágenes que vio eran una premonición? ¿Pero de que?

-"Por favor que no sea una guerra mas, ninguna de nosotras lo soportaría de nuevo" - Rei se abrazó con mas fuerza y escuchó como el sonido de gotas golpear el techo - "Todas tenemos nuestros sueños y queremos vivir tranquilas sin tener que pensar en si saldremos o no vivas de la siguiente batalla, o tener que desear que ninguno de nuestros seres queridos sea el próximo en ser atacado" -

Y es que esa era la verdad, un año atrás, todas las Sailor, Serena, Mina, Amy, Lita y ella además de Darien se habían reunido ahí mismo, en ese pequeño templo a dar gracias por un año de paz para todos, dándose por primera vez en varios años el respiro de tranquilidad de saber que todo al fin estaba bien y no debían de estar mintiendo para ocultar su secreto como guerreras de la luna llena y protector de la Tierra respectivamente.

¿Y si ese respiro llegaba a su fin?

Rei quiso creer que no, pero como una persona sensible a los acontecimientos futuros, su corazón supo que aquella paz se había terminado.

Afuera la lluvia que caía sobre Tokio se hacia un poco mas densa y dos sombras corrían sobre los techos de las casas de manera rápida.

Tuxedo Mask sujetó con su mano su sombrero cuando de un salto llegó frente al templo Hikawa ignorando que unos segundos antes por esas mismas largas escaleras que estaban detrás de él Venus, Jupiter y Mercury acababan de pasar. Darien escaneó con la mirada el Templo y empezó a caminar entre los árboles rodeándolos seguido muy de Regulus quien se mantenía en un mudo silencio atento a sus alrededores, no les tomó mas de unos minutos llegar a un pequeño Templo ubicado discretamente entre aquel pequeño bosque.

- "Aquí es Regulus" -

La puerta se abrió y llamó su atención, un frió viento con agua entró y le salpicó el rostro, Rei con prisa se levantó y miró un tanto sorprendida hacia la puerta

- "¿Tuxedo Mask?" - Tuxedo Mask se quedó estático en la puerta, no esperaba encontrarse con Rei tan pronto, si era cierto que ella vivía ahí, pero siempre había comentado que en ese preciso lugar raras veces ella o alguien del lugar se acercaba -

- "Hola Rei" - Respondió cortes mente Darien reaccionando, se quitó su sombrero y entró dejando un pequeño charco de agua atrás de él - "Lamento haber venido sin avisar y también el no haberlas ayudado pero créeme tengo excelente motivos para no haberlo hecho..." -

- "No tienes por que disculparte conmigo" - Contestó la sacerdotisa poniendo las manos en la cintura, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió al sentir dolor - "Pero deberás de pensar en que buena explicación le darás a Serena cuando te pregunte donde estuviste, ella se preguntó mas de una vez el por que no fuiste al parque a ayudarnos" - Darien se quitó su antifaz y entrecruzó las cejas cuando vio al fondo a una extraña mujer, atada y con sellos budistas sobre su pecho -

- "¿Y ella es?" -

- "Una larga historia..." - Respondió Rei imitando a Darien - "Es parte de lo que te perdiste" -

- "Entonces no soy es lo único" - Respondió adentrándose unos pasos y dejando la puerta libre donde poco a poco un León blanco apareció - "Rei quiero presentarte a Regulus" -

* * *

_**Familia Tsukino**_

- "Kenji, mi amor, ya te dije que todo esta bien" -

- "Uno nunca sabe Ikuko, siempre es bueno estar preparado" -

Ikuko giró los ojos al cielo y es que a penas hacia media hora que su esposo se levantará de la cama y lo primero que hizo fue revisar que todo en su casa estuviera seguro, las chapas de las puertas, de las ventanas, la instalación de agua, gas, electricidad. Ikuko no recordaba que su esposo se alterara tanto con las explosiones, se cruzó de brazos y fue hasta la sala donde encendió el televisor

_"...Los policías comentaron que aun no saben a ciencia cierta que fue lo que sucedió en el Parque de Tokio que provocara el incendio que destruyó una parte importante de los árboles y vegetación circundante, corren rumores entre la población que dicho suceso está vinculado con la intensa luz que deslumbró a Japón durante segundos, luz la cual tampoco los científicos del país han logrado o querido explicar..." - _

Ikuko pestañeó y volteó en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso de la casa y se mordió discretamente el labio, ¿Serena estaría bien? Dejó el control remoto sobre el sillón y suavemente subió hasta el cuarto de su hija, sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta y miró dentro... una sonrisa se le formo en los labios.

Serena dormía a pierna suelta sobre su cama, gesticulando un poco sobre lo que parecía ser una pelea con su 'Prima' Rini sobre un trozo de pastel que ambas se querían comer y en su pedestal su gata Luna también parecía estar en un profundo sueño.

Ikuko cerró la puerta y se fue hasta la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno que seguramente levantaría a Sammy primero y a Serena después, al mismo tiempo que Kenji se entretenía en revisar la instalación del gas.

_"... Entre otras noticias, un León blanco originario de África fue robado del Zoológico esta madrugada, en el sitio se encontraron los restos de su jaula cortada con excelente precisión, se presupone que los que hayan robado a tan majestuosos ejemplar son profesionales altamente peligrosos..." -_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Death Moon**_

_- "... Yo se, que al final siempre harás lo correcto"_ - Recordó Galaxia como si una voz hablara en su cabeza y la sacudió suavemente, se encontraba sentada frente a Neherenia que la veía firmemente adoptando la postura que le correspondía a su titulo - "Reina de Death Moon" - Dijo fría y pausadamente - "Neherenía, creo que el decirte que me da gusto verte fuera de tu prisión seria una gran hipocresía de mi parte" -

- "Tu lo has dicho, jamás pensé que te volvería a ver... o mejor dicho, volver a escuchar otra vez" -

- "El Universo es muy pequeño a pesar de que parezca lo contrario" -

- "¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi luna? Hasta donde yo recuerdo, cumplí con todas tus órdenes hasta que fui derrotada por Sailor Moon" - Nisa, que estaba parada al lado de su Reina enarcó una ceja - "¿O me dirás que has venido a darme nuevas instrucciones?" -

Galaxia sonrió irónicamente

- "No, nunca me fuiste muy útil" - Neherenia entrecerró los ojos molesta - "Además, también fui derrotada por Sailor Moon, y eso nos pone a la misma altura" -

- "¿Disculpa?" -

- "Después de que fueras enviada de vuelta a tu _'luna' _empecé con la guerra final para obtener las dos semillas estelares mas poderosas.. el cristal de plata y el cristal dorado... pero fracasé, la princesa de la luna limpió mi alma y ahora..." -

- "¿Me dirás que te reformaste y eres que ahora eres una Sailor del bien?" - Interrumpió la Reina - "Tu nunca serás una persona de bien, tienes las manos manchadas de sangre" -

- "Igual que las tuyas" - Sentenció Galaxia - "Convertiste a tu propia gente es tus monos de circo, los usaste para destruir Ilusión, matar docenas de seres mágicos y conquistar la Tierra" - Galaxia entrecerró los ojos también y Nisa aguantó la respiración sin darse cuenta - "Ni tu ni yo somos una mejor la una que la otra" -

Neherenia apretó el puño enojada, amabas mujeres sosteniéndose la mirada fieramente durante algunos minutos.

- "Pero no he venido a disculparme, si es que crees que lo voy hacer" - Dijo Galaxia - "Vengo a decirte que la Vía Láctea esta en peligro y eso nos afecta tanto a ti como a mí" -

- "¿Peligro de que? ¿No será una nueva conquista de tu parte? No me extrañaría" -

- "Si lo fuera" - Galaxia sonrió cínicamente - "Ten por seguro que ya estarías muerta"-

- "¿Y que esperas entonces?" - Neherenia se levantó de su asiento seguida de Galaxia -

- "No vengo a pelear. No contigo al menos, yo se que fue lo que atacó a tu luna, era un ser enviado de unas personas que se nombran a si mismas como 'La Familia del Sol' " -

- "Nunca he escuchado nada de ellos" - Neherenia enarcó una cera -

- "Y es normal, la familia del sol de la Vía Láctea jamas se dio a conocer en esta galaxia" -

- "¿Entonces? ¿Tienen las mismas ideas torcidas que tuvimos nosotras?" -

- "Para términos prácticos, si, ellos tratarán de hacer lo mismo que yo intenté, conquistar la vía láctea" - Neherenia se volvió a sentar pensativa -

- "Pues que lo intenten" - Dijo después de algunos segundos - "Sailor Moon los derrotará como lo hizo contigo y conmigo" - Galaxia apretó sus puños -

- "No, Sailor Moon no podrá sola, su cristal de plata no será suficiente, ellos tienen a la fuerza del sol de su lado, son los creadores de las demás semillas, incluido la semilla estelar de ella. Su fuerza no será su suficiente" -

- "Imposible" - Neherenia frunció el ceño y miró hacia arriba por que Galaxia no tomaba asiento - "No hay nada mas poderoso que el cristal de plata ¡Yo misma viví su fuerza! ¡Nada se le compara!" -

- "Nada, con excepción de los cristales dorados" - Neherenia se quedó callada meditando lo que escuchaba - "Estos tienen la fuerza de la luz misma en su interior, el cristal de plata debió nacer de esta luz, pero no le pertenece" -

- "No, no es cierto..." - La Reina de Death Moon miró hacia el suelo - "Si ellos son tan poderosos como dices ¿Donde estaban? Se sabría de ellos desde hace mucho tiempo" -

Galaxia inconscientemente se frotó sus muñequeras

- "En esta galaxia pocas veces se mencionaron, pero recuerda que yo he vivido y viajado mucho mas que la mayoría de los habitantes de este lado del Universo, y créeme cuando te digo que en otros lados ellos son_** temidos**_ y _**odiados**_" -

- "¿Ahora quieren a la Vía Láctea como su siguiente objetivo?" - Galaxia asintió - "Y supongo que si no es para ti, no será de nadie mas" -

- "Piensa lo que quieras" - Sailor Galaxia se molestó con el ultimo comentario - "Yo vengo a decirte que el monstruo que te atacó no es ni el principio, ellos seguramente deberán de estar cerca del sistema solar sino es que ya están en la Tierra y Sailor Moon necesitará ayuda" -

- "¿Es de verdad...?" - Neherenia levantó la vista y miró dentro de los ojos castaños de la Sailor - "¿... En verdad esa muchacha tocó tu corazón?" - Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo Sailor Galaxia desglosó una cálida sonrisa -

- "Ella le dio un nuevo significado a mi existencia" - Cerró lo ojos - "Estoy en deuda y pienso pagarle. Neherenia..." - Abrió los ojos - "... tienes que decidir de que lado estas" -

- "¿Perdón?" -

- "La familia del Sol es muy poderosa, siempre cabe la posibilidad de que se desate una guerra en toda la Vía Láctea y de que todos muramos es muy alta. ¿Estas dispuesta a pelear por tu libertad? O tal vez... rendirte, sin bajas entre los tuyos..." - La Reina de Death Moon abrió los ojos - "Se que deberá de ser una decisión difícil para ti, mas..." - Miró de reojo a Nisa que se mantenía en firme silencio - "... bueno tu sabes" -

Galaxia calló y dio la media vuelta rumbo a la salida

- "¿A donde vas?" - La Reina de levantó y dio unos pasos en su dirección -

- "Iré a la Tierra, visitaré a cierto príncipe... y a Sailor Moon, me pondré a su servicio sin dudas" - Miró sobre su hombro y extrajo de la orilla de su falta una joya roja y se la lanzó a Neherenia - "Sea cual sea tu decisión, con esa piedra podrás hablar conmigo en cualquier momento, piensa en lo que dije, muy cuidadosamente. Hasta luego" -

Galaxia abrió la enorme puerta provocando mas de un susto a todos los guardias que custodiaban, salió sin que ninguno se atreviera si quiera a tocarla, en poco tiempo estaba fuera del castillo, el cielo estaba oscuro como la noche, una noche eterna...

- "... Amiga..." - Susurró Galaxia, su energía dorada la rodeó y con un salto se puso en dirección al Sistema Solar -

Seria un viaje muy, muy largo.

* * *

_(1) _Estos son pequeños fragmentos de la memoria de Galaxia, ¿De que son? :p ya se irán dando cuenta!

Y bueno ¿Que les pareció? ¿Muy fumado? ¡Y no es nada! jajajaja No se conoce todavia ni la mitad del pasado de Sailor Galaxiam Regulus y de todos los demás.

Hasta la próxima!


	10. Chapter 09

_Saben? Escribir un fan fic cuando estas en el trabajo, NUNCA es buena idea :p avanzas muuy lento y no te das cuenta cuando tu jefe te esta hablando ja!_

_Disfruten la lectura!_

_

* * *

  
_

_1er dia: Domingo_

Regulus dio un giro sobre si mismo y se echó en el suelo, cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir.

- "... Y eso fue todo" - Terminó Rei de explicarle a Tuxedo Mask de todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Omitiendo algunos detalles - "Ahora solo me queda vigilarla y que cuando despierte no trate de matarnos _otra vez_" -

- "Ya veo..." - Darien se acercó hasta la pelirroja y con cuidado le tomo el pulso en el cuello, luego sintió su frente - "Parece estar mejorando muy rápido" - Rei suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, levantó la cabeza hacia el techo -

- "¿Y que fue lo que pasó contigo? ¿Donde estuviste?" - El príncipe tensó los hombros, se quedó unos segundos sin decir nada - "¿Darien?" - Tuxedo Mask se reincorporó y con paso cansado se sentó al lado de Rei, quien se movió sutilmente dándole un poco mas de espacio -

- "Digamos... que estaba viendo un asunto _familiar_" -

- "¿Como dices?" -

Darien suspiró, ni el mismo comprendía lo que acaba de pasar en tan pocas horas, mucho menos sabría como explicarse ante a la guerrera de Marte, antes que nada ¿Debía de explicarse? Él sabia que la respuesta era si, aunque no sabia exactamente por donde empezar... Se movió un poco y apretó los dientes con fuerza

- "Estas herido..." - Rei abrió los ojos al percatarse de la mancha de sangre que comenzaba a notarse a través del traje negro -

- "No es nada" - Musitó quitándose el saco, sin notar como Regulus sonreía -

- "Yo no le llamaría nada" - Dijo cuando él se abrió la camisa y ella vio una herida profunda que no dejaba de sangrar - "Voy por el botiquín" - Darien la detuvo de la mano y ella ahogó un quejido -

- "Tienes las manos quemadas..." - Aseguró él -

- "No es nada" - Respondió Rei imitando a Darien. Ambos sonrieron (1) -

- "Siéntate y dame tus manos" -

- "¿Para que?" -

- "Solo hazme caso" - Ordeno, Mars no dudó y se volvió a sentar - "Observa" - Darien puso sus manos sobre las de Rei y cerró ojos, varios segundos pasaron y poco a poco las manos del príncipe empezaron a brillar, Sailor Mars sintió un calor muy fuerte y trató de apartarse pero Darien se lo impidió. Segundos después el calor desapareció - "Listo" -

Rei se miró las manos y abrió la boca en sorpresa, estaba completamente curada. Volteo a verlo con muchas preguntas.

Regulus abrió los ojos y los entrecerró

- "¿Como hiciste eso?" -

- "La verdad... no lo se" - Respondió Tukedo Mask con una mueca al llevar su mano derecha a su herida y aplicar la misma técnica - "Hace unos seis meses aprendí hacer esto cuando estaba de guardia en el hospital, me tocó revisar a un paciente que tenia heridas múltiples por un choque, puse mis manos sobre una de sus heridas... y sin proponérmelo logré cerrar la hemorragia, es algo que hasta el día de hoy no me logro explicar" -

- "¿Serena sabe de esto?" -

- "Se lo conté al otro día, ella cree que pueda ser parte de mi legado como Endimión" - (2) Retiró su mano y su herida ya estaba cicatrizada -

- "Podría ser, hay muchas cosas que desconocemos de nuestras vidas pasadas" - Rei miró hacia el León blanco - "¿Quien es tu 'compañero'?" -

Darien se cruzó de brazos

- "Su nombre es Regulus y es... mi consejero real según dice" -

- "Lo soy, aunque él no me recuerde" - Respondió el aludido bufando descontento, cerró los ojos y volvió a fingir dormir - "Pero ese es problema suyo" - Rei quiso decir en ese momento ¡Puede hablar! Pero Tuxedo Mask la distrajo cuando se levantó del suelo y volvió a ponerse su antifaz y sombrero

- "Rei, necesito pedirte de favor, deja que Regulus se quede aquí contigo" -

- "¡¿Que?!" -

- "Yo se que te debo una explicación, _les_ debo una explicación, pero lo haré mas tarde, por favor" - Darien miró fijamente a Sailor Mars - "Tengo muchas cosas que pensar y primero necesito poner mis ideas en orden" -

Ella se incorporó también

- "¿Tiene algo que ver con la pelea de hoy?" -

- "Si, y con muchas cosas mas" -

- "Esta bien, dejare que se quede, pero prometeme algo a cambio" -

- "¿Si?" - Tuxedo pestañeó -

- "Que sea lo que este pasando, no te lo guardes Darien, puedes confiar en _mi_, en nosotras quiero decir"-

El príncipe sonrió ligeramente y asintió

- "Nos vemos Sailor Mars" - Abrió la puerta, seguía lloviendo muy fuerte y con gran agilidad se perdió entre el pequeño bosque que rodeaba al templo -

Rei se quedó uno segundos mirando hacia los arboles, un ruido la distrajo cuando vio salir entre estos a un ave roja muy extraña que a gran velocidad se perdió entre las nubes.

* * *

Maia sonrió complacida, muy, muy complacida, movió su mano del agua de una de las fuentes que estaba suspendida en aquella plataforma oscura y la imagen que su fiel ave proyectara del Templo Hikawa desapareció de sus vista.

¿Así que esas niñas flacas eran las famosas Sailor's Scouts?

Maia no podía creer que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, ¿O es que todos los Terrícolas eran tan estúpidos para no ver la similitud? ¡Por favor, si el único cambio eran las faldas y los guantes!

Maia agitó con sus dedo una vez mas el agua y la imagen de Endimión con su traje negro apareció de manera estática en el liquido, se le quedó mirando fijamente y recordó la pelea que tuvo contra su hermano. Fue algo tan... patético, si tan solo Marco no fuera tan condescendiente... ella ya podría estar con su espada de guerra destruyendo todos los mundos...

Frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, bueno... ahora que lo veía bien, su _primo_ no era para nada despreciable, era muy atractivo y eso le gustaba, tal vez cuando fuera la derrota definitiva de él, ella podría darle un par de brazaletes y tenerlo con ella, como un sirviente más.

Si, la idea le gustaba, lo que no terminaba de gustarle era el tiempo que tendría que esperar para acabar con las Sailor's, arrugo la nariz, de entre todos los seres del Universo Maia odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a las Sailor's Scouts, ¿Quien les había dicho que por tener un cristal tenían derecho de hacer lo que quisieran?

¡Por supuesto que NO!

Maia bufó.

La familia del Sol era la única gobernante de la Galaxia por derecho de la propia fuente de luz y eso nadie lo podía discutir. Alzó su mano y al instante dos de sus esclavos la ayudaron a pararse y caminando detrás de ella la siguieron hasta la puerta de salida. No, nadie mas que su familia estaba calificada con el poder del mas fuerte para gobernar, nadie mas que ella...que se encargaría de hacer valer sus ordenes a cuanta Sailor se atravesara en el camino.

Haría que cada Sailor de cada Galaxia pagara por su atrevimiento.

Por que se ese era _su_ derecho.

Y por que por eso era un _miembro_ de la Familia del Sol.

Por que ella es... Maia de Triangulus. (3)

* * *

Dio un ultimo salto antes de llegar al techo del edificio que tenia su departamento, inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire y miró a su alrededor.

- "Que extraño" - Pensó Tuxedo Mask prestando atención a sus alrededores, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza - "Debe ser el cansancio" - Se dijo al abrir la puerta de la azotea y con rapidez escabullirse entre los pasillos a como estaba ya acostumbrado hasta su departamento sin ser visto -

Una vez dentro sus ropas regresaron a la normalidad a una orden mental y con pasos cansados se dirigió hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta... y una ligera gotita de sudor acudió a él, su cama estaba des tendida y en general su cuarto estaba bastante desordenado "Las consecuencias de amar tanto a Serna Tsukino" - Pensó con cierta gracia, hizo a un lado las cobijas y con el cuerpo pesado se acostó en la cama.

Ladeó la cabeza y observó de reojo su reloj que descansaba en su mesa de noche... eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana y su cita con Serena sería hasta las tres de la tarde...

Exhaló, tenía el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar... ¿Exactamente que?

Volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el techo... de pronto sintió que todo no había sido mas que un sueño - uno muy malo por cierto - Y que nada de lo que pasó el la Luna fue cierto

_"Te engañas a ti mismo Darien Chiba" - _Reconoció reprochándose, una sensación invadió su pecho y un escalofrió lo recorrió al rememorar cuando Marco le robó su semilla estelar, el dolor que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que su vida se le iba en cuestión de segundos... fue aterrador.

Saber que estas a punto de morir. Una vez mas.

Y mas aún, morir sin saber por qué ni por quien.

Se llevó una mano a su pecho, su corazón latió con fuerza, de no ser por la Reina Serenity ahora él ya no estaría ahí. Darien tuvo que reconocer que era una mujer hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, desde su físico hasta su carácter infundía respeto. Se reprochó que no le dio las gracias de la mejor manera ¿Pero como hacerlo?

El príncipe de la Tierra frunció ligeramente el ceño al remembrar a Marco, esa ropa y esas insignias. Seguía sin saber donde las había visto, pero esos dos círculos y los ochos picos le era familiares.

- "No puedo creerlo" - Dijo en voz alta al pensar que había gente que se decía su 'familia', parientes suyos que después de tantos años aparecían en su vida, solo para causar devastación y dolor.

Darien tenia que admitir que la idea era ciertamente descabellada pero no por eso irreal, alguna vez él y Serena habitan intentado recordar su pasado como Príncipes, mil años atrás, pero no pudieron mas que obtener vagos recuerdos de lugares que posiblemente estaban en el castillo de la Luna. ¿Por que no de la Tierra? Él estaba consciente de que en su época de Príncipe de la Tierra debió de tener familia real, como lo tenia Serena en la Luna, pero... le era imposible recordarlos.

Apretó con su mano derecha la sabana de su cama sin darse cuenta.

Y en su afán de recordar, unas semanas después de viajar al futuro y en la época que se desarrolló la guerra contra La Dama 9 fue que empezó a leer todos los libros de historia antigua que se encontró en su camino, con la mínima esperanza de encontrar una pista de algún Reino perdido que pudiera estar directamente relacionado con él. Eh ahí por que a Darien le gustaba la arqueología como pasatiempo. (4)

Pero nunca encontró nada.

Cosa que lo decepcionó profundamente aunque nunca lo admitió ni siquiera a Serena, ¿Por que no había nada? ¿O es que tal vez él no era un Príncipe? O tal vez era que no existió un Reino de la Tierra, eso sonaba mas sensato, ¿Aunque entonces como fue que se relacionó con el Reino de Luna? Por que ese mundo era muy real, ¡Incluso acaba de conocerlo en esta vida!

- "El Reino de la Tierra... tuvo que existir y debe de estar tan escondido que nadie ha sido capaz de encontrarlo" - Musitó e inmediatamente su pensamiento se enfiló en el tipo de personas debieron de vivir ahí, y mucho mas, en quienes lo gobernaban...

Los Gobernantes del Reino de la Tierra.

_Sus Padres_

Darien sintió un nudo en la garganta casi al instante y se talló los ojos. La palabra 'Padres' siempre causaban un efecto de dolor en él, y no era para menos, el haber crecido sin una familia era algo que dolía en lo mas profundo de su ser.

El Rey y la Reina de la Tierra.

¿Como habrán sido? Se preguntó por enésima ocasión y por enésima ocasión no pudo darles forma a sus rostros - "No importa" - Musitó - "Debieron ser importantes de alguna manera para haberse relacionado el Reino de la Luna, mil años atrás, cuando aun toda la gente creía que la Tierra era plana"-

Sonrió para si mismo, pero su sonrisa pronto se desvaneció al recordar a Marco

- "La familia del Sol" -

Por lo que entendió de Marco y de Serenity, sus _padres_ eran descendientes de lo que al parecer era una Dinastía, mas propiamente conocida como la 'Familia del Sol' cuya función era gobernar la galaxia que les perteneciera.

Y los gobernantes de la Tierra no lo habían hecho. Desobedecieron. ¿Que les hizo tomar esa decisión de revelarse contra su propia familia?

Darien no lo entendía, pero internamente no reprochó nada ya que de haber actuado de diferente manera, la historia que él conocía de su vida jamás se habría dado. Aunque la duda de lo que pudo ser tampoco lo dejó en paz.

Y ahora, mil años después y sin saber nada de su pasado ni de su historia, _sus parientes_ se presentaba para decirle lo que tenia que hacer como sucesor en turno.

- "No, yo no soy ningún Gobernante" - Se dijo firmemente imaginando al cristal dorado que dormitaba en su interior. Era increíble el saber que existían mas cristales iguales al suyo, pero lo mas impactante fue la revelación de que el poder que tenia en su interior era muy superior a los demás de los que estaba consciente, llámese las semillas estelares de las Sailor´s y por como lo planteó la Reina Serenity, podría ser incluso mas fuerte que el cristal de plata ya que viéndolo desde el punto de vista de la física, el cristal de plata debió alimentarse con la luz del sol por miles de años... pero su cristal dorado se forjó del sol...

¡Pero en que cosas estaba pensando!

¡Por supuesto que eso no podía ser cierto!

¡El cristal de plata era el mas fuerte de todo el Universo...!

¿O no?

- "_Te doy sesenta días para tu decisión... O gobiernas tu Galaxia o nosotros lo haremos por ti_"

Darien cerró los ojos con fuerza como si hubiera vuelto a escuchar la sentencia directamente en sus oídos. Su primer pensamiento fue un rotundo -"No peleare, no atacare a los que son importantes para mi" - Aunque conforme los minutos pasaron muchas dudas lo invadieron al pensar en las mil y un posibilidades de aquella decisión.

Nada sabia de lo que era capaz Marco, pero por la severidad de sus palabras y la preocupación en la cara de la Reina, pudo deducir que si él no actuaba, Marco sí lo haría y no quería ni imaginar de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Darien no podría soportar el ver morir a ninguna Sailor Scout en caso de una guerra y mucho menos a Serena que podría jurar por su vida que ella trataría por todos los medios de evitar una confrontación, aun cuando quedara en medio del fuego cruzado.

Aunque por el otro lado, tampoco podía el pedirles a las guerreras de la luna llena que se rindieran ante él y mucho menos a todos los demás planetas de la Vía Láctea que muy seguramente no sabían de su existencia.

Era una locura

¿Quien era él al final de todo para hacer semejante petición?

Un príncipe sin reino, de un dudoso pasado y de memorias borradas.

_**Él era solo un hombre con un título que nunca pidió.**_

Sintió que la habitación le daba de vueltas, el cansancio comenzaba a vencerlo pero su mente necia por naturaleza insistió en recordarle a Regulus, ese León blanco de mal carácter que podía hablar y que se presentó como el antiguo consejero de Endimión.

¿Y si lo que decía era cierto? Entonces tal vez podría ayudarlo, aunque internamente se preguntó si podría confiar en lo que decía

¿Había echo bien al dejarlo con Rei? Como el propio León había dicho, era un completo desconocido como para ofrecerle ayuda. Pero... era un león que podía hablar, de ninguna manera era seguro que estuviera suelto en las calles y por algún motivo no sintió peligro una vez que ambos se presentaron.

Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se relajó completamente.

Poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo y antes de que Darien se diera cuenta... se quedó profundamente dormido...

Eso evitó que se diera cuenta que en el librero que tenía ahí en su habitación y oculto detrás de una enciclopedia, una caja con 4 piedras preciosas, empezó a brillar tenuemente.

* * *

Rei deslizó la puerta corrediza que daba paso a las habitaciones privadas del templo Hikawa.

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana.

Con cuidado descalzó sus sandalias que ocupaba como sacerdotisa y con el menor ruido posible volvió a cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Escaneó con la mirada las habitaciones privadas del templo y no escuchó ningún solo ruido, suspiró aliviada y muy despacio se dirigió a las escaleras para irse a las habitaciones superiores.

Y es que hacia unos meses - Recordó - Ella había mudado su cuarto que estaba casi a la entrada - Y donde anteriormente sus amigas y ella pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo cuando estaban de visita - A la parte superior, justamente al lado de la habitaron de su abuelo, por que él tenia aproximadamente un año que había caído enfermo.

Al principio, solo fue mucho sueño, luego poca hambre... y al final no tenia fuerzas para ponerse en pie. Rei tuvo que ser ayudada por Nicolás para que prácticamente lo llevaran arrastrando al medico y no fue que acepto sino hasta que supo que sería atendido por una Doctora joven y muy bien parecida.

Su diagnóstico no fue el mejor, tenia la presión y colesterol altos, añadido al sobrepeso.

Recordó cuando subió los primeros escalones que su abuelo se negó aceptar el tener problemas y Nicolás y ella se vieron forzados a cambiar su alimentación, no solo la de él sino también de ellos mismos, para que siempre que su abuelo comiera con ellos lo hiciera de la manera mas sana posible.

Sailor Mars en ese tiempo tomo la decisión de mudarse al lado del cuarto de su abuelo, para vigilar que 'secretamente' no bajara a la cocina por alimentar altos en grasa y sal.

Y vaya que encontró a su abuelo intentándolo mas de una vez

- "¿Rei?" - Subió otro escalón y torció la boca. Reconocía esa voz que la llamaba desde la base de las escaleras. Miró sobre su hombro -

- "¿Nicolás?" - El chico de cabello rebelde y castaño levanto un poco la mirada, revelando sus ojos verdes a la sacerdotisa. Se notaba angustiado y preocupado -

- "No voy a preguntar donde estabas" - Confesó Nicolás apenas con voz audible - "Te conozco lo suficiente para _**ya**_ saber que no te gusta que me meta en tus asuntos y también _**se**_que tus problemas te gusta resolverlos tu sola. Pero..." - Bajo la cabeza y su flequillo volvió a ocultar su mirada - "No se que fue lo provocó el incendio en el altar Rei, así como tampoco se por que huiste después de que aquella... extraña luz invadiera la ciudad, lo que si se es que _tu abuelo y yo_ estábamos **muy** preocupados por ti, creímos que algo malo te había pasado y el abuelo estuvo a punto de reportar a la policía ..." - Se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca - "Lo convencí de que te esperáramos unas horas, que tal vez... habías salido a caminar" - Suspiró - "Estoy aliviado de verte con bien, aunque también estoy muy enojado contigo..." -

- "Nicolás" - Reí se dio la media vuelta y mordió su labio - "Yo..." -

- "No me digas nada" - Interrumpió - "No lo hagas" - Apretó su puño - "Mientras estés bien yo estaré bien _señorita Rei"_ -

Sailor Mars alzó la cabeza extrañada

_'Señorita Rei'_

Tenia mucho tiempo que él no la llamaba así... y Rei supo en ese momento que una distancia acaba de formarse con aquel que la quería _**mas **_que a una amiga...

- "Tu abuelo esta en su habitación" - Agregó - "Me pidió que cuando te viera, te dijera que fueras a verlo... esta bastante molesto... Con tu permiso" - Nicolás dio la media vuelta y con pasos ágiles se perdió entre los pasillos del templo.

Mars no contestó, se quedó unos segundos observando por donde Nicolás se fuera, dio media vuelta y continuó subiendo hasta el final de las escaleras, caminó unos cuantos metros hasta la habitación de su abuelo. Toco tres veces como sabía a él le gustaba, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna

- "¿Abuelo?" - Preguntó con voz queda - "Ya estoy aquí abuelo. Nicolás me dijo que deseas verme" - Nada. Nadie contestó. Rei esperó unos segundos mas pero al saber que nadie respondería pensó en retirarse a su habitación -

- "Pasa" - Escuchó una voz grave. Ella empujó la puerta y observó dentro de la habitación de estilo japones antiguo, no había muchos muebles, apenas un ropero con la ropa indispensable y futones, una mesa con una jarra con agua y un vaso y en el centro una mesa baja, donde su abuelo arrodillado la miraba con gesto grave

Sailor Mars entró y cerro la puerta corrediza sin hacer ni un solo ruido, caminó hasta la mesa, se inclinó ligeramente en señal de respeto y se sentó sobre sus rodillas con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación

Pasaron 5 minutos sin que alguno emitiera palabra alguna

- "Abu..." -

- "Silencio" - Interrumpió él, tornándose su voz aun mas seria - "No se que paso anoche y honestamente no deseo escuchar nada" - Endureció la vista - "Mirame cuando te hablo jovencita, me tiene sumamente molesto tu comportamiento, el incendio de anoche quemó el templo principal de oraciones lo que llevará a un gran gasto el restaurarlo" - Pauso - "Pero eso es lo menos, ¿Sabes lo horriblemente preocupado que me tenias? ¡Por los espíritus, casi creí que estabas lastimada en alguna parte del bosque!" -

- "Abuelo..." -

- "He dicho silencio, no tienes permiso para hablar" - Torció la boca para evitar subir un grado mas el tono de voz - "Siempre, toda la vida he pensado de ti como la mujer mas sensata y cuerda que pueda existir en el mundo... tan idéntica a tu madre" - Dijo esto ultimo quebrándose un segundo su voz - "Pero hoy... puedo ver que también tienes las mañas de..." -

- ".." - Siseó Sailor Mars, al saber a quien se refería- "No soy en ningún sentido como él" -

- "Entonces no me hagas recordártelo y demuéstramelo" - Frunció el ceño - "Te he dado muchas libertades Rei, eres mi nieta y te quiero como quise a mi hija, pero mientras aun sigas bajo mi tutela _deberás_ seguir mis órdenes sin protestar" - Apretó los labios - "A partir de este momento, solo te dedicaras a la tareas de una Miko (5) y cuando hagas los fuegos proféticos seras acompañada por Nicolás o por mi persona, durante tiempo indefinido solo tienes permiso para salir del templo para ir a la escuela y dejaras de lado cualquier amistad que tengas" -

- "¡Pero...!" -

- "¡Rei!" - El Abuelo se incorporó apoyándose en la mesa - "¡Si tienes objeciones de tu castigo explicame entonces por que desapareciste sin avisar y por que has echo lo mismo desde hace cinco años!" -

- "¿Q-Que?" - La Sacerdotisa se congeló en su lugar y abrió ligeramente los ojos. ¿A que se refería su abuelo con eso?

¿Acaso seria que... se había dado cuenta de quien era ella?

No. No había manera.

- "No..." -

Ninguna

- "No... Ninguna objeción... Abuelo" -

- "Puedes irte" -

El abuelo dio media y caminó hasta la ventana, Rei se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la puerta

- "Preferiría que confiaras mas en mi Rei" - Susurró de pronto el hombre sin voltear. Mars, quien tenia la mano en la puerta, no se atrevió abrirla - "Desde hace mucho tiempo se que algo pasa contigo, te he observado, has... _cambiado._ Eres mas centrada, mas fría... y mucho mas dura contigo. Y tus amigas son iguales" - Sonrió con tristeza - "Podré ser un viejo libidinoso pero eso no me hace estúpido. Algo ocultan ustedes de hace mucho, _mucho_ tiempo" -

El abuelo calló y Rei salió de la habitación.

* * *

Serena bostezó con gran pereza y estiró los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Acababa de levantarse, eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana. Sonrió con ligereza al saber que aun tenia tiempo suficiente para prepararse para su cita, se dirigió rumbo al baño y miró extrañada que su gata Luna no estuviera en su pedestal

_- "¿Habrá ido a caminar?" - _Se preguntó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza - "Ya regresará" - Se dijo y con calma empezó arreglarse -

* * *

_Casa Aino_

- "Ya me vooooy" - Gritó una jovial voz desde la entrada principal de la casa - "Regreso en la noche!" - Volvió a decir a todo pulmón Mina al tiempo que salia disparada hacia la calle -

- "¡No corras Mina!" - Dijo la voz de una mujer al asomarse en la puerta, su cabello era rubio como el de su hija, pero a diferencia de Mina, ella lo usaba en un peinado corto - "Nunca aprenderá" - Se dijo dando la vuelta y murmurando algo de que su hija _siempre_ olvidaba cerrar la puerta detrás de ella -

Luna, que estaba sentada en la acera de la casa, se levantó para observar mejor a Mina alejarse,entrecerró los ojos y de un brinco llegó al árbol que estaba frente a la casa para luego dar uno mas y llegar al balcón de la habitación de Sailor Venus.

La Gata observó a su alrededor, se acercó hasta la puerta de vidrio que daba paso a la habitación y con su pata derecha arañó un poco el vidrio.

- "¿Hola?" - Preguntó con voz modulada - "¿Artemis?

Paso un minuto y nadie contesto. Luna volvió a insistir.

- "¿Luna?" - Respondió una voz masculina después otro minuto, las cortinas de la puerta de vidrio se removieron y la cabeza de un gato blanco con una marca de luna creciente apareció - "¿Que haces aquí?" - Bostezó tallándose un ojo con su pata derecha - "Mina no está. Salio hace unos quince minutos a _no se _donde" -

Luna frunció el ceño

- "Eso ya lo se. En realidad vengo hablar contigo" -

- "¿Uh?" - Artemis parpadeó - "¿Yo? Espera un minuto" - Desapareció entre las cortinas y un minuto después la puerta se abrió hacia afuera. - "He aprendido algunos trucos" - Dijo el gato blanco con una amplia sonrisa al dejar pasar a Luna a la habitación que estaba llena de posters, discos y ropa tirada por cualquier lugar - "No te fijes en pequeñeces" -

- "Trataré" - Respondió la gata caminando al centro de la habitación, se sentó y miro fijamente a su acompañante - "¿Que sabes del ataque que hubo anoche en el parque?" -

- "¿Qué, que se?" - Artemis imitó a Luna, solo que se sentó frente a ella, su expresión era de completa duda - "Pues no mucho... básicamente solo lo que me contó Mina. Un sujeto que al final resultó ser una mujer hecha de fuego apareció en el parque después de que apareciera esa misteriosa luz, que Sailor Moon la derrotó y ahora esta prisionera en la casa de Rei..." - Volvió a dudar - "¿Por que? ¿Hay algo mas que deba saber?" -

Luna asintió seriamente

- "La mujer traía un gravado _particular_ en su pecho... un sol con ocho pico ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?, ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo la Reina Serenity de ese símbolo?" -

El gato blanco entrecerró los ojos

- "No" - Contestó - "No lo recuerdo. ¿Que significa?" -

- "¡Artemis!" - Luna se paró exaltada sobre sus cuatro patas - "¿Como es posible eso?" -

- "¿Y que quieres que yo haga? ¡No tengo tantos recuerdos como tu del Milenio de Plata!" -

- "¡Pero al menos deberías de _tratar_ un poco mas!" -

- "¿Para que? Los pocos recuerdos vagos que tengo no nos han servido de casi nada en el pasado" - Artemis se paró, su voz sonaba molesta - "La misión mas importante que yo tenia era encontrar a la líder de las Sailor Scouts, Sailor Venus, y eso ya esta hecho" -

- "Y no esta terminado" - Dijo la gata, enojada - "Sailor Venus debería ser la que guia a las demás Sailors si Serena no esta pero Mina no tiene el carácter de líder como lo tuvo mil años atrás" -

- "¡Eso es por que aun le falta madurar!" - Alzó la voz exasperado Artemis ¿Que le pasaba a Luna esta mañana? - "¡No estamos en el mismo mundo, ni somos los mismos de antes!" -

- "Ya me doy cuenta" - Confesó Luna amargamente - "Antes, tu solías estar presente en cada ensayo, en cada reunión y en cada batalla que tenían las Sailor's, nunca dejabas de ir y siempre me decías que no importara que fueras un gato, que siempre habría algo que pudieras hacer por ellas" -

- "No... lo recuerdo, pero si tu dices que es cierto Luna, te creo" -

- "No es cosa de creerme" - Luna cerró los ojos - "Es cosa de que quisiera que estuvieras ahí, con ellas... conmigo, ayer estuve con las chicas y una llama me alcanzó, me _lastimó_ y lo que mas pensé fue en saber que tu no estabas ahí, para ayudarlas... para ayudarme" - Volvió abrir los ojos con enojo - "Y no es la primera batalla que eso pasa" -

- "¡¿Y que esperas que hagamos Luna?! Yo no soy un héroe como ellas, soy un gato _realista_ que sabe que el dicho 'Mucha ayuda el que no estorba' se aplica especialmente para nosotros" -

- "¿Estas diciendo que soy un estorbo?!" -

- "¡No!" - Artemis se mordió la lengua exasperado - "¡No cambies el sentido de mis palabras!" - Retruco ya molesto ¿Quería pelea? Pues entonces ya la tenia - "Pero tampoco eres de mucha ayuda en una pelea de poderes entre Sailor's Scouts" -

- "¡Eso lo se!" - Luna se dio la media vuelta muy enojada - "Pero si no puedo ayudar en eso, puedo estar presente para felicitarlas en sus victorias o socorrerlas al ser heridas..." -

- "¿Y que harías?" - El tono de voz Artemis cambió a sarcasmo - "¿Lamerles las heridas? ¿Estas loca? ¡Eso es exponerlas a ellas y a ti misma!" -

- "¡Al menos me atrevo, no como tu!" - Lo miró sobre su hombro - "El Artemis que yo recuerdo que era un gato blanco con coraje, soñador y de ideas fijas" -

- "¡Pues disculpame pero ese gato YA NO EXISTE!" -

- "¡PUES QUE LASTIMA!" - Grito Luna a la par, ambos tomaron bocadas de aire exhaustos de hablar al hilo, Luna miró de soslayo su pareja de dos vidas - "Yo... solo venia a decirte que el símbolo presagia malos augurios, la Reina me dijo alguna vez que la familia portadora del símbolo son personas poderosas que desearan conquistar la galaxia..." -

- "Ajá" - Respondió Artemis dando la vuelta sin prestan atención - "Pues eso no _me sirve_ de nada, gracias por venir a decírmelo ya te puedes ir Luna" -

- "Tú..." - Luna gruño pero se mordió la lengua, soltó un bufido de disgusto y se encamino hacia la puerta - "No se como demonios en el futuro Diana es hija tuya... Ojala y no lo sea, no podría soportar que su padre fuera un cobarde..." - Dijo Luna con amargura al saltar al árbol y de manera ágil dar a la calle y salir corriendo -

Artemis se asomó por el mismo balcón unos minutos después, sus ojos abiertos de par en par

- "Luna..." - Musitó con tristeza y se metió a la casa nuevamente -

* * *

_Una de la tarde_

Lita miró fijamente el timbre que estaba frente a ella y movió su mano temblorosamente hacia este... y la retiro rápidamente.

- "¡Vamos Lita, tu puedes, vamos!" - Se dijo nerviosamente y nuevamente trató con su mano derecha de alcanzar el timbre, que descansaba tranquilamente en la pared, al lado de la puerta -

Y es que Lita estaba sumamente nerviosa, esta era la segunda vez en su vida que visitaba el departamento de Andrew, la primera había sido hacia muchos años en secundaria... y ahora, era por que ella le había cocinado unos pastelillos que afortunadamente quedaron a la perfección, a pesar de la interrupción del la chica de fuego...

- "Vamos... vamos... ¡Ahora!" - Su mano derecha se movió velozmente presionando el botón y escuchándose casi al instante un melodioso sonido, miró hacia todos lados esperando que nadie mas de los departamentos vecinos la vieran estar ahí, echa un manojo de nervios y esperando al chico que le gustaba desde hacia mucho tiempo -

- "¡Un segundo!" - Respondió Andrew detrás de la puerta, Lita escuchó un golpe secó, luego algo que se caía y después de unos segundos, la puerta finalmente se abrió - "Hola Lita, disculpa que me tardara" - Dijo con una sonrisa divertida abriendo aun mas la puerta para que pasara, ella pudo notar como cojeaba un poco, que estaba descalzo y daba pequeños saltitos al caminar - "Me pegué con la sala" - Comento apenado al ver la cara que tenia la Sailor del Trueno -

- "N-No... No pregunté" - Respondió nerviosa -

- "Pero tu rostro me decía que lo ibas hacer" - Comentó divertido - "Pasa y siéntete cómoda por favor, disculpa el desorden, pero entre la escuela y el trabajo... tu comprenderás" -

- "Descuida, prometo que cualquier cosa que vea, se quedará conmigo" - Contesto Lita con una sonrisa - "Por cierto, esto es para ti, como lo prometí" - Dijo extendiendo una bolsa finamente bordada, Andrew la abrió y pudo percibir el olor de los pastelillos finamente envueltos en una servilleta de tela -

- "Gracias, tu siempre tan amable conmigo Lita" -

- "Y-Yo, yo trato de devolver un poco de lo amble que eres con nosotras en el Crown Center" -

- "Ni lo digas, ustedes chicas siempre han sido mis clientes favoritas y debo tratarlas como se merecen"-

- "Ah! Que cosas dices" - Lita se ruborizó y agradeció que justo en ese momento Andrew se diera la media vuelta para poner la bolsa sobre su comedor. Él la miró sobre su hombro -

- "¿Por que sigues en la puerta Lita? ¿Acaso no piensas acompañarme a comer?" - Sailor Jupiter abrió los ojos sorprendida -

- "¿Pensabas invitarme?" -

- "¡Por supuesto!" - Andrew pestañeó extrañado - "Quisiera que te quedaras un rato mas para platicar, después de lo de... Leika" - Torció imperceptiblemente la boca - "Me hace falta alguien con quien conversar, sino te incomoda, me gustaría que te quedaras a comer y por supuesto, a degustar tu finos postres" -

- "Este.. yo.." - Lita sintió que su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, cuando pensó en darle los pastelillos a Andrew, simplemente creyó que se los daría en la puerta de su departamento y que ella se iría con una sonrisa a su casa, pero... ahora... pero...-

- "¿Te sientes bien?" - Preguntó acercándose hasta la Sailor - "¿Estas temblando? Lita, si te sientes mal, podría llevarte al medico..." -

¿Que cosa? Lita agrandó los ojos y pestañeó fuertemente ¿Sentirse mal? Oh no... tantos nervios que tenia... - Se llevó la manos las mejillas - ¡No! ¡No permitiría que sus nervios la traicionaran y le hicieran perder esta GRAN oportunidad que tenia de pasar mas tiempo con Andrew! ¡No señor! Ella no se sentía mal, al contrario...

- "¡ME SIENTO DE MARAVILLA!" - Gritó levantando su brazo para alejar los nervios de ella - "¡ES MAS, JAMAS ME HE SENTIDO MEJOR EN MI VIDA! JA! JA! JA!" -

- "Este... ¿Lita, estas segura?" - Preguntó Andrew con una gotita de sudor ¿Pero que le pasaba a esta mujer? -

- "¡Por supuesto, estoy mas que segura! Es más..." - Se arremangó su blusa - "¡YO PREPARARÉ LA COMIDA PARA TI!" -

- "¡¡¿Que?!! Pero, no es ..." -

- "¡Nada de peros, ahora mismo veras de lo que soy capaz! ¡No hay nada que Lita Kino no pueda cocinar!" - En un abrir y cerrar ojos Lita se metió con toda rapidez dentro de la cocina y empezó a mover satenes y ollas, se escuchó un gran estruendo y luego muchas cosas mas moverse a gran velocidad -

Andrew tuvo una GRAN gota de sudor en la frente

- "... necesario" - Terminó su frase con un tic en el ojo - "Yo cociné en la mañana" - Suspiró - "Y en serio... quería invitarte yo" - Terminó su frase Andrew y cerró los ojos cuando escucho una olla caer al suelo y sonrió nervioso - "Mejor voy a ver que estará haciendo... por si acaso" -

* * *

(1) No se por que, es mas ni siquiera me lo pregunten, pero tengo la idea de que Rei y Darien son muy parecidos, ambos gustan por encerrarse en su mundo antes de preocupar a los demás y por eso pueden llevarse muy bien. ¡Aclaro, solo como amigos!

(2) Y bueno lo del poder de Darien, según leí en el manga él era capaz de curar heridas, quise poner la misma habilidad aquí, pero con las debidas adecuaciones de como por ejemplo, él lo descubre meses después de su pelea contra Galaxia y que Darien aun no esta consciente de todo lo que puede hacer por si mismo.

(3) De Maia aun no puedo decir mucho, pero digamos que de la familia del sol es ella a quien deben de tener en verdad _miedo_ y como siempre sabremos por que un poco después, de su propia boca. Puedo adelantarles que le tiene MUCHO rencor a las Sailor's Scouts...

(4) Recuerdan en capítulos anteriores que Darien va a una tienda de antigüedades y le comenta a Aki que la Arqueología era un pasatiempo :D aquí ya saben por que!!! jejejej Nada es lo que parece.

(5) Miko: El nombre de las Sacerdotisas. Para mas información a mi profile, donde esta el link directo a mi página donde se esta publicando el fic, ahí tengo mayor información de las Mikos e imágenes.

Además el Abuelo, hace mención al padre de Rei, que hasta donde tengo entendido ella odia.

Oh si y me gusta la pareja Lita & Andrew, no me odien por ser linda con ellos jajajajaja

Comprendo que para ser el primero de los 60 días, quedó un poco largo, pero digamos que estoy preparando el ''escenario'' para todo lo que viene después. ¡Además que son muchos personajes y todos merecen un poco de atención! :) paciencia.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Y luego de mucho tiempo de espera, aquí __está la continuación… La tardanza se debió a que mi LapTop murió y me enojé tanto porque ya tenía adelantada la historia que no quise saber nada mas de ella, pero gracias a todos ustedes por sus comentarios que es que las ideas me están volviendo a surgir._**

**_Gracias!_**

_

* * *

_

_Familia Tsukino_

- "¡Ya me voy!" – Gritó Serena al tomar su bolso de la sala y salir prácticamente corriendo de la casa –

- "¡Serena! hija, espera" – Dijo la Señora Ikuko al salir de la cocina. Serena se detuvo en el marco de la puerta –

- "¿Qué pasa mamá?" – Pestañeó extrañada – "Ya terminé mis quehaceres. Hoy si no olvidé separar la ropa blanca de la de color" –

- "Ah, me alegra escuchar eso" – Respondió Ikuko con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, y es que en alguna de las tantas citas de Serena, ella le había pedido que antes de que se fuera lavara _su _ropa, pero tanta fue su desesperación que había terminado por mezclar toda la ropa de ella y la de su hermano Sammy, quien lamentablemente tuvo que aprender a usar playeras blancas con manchas cafés, azules y rosas – "Pero no es eso" –

- "¿No?" – Se llevó una mano al mentón – "Veamos, ya regué las plantas, limpie la mesa, hice mi tarea de Historia, Literatura, Ingles, Matemaaaaa… Je! Je! Je!" -

- "¿Lo olvidaste, cierto?" –

- "¡Te juro que regresando la hago, lo juro, lo juro!" – Ikuko se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos –

- "Eso mismo escuché hace muchos años antes de regresaras con un 3 de calificación" - A Serena la salió una gotita de sudor –

- "Pero de eso ya tiene mucho tiempo…" - Puso cara de niña regañada – "¡Por favoooor!" – La señora Tsukino suspiró y meneo la cabeza resignada -

- "Anda ya, no llores que ya estas grandecita para eso" – Miró detrás de ella hacia la sala donde su esposo Kenji veía la televisión y bajó el tono de voz – "Es sobre _tu-ya-sabes-quien, _recuerda que prometiste traer a tu novio y presentárselo a tu Padre" –

Serena sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda

- "Si, pero…" –

- "Ningún pero jovencita. Si quiere seguir saliendo contigo, deberá de estar aquí como el hombre que es y enfrentar a la familia de su novia" –

- "Si, pero… ¿Y si a papá no le cae bien Darien?" – Gimoteó Serena con grandes lagrimones saliendo de sus ojos – "No podría soportar que se odiaran" –

- "Vamos, no exageres" – Ikuko sonrió – "Tu padre sabrá ver si el hombre que tanto amas te corresponde de la misma forma. Y les dará su bendición. Lo conozco" –

- "¿Cómo estás tan segura?" - La señora Tsukino infló el pecho orgullosa –

- "No por nada llevo casada con él más de 21 años. Ahora ve, que se te hace tarde. Dile a… _Darien _que lo estaremos esperando para cenar el próximo sábado en la noche. ¿De acuerdo?" – Le guiñó un ojo -

- "¡De acuerdo!" – Contestó Serena con una enorme sonrisa, le dio un rápido abrazo a su madre y salió corriendo. Ikuko se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta, miró hacia el cielo gris, tenía minutos que dejara de llover y el viento frío sopló -

- "Estoy segura…" – Repitió para sí misma – "_Él _debe de ser el correcto ¿Verdad Reina Serenity?" – (1)

* * *

_Planeta de las Flores_

Alan no era un ser feliz.

No. Nada _feliz._

Gruñó por enésima vez ese día y por enésima vez miró hacia delante donde estaba su _adorada _Ann platicando con ese… ese… ¡Ese completo esperpento de nombre Fiore! ¿Qué clase de nombre era Fiore? ¿Era un nombre de… hombre? Sonaba más como a mujer…

Alan gruñó y miró hacia el suelo para fijarse donde pisaba, ya que un paso en falso y caer 100 metros al vacio tampoco era una muy buena idea para terminar su noche, refunfuñó un poco más y acomodó mejor el bulto que cargara en su hombro maldiciendo por lo bajo el haberse dejado convencer de llevar a su 'prisionero' cerca del árbol de la vida.

¿Qué eso no era una locura?

¡Pero Ann tenía que hacerle caso a ese imbécil! ¡De que la vida se tiene que respetar y no debían matarlo!

¿Y ese Fiore que sabía?

Muerto ya no daría ni un solo problema. Punto.

Ann pasó el brazo de Fiore sobre su hombro para ayudarlo a caminar. Alan sintió una ola de rabia recorrer su cuerpo

Fiore sonrió.

- "No es necesario, me siento bien…" –

- "Tengo que contradecirte, pero cojeas al caminar" –

- "Es solo una herida menor" –

- "Dejaremos que el Árbol de la vida decida eso" – Afirmo seriamente Ann, imponiéndose a que la soltara – "Ya casi llegamos, faltan unos 5 minutos" –

- "La verdad, preferiría quedarme en donde no pueda ¡uuhg!" – Se quejó doblándose un poco sobre sí mismo cuando Ann le dio un ligero codazo -

- "Te lo dije" – Contestó con suficiencia al probar su punto. Ayudó a Fiore a reincorporarse siendo vigilada por la atenta mirada de Alan – "Estoy obligada a preguntar ¿De dónde vienes?, ¿Por qué es que te pareces tanto a nosotros?" –

- "Bueno…" - La sonrisa de Fiore desapareció – "No puedo decirte exactamente de donde vengo porque no tengo lugar de donde venir" – Miró hacia el suelo – "No tengo hogar ni planeta fijo donde estar, viajo de lugar en lugar buscando un lugar al cual llamar 'hogar' tenia unas horas que acabara de llegar a su 'Planeta' cuando se desacató la batalla… " – Pauso – "Y de tu otra pregunta, te soy honesto, no tengo la más mínima idea. El primer sorprendido fui yo" –

Anna rió con el comentario y miró detrás de ella como Alan entrecerraba los ojos, ella le guiñó un ojo

A medida que se iban acercando el Árbol de la vida más y más impresionante se iba haciendo a los ojos de todos los presentes. El árbol que una vez atacara a Serena y a Darien no se comparaba en nada con lo que ahora era. Cientos de metros se alzaba sobre la tierra, su copa abarcaba un área basta de cielo, y su tronco dejaba surcos donde sus 'hijos' podían refugiarse de las lluvias del Planeta de las Flores.

Otros árboles más cercanos y otros cientos de plantas se abrieron paso al camino de Ann, Fiore y Alan, los arbustos se movieron y Fiore pudo distinguir a mas 'seres vivos' similares a él, observarlo tímidamente entre el follaje.

Todos se detuvieron en seco al llegar a la copa, donde una plataforma formada de madera servía de descanso.

_- "Hijos Míos"_ – Retumbo una voz grave e imponente. Fiore se detuvo en seco y alzó la cabeza con todos sus sentidos en alerta" –

- "¿Qué fue eso?" –

- "Ten más respeto insensato" – Gruño Alan llegando detrás de él, dejo caer al suelo a su prisionero sin miramiento y puso su rodilla derecha en el suelo en dirección al tronco. Fiore miró extrañado como Ann hacia lo mismo y los demás habitantes del planeta discretamente los imitaban –

- "_Creadora_ nuestra" – Expresó Alan con voz grave – "Estamos aquí, _tus hijos_ para rendirte el amor y respeto que mereces y merecerás siempre" – Titubeó – "Tenemos noticas que darte… Malas noticias me temo… nosotros…" –

_- "No es necesario decir nada"_ – Retumbo la voz – "_Lo sé. Ya sé todo. Sé que pelearon con fiereza. Sé que se antepusieron a todo y ayudaron a todos" _– Una poco de savia de color amarillento brotó del tronco del árbol – _"Y aun así, algunos de mis hijos…"_ – Mas savia brotó y todos los hijos sobrevivientes del árbol cerraron los ojos con tristeza –

- "Tuvimos ayuda" – Dijo de pronto Ann y se incorporó – "De otro ser" –

- "O lo que sea él…" – Murmuró Alan –

El Árbol de la vida sacudió sus ramas y algunas hojas cayeron sobre Fiore, quien trató por todos los medios de permanecer sereno.

_- "__Acércate" –_ Ordeno el Árbol pero Fiore dudoso no se movió de su lugar sino hasta que fue empujado bruscamente por Ann –

- "Yo…" – Balbuceó – "Yo no hice nada que no hiciera otro" –

_- "Nadie ayuda a Nadie__… solo los que conocen el Amor ayudan" – _

- "Yo conozco el amor" – Sentenció frunciendo el ceño ligeramente ofendido, levantó la cabeza para mirar las hojas – "El Amor reencarnado en un hombre" –

Las hojas se volvieron a sacudir, y Alan pudo jurar que el Árbol vacilaba

_- "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" – _

- "Desde que tengo memoria, me he llamado Fiore" –

El Árbol no respondió, sus hojas se había quedado quietas y el ambiente se tensó

_- "Yo te conozco" –_ Sentenció después de unos segundos –

- "¿Perdón?" – Fiore pestañeó, inconscientemente miró detrás suyo donde Ann y Alan lo miraban confusos, regreso su atención al Árbol –

_- "Si, yo te conozco"_ – Volvió a decir el Árbol, esta vez agitando toda su copa con gran alteración – _"Te pareces mucho…" – _

- "¿A quién se parece creadora?" – Preguntó Ann incorporándose. El Árbol se sacudió desde las raíces. Todos los presentes en la plataforma tuvieron que sostenerse de alguna rama para no caer. Los hermanos de Alan y Ann murmuraron asustados –

- "¿Qué está pasando?" –Preguntó Fiore a Ann, ella abrió la boca para responder, pero el Árbol volvió hablar –

_- "A mi sucesor" – _

_

* * *

_

_Tierra_

_Centro Comercial_

"_Buzón de voz, favor de dejar su mensaje después del to…"_

Serena colgó su celular. Era la decimo quinta ocasión que le marcaba a Darien, y era la decimo quinta ocasión que él no contestaba.

Eran las 3.40 pm

Oficialmente estaba severamente _preocupada._

Se suponía que si cita era las 3 de la tarde. ¡Y él siempre era muy puntual en esos aspectos! No como ella, que llegaba hasta media hora tarde.

Pero él no.

Nunca.

Serena se mordió la uña del pulgar, tal vez algo le había pasado… eso explicaría el también porque no se había aparecido en su lucha de la madrugada contra ese ser de fuego…

Sí, eso debía ser. ¡Algo muy extraño debía estar sucediendo y era su deber como su novia el averiguarlo!

Miró nerviosa a su alrededor, la plaza estaba concurrida de gente y no veía a su adorado Darien por ningún lado, rebusco nerviosa entre su bolso hasta encontrar la llave del apartamento de su novio.

- "Darien…" – Susurró. Tenía apenas unos meses que él le diera la llave de su apartamento _"Esta también es tu casa ahora" _le había dicho cuando se la dio después de una velada romántica.

Serena fue la mujer más feliz esa noche.

El celular sonó con fuerza asustándola. Serena miró el identificador de llamadas, decepcionándose al reconocer el número.

- "Hola Mina" –Contestó desganada –

- _"¡HOLA SERENA!" – _Saludo alegremente Sailor Venus, sin percatarse del tono de voz usado por Serena – _"Oye, ayer ya no nos dio tiempo de avisarte, las chicas nos vamos a reunir en media hora en la casa de Rei para interrogar a la mujer de fuego. ¿Crees poder venir?" – _

- "Bueno yo…"-

_- "Vamos Serena, Lita ya me dijo que está__ ocupada y que la disculpáramos" – _

- "Lo que pasa es que Darien…" –

_- "¿Darien? ¿Qué hay con él?" – _

- "No… no lo he visto desde ayer…" –

_- "¿No estará en algún hospital?" __– _Razonó Mina ladeando ligeramente la cabeza –_ "Ya ves que hay días que hace guardia y no sé que mas…" – _Una gotita de sudor resbaló por sucabeza_ – "Por algo decidí estudiar música…" – _

- "Si, podría ser eso" – Serena miró una vez más su reloj de pulsera. 3.50 pm. Que su adorado príncipe estuviera ayudando a la gente en el Hospital de Tokio era una buena explicación del porque no atendiera sus llamadas…

Pero, él jamás olvidaba sus citas

_**La espin**__**a de la duda se clavó en su corazón.**_

¿Y si no estaba en el hospital?

¿Dónde estaba?

_- "¿Serena?"-_ Preguntó Mina del otro lado de la llamada – _"Creo que no fue un buen momento" – _

- "¡No Mina!" –Serena guardó la llave del departamento en su bolso – "¡Tienes toda la razón! Ya estoy grandecita como para ponerme toda histérica, dile a Rei que las alcanzo en un rato"–

_- "¡Perfecto!"_ – Mina sonrió – _"Te veo después" -_

- "Si, adiós" – Mina colgó y Serena se quedó escuchando el sonido ocupado del celular, colgó la llamada y volvió a marcar el numero de Darien -

"_Buzón de voz, favor de dejar su mensaje después del tono…"_

_

* * *

_

Regulus abrió los ojos perezosamente, tenía un par de horas dormitando y se sentía completamente incómodo. Miró por la ventana.

Ya no llovía.

Se levantó estirando su patas delanteras y luego las trasera, sin hacer ruido de acercó hasta la mujer pelirroja que parecía dormir. Escaneó con su aguda vista todos sus detalles, centrándose en el círculo de ocho picos.

El símbolo de _su_ familia.

De sus señores. El Rey y la Reina.

Movió la cola nervioso, y gruño para sí. No podía creer que el Príncipe no le reconociera. Tantos años como su fiel guardián de vida, tantas aventuras, tantos sueños…

Todo destrozado en una sola noche 1000 años atrás en la historia humana.

Alzó las orejas de manera repentina. Escuchó voces femeninas a lo lejos

_- "¡Mina, Amy__!" – Gritó una de las voces_

_- "Hola Serena"– Contestaron las aludidas - _

_- "__Disculpen que me tardara, pero pase por la avenida principal ¡Y a que no adivinan que pastelería nueva abrieron!"_ –

Regulus bajó las orejas, esas voces agudas le perturbaban, sobre todo la de la última mujer, miró de reojo el símbolo del Sol, inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y dio la media vuelta, con su pata derecha trato por varios segundos deslizar la puerta corrediza hasta que esta estuvo lo suficientemente abierta para dejar salir su enorme cuerpo.

Desapareció entre el follaje del pequeño bosque que rodeaba el santuario. Segundos después Rei llegó corriendo al pequeño Templo, tomó aire por varios segundos y abrió la puerta corrediza buscando el _secreto_ que le dejara Darien para trasladarlo a otro sitio o no sabría cómo explicarles a las demás Sailor's la presencia de un León blanco en su casa.

Pero por más que escaneó con la mirada la habitación. No lo encontró.

- "Rayos…" – Murmuró, dio la media vuelta dispuesta a buscarlo cuando vio que a varios metros de distancia Serena, Amy y Mina caminaban ya hacia donde estaba –

- "¡Hola Rei!" – Saludó alegremente Serena alzando su mano y agitando una bolsa de color amarillo – "¡Adivina que pastel te compre!" –

- "Mejor no preguntes Rei"- Respondió Mina alegre – "Porque todos son los iguales, chocolate de triple capa" –

- "Hey Mina! ¡Me arruinaste la sorpresa!" –

Amy rió discretamente cuando las dos chicas empezaron a pelear, _siempre _eran así, volteo hacia Rei y se acercó a ella, asintió con la cabeza en señal de respeto y sin decirle ni una palabra la tomó de las manos y las examinó. Abrió grande los ojos.

- "Están curadas" – Susurró Mercury – "Había jurado que estaban lastimadas… ¿Qué paso?" - Preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Rei carraspeo incomoda soltándose, no se había esperado que Sailor Mercury la fuera a cuestionar tan pronto -

- "Me curo rápido Amy" –

- "Pero_ nadie_ es tan rápido" – Respondió – "¿Qué-?" -

- "¡Serena, no te comas todo el pastel tu sola!" – Interrumpió Mina forcejeando con Serena con tal de quitarle un trozo de pastel –

- "¡Pero estoy deprimida y quiero más dulce!" –

- "Hablaremos mas tarde de eso" – Contestó Mars a la pregunta no dicha –

- "Pero -" – Amy calló cuando Rei le ordeno con la mirada no continuar – "Esta bien. Será después" –

- "Gracias…" – Susurró, la Sailor del fuego suspiró, puso sus manos en sus caderas y tomó suficiente aire - "¡SERENA, MINA, BASTA YA!" – Ordenó, en el acto ambas Sailor de detuvieron, se pudo apreciar a Serena mordiendo su pastel y Mina mordiendo otro extremo del mismo pastel – "Compórtense por el amor de Dios que ya están grandecitas" –

-"Pero- " – Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo –

- "Nada, tenemos trabajo que hacer chicas" – Volteo a ver a Serena – "¿Y tú qué haces aquí?" – Miró a Mina – "Creo haber dicho que no debíamos traer a la princesa cerca del enemigo" –

- "Pero Rei" – Rezongó Mina poniendo también las manos en la cadera – "Serena también debe de estar, es una Sailor como cualquiera de nosotros" –

-"No es una Sailor cualquiera, Serena es la princesa de la Luna y futura reina de Tokio de cristal, nuestro deber es cuidarla para que llegue sana y salva a ese día" –

- "¡Y porque va a ser reina también debe saber lo que pasa a su alrededor!" –

- "¡Podemos informarla, no exponerla!" -

- "Estoy aquí ¿Saben?" – Interrumpió de pronto Serena arrugando el papel del pastel ligeramente, su mirada vibró un segundo – "Mars…No soy de cristal, estoy consciente del papel que represento para el futuro y sé que deben de protegerme porque esa es su 'misión'… - _o lo fue"_ – Pensó lo último – "Pero quiero estar con ustedes chicas..." – Miró alternadamente a Amy, Mina y al final a Rei – "Son mis amigas… no me excluyan de esto solo por lo que fui o por lo que seré, déjenme estar con ustedes por lo que soy, en este momento…" –

- "Serena…" – Susurró Amy apenada, ya que ella había estado a favor de dejar a Serena fuera de esto desde un principio –

-"Y este momento" – Continuo la princesa alzando la bolsa de pasteles –"Quiero estar con mis amigas en las buenas y en las malas" – Continuó tiernamente – "Vamos a interrogar a la mujer de fuego, posiblemente no sea tan mala como creemos y hasta podríamos invitarle un chocolate ¿Qué opinan?" – Serene rió y se adelantó a las demás que se miraron entre ellas confundidas -

- "Ella siempre será así ¿Verdad?" – Preguntó Mina contenta –

- "Ojalá" – Susurró Mars más tranquila después del _sermón_ dado por la Princesa –

-"¡Hey!" – Gritó Serena al lado de la puerta del pequeño Templo – "¡Chicas, tengo miedo de hacer esto yo sola!" -

Todas sonrieron y asintieron, se transformaron antes de entrar y Sailor Moon empujada por Sailor Mars entró primero a la habitación semi oscura, pestañeó hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a oscuridad, al fondo, la extraña mujer pelirroja parecía dormir tranquila.

Serena se acercó con pasos sigilosos hasta su inesperada 'invitada', escaneó sus rasgos, su cabello era pelirrojo hasta la cadera y su piel era completamente blanca como la nieve, le llamo la atención sus orejas, que parecían más afiladas a las de un humano normal, en sus muñecas traía dos pulseras que recordaba perfectamente a las que usó Sailor Galaxia en su contra. Sailor Moon tensó la boca ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué el caos había vuelto a poseer a Galaxia?

No podía ser. Serena presintió que no iba por ahí el problema.

Posó su vista ahora en la ropa, no era muy elaborada, era prácticamente una sola pieza de cuerpo completo, lo que resaltaba por encima de todo el emblema que estaba en su pecho… un círculo con ocho picos, Serena ladeó la cabeza… cuando un flash de un ropaje negro adornado con el mismo símbolo le llegó a la cabeza

- "¡Sailor Moon!" – Grito Mercury cuando la Sailor cayó de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza – "¿Qué tienes?

- "N-nada" – Dijo la princesa pestañeando – "Solo… fue un mareo. Ya estoy bien" –

- "Esto no me gusta" – Aseguró Mars acercándose, justo estuvo por tocar a la extraña mujer cuando esta abrió sus ojos color rubi y trato de levantarse con un grito –

- "¡ARRG!" – Empuñó los brazos molesta sin poder alzarlos debido a los sellos budistas y las cadenas de luz que pusieran Rei y Mina en ella, todo su cuerpo estaba firme al suelo – "¡Ah!" – Giró la cabeza y miro a las Sailor's, frunció el ceño en su rostro y en su mano trato de formar una ráfaga de fuego. Amy alzó sus manos –

- "¡Rapsodia acuática de-!"-

-"¡Espera Sailor Mercury!" – Ordenó Sailor Moon abriendo sus estuche con su cristal de plata, el cristal brilló y su luna creciente también – "Creo que está sufriendo" – Afirmó -

- "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" – Preguntó Venus con una cadena en sus manos, lista para atacar en cualquier segundo – "Yo no la veo con mucho dolor que digamos" –

Sailor Moon sonrió

-"Presentimiento podría decirse" – Alzó su cristal y una luz tibia color plateado inundo el lugar, Rei, Mina y Amy sintieron un tenue calor inundar su alma, cuando el brilló ceso todas miraron asombradas como la mujer de fuego volvía a quedar tranquilamente recostada sobre su espalda con la mirada fija en el techo -

- "¿Esta viva?" –Pregunto Mina levantando una ceja –

- "¡Pero claro que sí!" – Respondió Sailor Moon con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente – "¡Pues que creías que haría!" – Venus se llevo una mano detrás de la nuca avergonzada mientras Sailor Mars se acercó hasta la extraña quien giró sus ojos en su dirección -

- "¿Quién eres?" – Preguntó Rei seriamente – "¿Y qué es lo que buscas en la tierra?" –

La mujer cerró los ojos por unos segundos

- "Posiblemente no entienda nuestro idioma"- Opino Mercury – "Tal vez si traemos a Luna o Artemis… ellos igual conozcan algo" –

- "No… No… ne-..ce-sa- rio" – Dijo de pronto la pelirroja toscamente con acento rebuscado, abrió los ojos nuevamente en dirección a Sailor Mars – "Me… lla-mo Kytnah" – Agregó - "Gra..cias, por de.. volver…la razón…" – Respiró con fuerza, Amy se acercó hasta la mujer y tomo su pulso, se estaba acelerando -

- "Tranquilízate, no te haremos nada" – Aseguró Amy –

La mujer negó inhalando por la boca, Mercury dedujo que estaba nerviosa.

No.

_Asustada_

Kytnah movió nuevamente la cabeza hasta tener en su capo visual a Sailor Moon y agregó con lágrimas en los ojos

- "Gra…Gra-ci…as" – Volvió a repetir y respirando con fuerza agregó con lágrimas en los ojos – "Mátame" -

* * *

Dio un giró sobre la cama y bostezó frotándose los ojos, la luz del sol se coló entre las cortinas de su ventana y lo molestó, volvió a girar sobre sí mismo y lenta, muy lentamente abrió los ojos y pestañeó un par de veces.

Un sereno sopor invadió su cuerpo, estiró su mano y deslizó la cortina suavemente para ver los colores rojo y naranja que pintaban en el cielo en un bello atardecer….

¿Un bello atardecer?

…¿Atardecer?

Darien se incorporó rápidamente de la cama.

¿Qué hora era? Miró hacia su mesita de noche y los colores se le fueron del rostro

¡Las 5 de la tarde!

¡Serena. Lo. Mataría!

Tan rápido como pudo se levantó de la cama - "¿Dónde está?" – Masculló rebuscando entre sus sábanas y su ropa su teléfono celular ¡Bendito aparado que nunca aparecía cuando más se le necesitaba! Se metió al baño en una esperanza de haberlo dejado ahí, pero para su mala suerte tampoco apareció. Regresó a su habitación y se quedó en medio de ella pensando ¿Dónde había sido la última vez que había visto su celular?

En la sala… minutos antes de salir al balcón y que toda la locura de la Familia del Sol se presentará. Darien torció la boca disgustado consigo mismo, salió a la sala y ahí tranquilamente acostado su celular descansaba sobre varios libros de medicina.

Darien miró la pantalla.

_16__ llamadas perdidas._

- "Por Dios…" - Ahora sí, podía considerar que tendría muchos problemas con su novia. Revisó que la batería estaba a punto de terminarse y ligeramente ofuscado regresó sobre sus pasos hacia su habitación para buscar el cargador, paso de lado al balcón y se detuvo unos segundos, la puerta que daba a este tenía una cortina ligera, pero Darien pudo apreciar fielmente 'algo' de gran tamaño colocado afuera, precisamente sobre balcón -

¿Qué podía ser?

Metió el celular en su pantalón y abrió la puerta. El frio viento lo recibió y una mirada gélida también.

- "¿Tú?" – Susurró cuando vio que aquel bulto era en realidad el cuerpo completo de un León blanco de nombre Regulus – "¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" – Agregó mirando hacia todos lados asegurándose que sus vecinos no vieran lo mismo que él y abrió la puerta lo más amplio que pudo – "Pasa" -

El León movió la cola ligeramente con el ceño fruncido, se levantó y entró a la habitación _"Esta mojado"_ – pensó Darien al llegarle el olor a pelo húmedo pero no comento nada y dejo que el felino se echara en medio de la pequeña sala – "_Apenas y entra_" - Darien cerró la puerta del balcón y volvió a preguntar con voz grave

- "¿Por qué estas aquí?" – Regulus bufó -

- "No me gustó el lugar donde me dejaste" - Movió la cola sintiéndose ligeramente claustrofóbico - "¿No esperabas que me quedara con esas mujeres gritonas? Llegaron tres más aparte de la que llamaste Rei, no creí conveniente que me encontraran ahí" –

- "Las Sailor's…" – Susurró pensativo – "¿Te vieron? ¿Rei sabe que estas aquí?" –

- "No me dio tiempo de escribirle una carta" – Contestó sarcástico, Darien se cruzó de brazos en un típico síntoma de que empezaba a molestarse, Regulus sonrió dentro de sí al reconocer ese gesto – "No, para ambas respuestas" –

- "¿Cómo me encontraste?" –

- "Ya te lo dije, era tu compañero de vida y tu consejero, a donde quiera que vayas yo lo sabré y viceversa… o así debería de ser" – Gruñó –

Darien se llevo una mano a la cara

-"Ahora no por favor… ya te dije que…" –

- "Lo sé" -. Interrumpió con un dejo de decepción. El príncipe suspiró con una duda aun mayor a todas -

- "¿Y lo de estar aquí? ¿En el quinceavo piso?" –

Regulus sonrió sarcástico

- "Ese es mi secreto" -

Darien se sentó en el sillón, le empezó a dar gracia el comportamiento del León

- "Todos tenemos derecho a tener secretos" – Sacó de entre su pantalón nuevamente su celular y suspiró abatido.

Se había terminado la batería.

* * *

_Planeta de las Flores_

- "¡¿Qué?" – Tres personas exclamaron asombradas por lo que acababan de escuchar –

- "¡Esto debe de ser una broma!" – Respingó Alan alzando la voz sumamente molesto - "¡Árbol de la vida! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos quién es él!" –

- "¿De qué están hablando?" – Preguntó Fiore a Ann, ella dejó de mirar el Árbol con expresión seria –

- "Tienes que decirnos la verdad Fiore. ¿Quién eres tú?" –

- "Ya te lo dije…no lo sé…" –

- "¡No mientas!" – Alan tomó del brazo a Fiore y lo jaló con fuerza – "¡Tú no puedes ser uno de nosotros! ¡NO PUEDES!" –

- "¿Y por qué no?" – Debatió empujando a Alan; sin embargo, se pié lastimado falseó, dio pasos hacia atrás y se apoyo en el tronco del Árbol – "Yo no sé nada de mí, el primer recuerdo que tengo de mi vida es haber estado siempre solo errando en el universo…" –

_- "… En una burbuja de cristal…" – _

- "… ¿Y a ti quien te dijo eso?" – Cuestionó tratando de alejarse del tronco lo más posible, pero cayó de nuevo al suelo –

_- "Porque yo te puse ahí" –_ El tronco del Árbol brilló ligeramente y de entre las hojas un brote de color verde tierno descendió hasta quedar exactamente arriba de él, el brote se abrió y un polvo fino de color dorado cayó sobre él, curando sus heridas y recuperando toda su energía -

- "No es posible…" – Susurró Ann abriendo grande los ojos – "Si es nuestro _hermano_" –

-"¿Qué te hace crees eso?" – Cuestionó Fiore molesto, se levantó del suelo ya sin heridas y observó desafiante a todos a su alrededor – "¡Respondan!" –

- "Porque el Árbol te curó" – Respondió Alan con el ceño fruncido –

-"¿Y eso qué?" –

- "El Árbol no podría haberte curado sino tuvieras alguna relación con nosotros. Así de fácil" – Fiore cerró la boca, entrecerró los ojos y paseo su vista entre Alan, Ann y el Árbol de la vida _¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí? - _

- "Supongamos que les creo" – Masculló – "¿Por qué no supe nada de ustedes sino hasta _ahora_? ¿Por qué tuve que llegar hasta aquí para saber que existían mas como yo? ¡¿Por qué me abandonaron a mi suerte desde niño?" –

_- "Porque fue la única forma para que sobrevivieras"-_ Respondió el Árbol de la vida –

"_¡CUIDADO!" _

Un fuerte gritó se escuchó y al instante decenas de voces gritaron por todo el lugar. Una explosión sacudió la plataforma de madera y de entre el humo el joven que atacara el Planeta de las Flores había despertado y estaba dispuesto a terminar con lo que había empezado

- "¡Quítate!" –

Fiore dio la media vuelta pero lo último que vio, fue a Ann, corriendo hacia él.

* * *

**(1) Para más detalles del porque menciona a la Reina. Leer mi One-Shot 'Mother'**

**(2) Alan esta celoso de Fiore. XD pero Fiore ama a otra persona cof! hombre cof! Darien Cof!**

**Mmm el fic es de parejas Hetero pero me acaba de entrar la espinita de poner algo mas 'fuerte' en el fic como los gustos sexuales de Fiore . No sé. ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

**Ah sí y Ann siempre se me hizo una mujer de fuerte carácter que es mejor no contradecir jajajaja**

**Sé que me pase un poco con Fiore, pero es necesario para el futuro ya que él va a tener un roll mas importante en la historia ¿Qué tal? XD a que esa no se la esperaban!**

**Saludos a todos los que siguen este Fan Fic.**


End file.
